Grand Dungeon Oratoria
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Some of the most famous stories are those that tell the stories of heroes of the past; people that managed to carve their own names through their deeds in the annals of history, immortalized long after their demise. In the present, once merely figures inside of records, the journey of a young boy shall begin their stories anew.
1. Heroism of the Past

**Heroism of the Past**

Bell Cranel made his way through the Dungeon, making sure to pay attention so that no monster would catch him with his pants down. After several times fighting the monsters on the fifth floor, he decided to make it the place where he would farm magic stones and drop items the most frequently.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was now capable of doing that. A few weeks ago, he spent most of his time on the upper floors, avoiding going deeper than the fourth. This meant that not only he could now gain more income for his Familia, he was also becoming stronger and was one step closer to his goal.

Ais Wallenstein.

He knew that it would be a _very _long goal, likely taking years. He was merely a Level 1 while the Sword Princess was Level 5. There was also a possibility for her to level up, making his goal even longer to be attained. Nevertheless, he would keep trying and trying until he finally attained it or die trying.

…OK, the last part sounded rather dark, he had to admit.

"Hmm…" The white-haired boy looked around, trying to see any sign of the monster. "There's nothing here. Did someone arrive before me?"

It was a possibility. Someone might have arrived before him and killed all monster before moving on. Which meant he had arrived before the Dungeon could give birth to more monsters. The boy felt nervous; every wall was now a potential danger.

When he spotted something, Bell stopped his feet. He squinted his eyes and put his hand over his eyes, trying to see further. He then ran towards what he saw, located at a dead end. When he arrived, he saw someone hugging themselves while looking at the wall.

"Um, excuse me, are you al…" Bell crouched down and checked them, only to immediately jumped back and fell in shock. "AAAHH!"

Whoever that person was, they were now nothing but a skull. The white-haired boy put his hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down. Once he did, he took a closer look at the remains, searching for identification of sort. He instead found something else; an artifact that the person clutched before their death.

"Whoa…" He commented as he carefully pried it from the fleshless hands.

It was a golden goblet. It was rather simple in the shape but the detail engraved into it was something else. Bell couldn't help but found himself mesmerized by the artifact in his hands.

"Why did nobody pick this up?"

As if to answer his question, Bell suddenly heard several very familiar voices. He turned around and could feel dread rising inside his heart. Behind him, a lot of monsters were being birthed by the walls. The once empty pathway was now filled with various monsters, from Kobolds to War Shadows.

The boy put down the goblet and took out his knife. The monsters were approaching him slowly as if they were enjoying the feeling of fear that he emitted. Bell now knew the most likely caused of the person's demise; being ambushed by the monsters.

Several Kobolds and Goblins detached from the pack and ran towards him. Bell easily took them out yet it did little to calmed him down. As the monsters went closer and closer, his mind couldn't help but beg with all of his might.

"_Someone, save me, please!_"

As if answering his plea, the goblet suddenly started to glow. It was so bright that Bell used his arms to cover his eyes, making sure that he would still have the monsters in his sight. They were also reacting to the glow, moving around restlessly and letting out more voices.

"First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, Okita Souji arrives."

Upon hearing that declaration, along with the dimming of the glow, Bell lowered his arms to look at the one who gave it.

She was a pale woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes with an almost similar shade. She was wearing an outfit that Bell recognized as originating from the Far East; the upper part was pink while the lower part was purple. Her left hand was holding a sheathed eastern sword, a katana.

She used her thumb to move the sword slightly away from its sheath before entirely unleashing it with her right hand. She put the sheath down on the ground before grabbing her katana with both of her hands. As the monsters let out shrieks, she dashed towards them.

With a speed that Bell could only hope to match, the Far Eastern woman effortlessly cut down one monster after another. Body parts of monsters, which dissolved into black mist, flew around due to being cut by her. The terrifying shrieks of the monsters were soon replaced by shrieks of fear.

The battle – which would be more appropriate to be called a massacre – ended when the last surviving monster, a Goblin, was stabbed in the chest as it lied on the ground, having lost its right arm and right eye blinded.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked as she turned around and approached him.

"Eh? Ah! Y-Yes!" Bell replied as she picked up the sheath of her katana. "Thank you for saving me!"

"But of course!" She gave him a smile with her eyes closed. "Anyway, it seems that you're going to be busy with harvesting, Master. I want to help but I don't think I have the appropriate tool."

"I-It's alright. Just leave it t-to me…" He stopped talking when he realized something. "Wait, Master?"

"Huh? Of course, you're…" The woman was about to say something when she suddenly stopped as if remembering something. "Ah, sorry about t-that. You remind me o-of my old lord."

"I see…" He decided to not ask further and started to extract the magic stones.

As he did so, the woman stood guard. Her katana remained unsheathed, ready to be used in case of more monsters approaching them. It was when he was halfway through that Bell remembered something.

"Ah, I am sorry! I forgot to ask your name!" The white-haired boy exclaimed as he turned his head towards her. "I am Bell Cranel. What's your name?"

"Eh? Didn't you listen to what I said earlier?" The woman showed a surprised face. "I am Okita Souji."

"A-AH! Sorry, I am sorry! I didn't realize that you're saying your name." He bowed several times. "I-I was really s-scared back then, s-so…"

"It's alright, Cranel-san. It's not something one should apologize for."

"T-Thanks. Also, just call me Bell, Miss Souji."

"Actually, my family name is Okita, not Souji. The positions of my names are inverted according to your culture." She explained. "If you don't mind, can you call me Okita? I know it's quite inappropriate that I call you by given name while you call me with my family name but Souji is…not as cute as Okita."

"O-Of course!"

After a while, the boy finally finished the extraction. There was no longer any corpse nearby; all of them have been turned into mist, leaving only the body parts that were dubbed as drop items.

"I am done." Bell declared as he held a bag in each of his hand. "Unfortunately, I don't think we could carry all of the drop items."

"I am sure the stones are more than enough," Okita stated as she offered a hand. "Let me carry them."

"N-No need to. I am fine." He replied as he put his bag into a bigger one. "Though considering this is your share…here."

"Why, thank you, Bell." She took the bag and tied it to her waist. "Alright, let's go!"

The Far Eastern woman walked several steps as she sheathed her sword before stopping. She turned around and looked at Bell while scratching her head. Her face showed that she was feeling quite awkward at the moment.

"If it's not a bother, can you…get both of us to the exit?" Okita looked away, embarrassed. "I am…not exactly good with direction."

"Eh? I-I mean, sure, of course!" Bell gave the reply with a smile.

As they went towards the surface, the two of them encountered no monster along the way, only several adventurers going in the opposite direction. Due to that, the trip was rather quiet, much to the discomfort of both of them.

"Say, Okita…" Bell opened his mouth, trying to change the uncomfortable atmosphere. "There's something that I want to ask, hopefully, it won't bother you."

"Worry not. Ask away!" Okita replied with joy could be heard in her voice.

"Um, which Familia are you from?"

"Familia?" She diverted her eyes elsewhere, thinking about her answer. "As of now, I am currently without any affiliation of one."

"E-Eh?! Y-You don't have one?" The boy's eyes became wide, surprised by what he had just heard. "T-Then, h-how…"

"Say, what about you? From which Familia are you from?"

"W-Well, I come from the Hestia Familia. We're kind of new in the city, so you might have not heard about us. There's only me and the Goddess at the moment." Bell's face, which was filled with nervousness, was now looking more confident. "That's why…Okita, are you willing to join our Familia?"

"Of course."

"I mean, I know we're not as famous as Loki or…" He stopped talking once he realized that he had received an answer. "Wait, really? Y-You're not joking, right?"

"Of course not! As I said, I am going to join your Familia, Bell."

"T-Thank you so much!"

He couldn't help but want to cry in joy.

* * *

After exchanging their magic stones for money, Bell guided Okita through the city to what would be her new home after she joined the Hestia Familia.

"W-Well, it's not much, I admit," Bell explained embarrassedly as both of them stood in front of a dilapidated church. "B-But there's running a-and a kitchen. Also, despite the look, it-it's actually rather comfortable."

"Don't worry. I don't mind it at all." Okita replied with a smile.

The two of them went inside the building, passing the broken pews to reach a small room behind the altar. When he opened the room, they descend the stairs and stopped in front of a door. Bell knocked several times before opening it, announcing himself as both people entered the room.

"Goddess, I am home!"

The announcement was soon heeded by a black-haired woman that was sitting on the sofa.

"Bell, you're back!" The Goddess Hestia greeted her "child" with a smile before noticing another person in the room. "Who is this?"

"Goddess, this is Okita, Okita Souji!" He excitedly introduced the woman. "She said that she's willing to join our Familia!"

"Really?" She blinked several times before moving closer to her. "You're willing to join us?"

"Of course! Just like what I said to Bell, I am going to join your Familia!" Okita replied just as excitedly.

"Yay!" Hestia cheered before dragging the Far Eastern woman into the only bed in the room. "Now, I need you to take off your kimono and lie on the bed so that I could bestow you with my blessing. Bell, please go outside for a while."

"Of course, Goddess." The boy nodded his head before exiting the room.

The bestowing ritual didn't take a long time. All that Hestia needed to do was to prick her finger with a knife and then traced her blood onto Okita's back. She then picked up a parchment and placed it onto her newest "child's" back before tracing her finger across it. When she pulled it off, there were several words and numbers on the parchment.

"You can enter, Bell!" Hestia stated as she read the stats with Okita already finishing putting her clothes on.

The white-haired boy entered the room. When he looked at his Goddess, she had her hand on her chin while reading intensely at the parchment in her hand. Curious, Bell went closer to have a look as well; something that Okita also did.

_Okita Souji Fujiwara no Kaneyoshi _

Level 1

Strength: I0  
Defense: I0  
Dexterity: I0  
Agility: I0  
Magic: I0

Magic:

Open

Skills:  
_Reduced Earth_: Cut down the distance between opponents instantly.  
_Eye of the Mind (False)_: Talent to foresee and avoid danger on the basis of sixth sense, intuition, or prescience.

"Whoa, you already have Skills, Okita!" Bell commented when he read the stats. "That's amazing!"

"For you to have two the moment you are blessed…" Hestia commented before looking at her. "Okita, are you by any chance part of a military or something?"

"I was a captain of special police back in my home." She explained as she went to grab the parchment, which Hestia gave, and read it. "Lucky! I don't have it!"

"You don't have what?" The boy looked at her confused along with the Goddess.

"I don't…" Okita was about to answer it when she suddenly put her hand on her mouth.

_COUGH COUGH _

The two of them were surprised upon hearing Okita's coughing. It was very loud, making them couldn't help but felt worried. She then used both of her hands to cover her mouth with the parchment still being held. When it was over, she put her hands away, breathing heavily. She raised the hand that held the parchment, finding blood on it.

"Looks like I am wrong…" She commented as she laughed without any joy in it.

"O-Okita?!" Bell immediately went to her. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry. It's just something that happens frequently due to my condition." Okita replied before letting out some small coughs.

"Your condition? Are you…sick or something?" Hestia asked worriedly.

"Yes. If I am not wrong, it's a disease called consumption."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, I am a friend of Miach. I am sure he will be willing to…"

"Thanks for the offer but no. It will not help in the slightest." Okita diverted her attention to Bell. "Bell, can you show us the Grail?"

"Grail?" He looked confused for a while before getting what she meant. "Oh, you mean this?"

The white-haired boy opened his bag and took out the golden goblet that he found back in the Dungeon. Hestia immediately took a closer look at it, noticing something special about it.

"Bell, where do you find this?" She asked. "This doesn't feel like a normal cup."

"It's a Holy Grail. Supposedly, it is capable of granting the wish of the one who possessed it." The Far Eastern woman explained. "I have doubt that this is a normal one, however."

"What makes you say that?" The Goddess turned her attention to her "child."

"The fact that it is here. Normally, the grail will assign seven masters, who will summon their own Servant – making it seven Servants – and fight each other until only one pair remains before revealing itself. To do that, it requires the mana gathered from the six fallen Servants."

"Servants…" Hestia let the word roll in her tongue. "What is a Servant anyway?"

"A Servant is, to put it simply, a physical manifestation of a heroic legend," Okita replied. "Basically, they are people of the past that are known today as 'heroes' who can be summoned into physical form."

"So, the heroes in the stories that my grandfather told me, they can be summoned as Servants?" Bell asked excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"Correct." She nodded her head.

"A physical manifestation…" The Goddess murmured with her eyes closed. "Okita, are you a Servant?"

"That is correct. I am Servant Saber. The other classes are Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker." She explained. "During my life, I suffered from consumption. It's a well-known part of my legend. Thus, if I am summoned, I will be having one. Fortunately, my disease won't spread to others. Though at the same time, it's incurable."

Bell and Hestia couldn't help but felt pity towards her. While they didn't know much about the disease, they knew that consumption caused someone to lose their weight and coughing blood. It was, quite morbidly, a "popular" disease in how many people know about it.

"Okita…" Bell looked at her in sympathy. "You…You're going to be alright, right?"

"Worry not. My disease won't kill me." Okita assured him. "However, I could be coughing at a very bad time, like during a battle. So, when you fight with me, you must pay attention to me. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's alright. It's not your fault that you have the disease or even your condition for that matter." He assured her in return. "Wait, I just remember something. Who is your master, Okita?"

"Really, Bell?" Hestia looked at him in incredulity. "Of course, it's you! You're the one who finds the Grail and thus the one who summoned her!"

Bell stopped thinking for a while before laughing at his own stupidity. That could explain the light that came from the Grail. The two of them diverted their attention towards Okita when they noticed that she was deeply thinking about something.

"Is there something wrong, Okita?" The Goddess asked.

"As I said, there would be seven pairs of Servant and master that fought each other until one pair is the winner. Normally." The Servant Saber said in return. "But circumstances make me wonder whether that's what currently happening."

Hestia understood what she meant. If it was a normal fight, then it was kind of moot since Bell already acquired the Holy Grail. At the same time, it was possible that Bell simply in possession of an empty goblet that needed to be filled with mana, meaning that the fight would still happen.

"What…What if I summoned another Servant with the Grail?" Bell suggested, causing the eyes of the women to look towards him. "If I can do that, then that means there's no other master in here, right?"

"That…could…work…?" Okita sounded rather unsure. "The reason a master can only summon one Servant is due to a limitation placed. There's also the upkeep of a Servant in mind which makes… Oh!"

"Eh?"

"The upkeep! Mine! I feel like I am getting it from two sources; you and Lady Hestia."

"Upkeep?" Hestia asked.

"For us Servants to remain in the physical world, we require mana provided by our master."

"I see. Hephaistos once told me that if you overuse magic, you will get affected by something called 'Mind Down' and collapse. In the worst cases, it could kill you." The Goddess said as she understood what Okita said. "That's why the limitation exists."

She diverted her attention to Bell.

"Bell, sit and raise your shirt. I want to check something real quick." She ordered him.

"Eh?" Bell blinked several times before following the order. "A-Ah, alright."

"Just as I expect…" Hestia commented as she picked up a paper and a pencil.

_Bell Cranel _

Level 1

Strength: G253 - G268  
Defense: H121 - H132  
Dexterity: F313 - F320  
Agility: G240 - G251  
Magic: I0 - I50

Magic:  
_Servant Summoning_: Summon a Heroic Spirit into one of Seven Servant Containers. Requires upkeep once servant is summoned.

_Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let red be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."  
"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.  
Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

_My dreams form the body  
Your Spirit shall show me the path as I walk it by my own power  
And so I hereby swear,  
That I shall be all the good in the world  
That I shall defeat all the evil in the world.  
You seven souls who reside at the fate I wish to reach  
Come forth from the binding circle  
Oh Keeper of the Balance! _

Open

Skills:  
_Liaris Freese_: Fast growth as long as feelings last. The strength of the effects corresponds with the level of the user's feelings.

"Take a look." Hestia said as she offered the paper to her "children."

"Huh. You're not doing it like how it is with me." Okita commented.

"It's just a quick check. There's no need for all stats to be written." She replied, hiding the real reason.

She didn't want Bell or Okita to know about his Skill. Which was why she only writing down the Magic status and the Magic that he gained. Fortunately, it seemed to be enough as Bell cried in joy upon reading it with Okita joining in.

"So, Goddess, is it OK if I try it?" He turned his attention to his Goddess.

"If the upkeep is still a problem, I can dematerialize myself," Okita stated as she turned invisible for a while before returning. "My upkeep will decrease in that condition."

Hestia thought about it deeply. On one hand, it was a very risky thing to do. Bell's life was on the line if it turned out that he couldn't handle upkeeping additional Servant. On the other hand, the condition of her Familia meant that she must accept every help available, especially from a Servant, which could be considered a spirit of a sort.

There was also how the white-haired boy stared at her with puppy eyes…

"Ah, alright! Fine!" Hestia declared, clearly unhappy with her own decision. "If anything happens to Bell, you and the other Servant will do your best to keep him safe! Got it, Okita?"

"Of course, Lady Hestia." Saber declared in return. "Bell is my master and I will do my best to…"

She stopped talking due to having another bout of cough.

_COUGH COUGH_

Hestia couldn't help but wonder if she made a mistake.

* * *

"Alright, this should be enough."

Okita walked several steps back from the altar and wiped the sweats on her forehead. On the wood, she had carved a magic circle. Despite having no experience in carving, it was – without a doubt – a well-made circle.

She didn't know why but for some reason, the knowledge about magic circle was imprinted into her mind. Another odd thing regarding this Holy Grail.

"Alright, Bell. All you need to do is to stand in front of the circle and say the chant." She said.

"Before that…" Bell asked something important. "Any suggestion on what Servant to summon?"

"I will suggest Caster or Assassin. The former is a magic-user and thus has little upkeep cost while the latter is physically the weakest Servant."

He nodded in return before stepping forward, positioning himself in front of the circle. The boy held out his left hand and began his chant. With each verse, the circle began to shine and a gust of wind began to blow from it. As the lights began to shine in a golden color, Bell hit the final verse.

"_You seven souls who reside at the fate I wish to reach, Come forth from binding circle, Oh Keeper of the Balance!_" Bell shouted as the light exploded.

"Did…did it work?" Hestia asked as she waved her hand to dissipate the smoke.

Bell meanwhile had his arms in front of his eyes to shield himself from the dust. As the dust began to dissipate, he lowered his arms and saw someone in front of him.

A woman with brown hair and green eyes was looking at him with a smile on her face. On her head was a bonnet strapped with a black ribbon. The blue dress that she wore was striped with a big white ribbon between the chest and neck area as a decoration and complemented with a pair of white gloves worn on her hands. Her feet were protected by a pair of tall black shoes and stockings. Finally, her hands were holding the handle of a knife and a small ball of light with wings and halo was floating beside her.

"I arrived in response to your summons." She declared before giving a bow. "I'm Assassin, Charlotte Corday."

* * *

**And the prologue is done. **

**In case you're wondering, yes, I am inspired by harouki's **_**Heroic Myth**_**. I will do my best to not 100% follow their story and will add my own parts. Also, I am not an as good writer as them but I hope you guys can still enjoy the story. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


	2. Grace of Blade

**Grace of Blade**

"Charlotte Corday…" Okita spoke the name, information about the Servant entered her mind. "The one responsible for the death of Jean-Paul Marat…"

"Indeed," Charlotte said in return as she looked around the broken church. "Oh my, the condition of the church…"

"I-I am sorry!" Bell exclaimed. "I know it's quite inappropriate but this is the only place…"

"No, no, it's alright." She raised her hand, trying to calm her master down. "It actually reminds me of home."

Charlotte walked off the altar and kept looking around when she locked her eyes on a certain individual. She moved herself to approach her and was now standing in front of the Goddess of the Familia.

"So…Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth…" She said the name. "That is your name, right, mademoiselle?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me," Hestia replied, stuttering a bit. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Corday."

"Please, just call me Charlotte." Servant Assassin smiled before putting her hand on her chin. "Hestia…it seems that the Greek Gods do indeed exist."

"Greek? What are you talking about?" The Goddess tilted her head.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." She waved her hand.

"Um, Miss – I mean, Charlotte," Bell spoke up, catching the attention of the woman. "There's something that makes me wonder."

"What is it, master?"

"J-Just call me Bell. As for the question…" He pointed his finger. "What is that?"

Charlotte moved her head to see the target of Bell's finger. It was none other than the floating light ball with a pair of wings and halo. It remained in its place, undisturbed by the sudden attention that it received.

"Oh, this? This is my companion, an angel." She replied. "To be honest, I am not sure why I have one. Maybe because I was given the nickname 'Angel of Assassination.'"

"That's right. You're Servant Assassin. Okita also said that you killed someone called Jean-Paul-something." Hestia said. "Why do you kill him? I know you not for even a day and could already tell you're such a nice girl that an assassin will be the last thing on anyone's mind regarding your."

The happiness in Charlotte's face was soon replaced by sadness. She grabbed her dress by the hem, not looking at anyone in the eye.

"W-W-Well, you know what, it doesn't m-matter." Hestia tried to salvage the situation. "J-Just help Bell and Okita a-and it will be enough!"

"Of course!" Her face turned back to its previous state almost immediately.

* * *

With the contract finished, the four of them returned to the underground room where Hestia presented them with the leftover food that was given to her from the food stand that she worked at. While Bell already munched on his portion, Okita and Charlotte looked at the food with curiosity.

"What is this?" Servant Saber asked as she sniffed the food.

"Jagamarukuns!" Hestia told her as the Goddess took a seat next to the white-haired boy. "They're very popular in town. Everyone from beggars to deities love them!"

The pink-haired woman looked at her fellow Heroic Spirit, who simply shrugged before taking a bite of the food. Okita decided to take a bite as well. A moment after she swallowed it, she coughed several times.

"O-Okita!" Bell exclaimed. "Did you…"

"No, no." She raised her hand as she cleared her throat. "My throat is still sore after the coughing earlier. It makes me uncomfortable eating this."

"Well, I have heard that eating deep-fried food with a sore throat is ill-advised," Hestia stated before turning her attention towards the other Servant. "What about you, Charlotte?"

"Hmm…" She munched several times before swallowing. "It's good. I can understand why this is popular. But they don't exactly feel…homey, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Bell asked.

"I usually eat food that is…receiving more attention in preparation." Servant Assassin tried to explain. "You know, food that is meticulously prepared and takes quite a time to be made?"

"Oh, I get it. There's a pub called Hostess of Fertility that served food that can take at least 10 minutes for it to be ready." He stated. "That's what you mean, right?"

"I suppose." She said in return as she took the last bite of her jagamarukun. "So, Lady Hestia, about joining your Familia…"

"Hmm…" The Goddess looked at her. "Do you want to do it now or the next day?"

"As soon as possible, if you could."

"Alright. Just let Bell finish his dinner first."

After he finished his dinner and exited the room, Charlotte and Hestia went to the bed. The former took off her dress and lay on her stomach. The latter used a knife to prick her finger and drew on the back of the Servant.

"Huh," Charlotte commented. "I now have a connection with you as well, Lady Hestia."

"Okita said the same thing as well." The Goddess replied as she placed some parchment on Assassin's back.

"Well, that could be me being…me." The Far Eastern woman said in return. "I can be quite…airheaded."

The two other women looked at her with their eyes blinking several times as Hestia peeled off the parchment. The Goddess looked at the sheet as Charlotte put her dress back on. She gave it to her most recent "child" as she allowed Bell to enter the room.

_Marie-Anne Charlotte de Corday d'Armont _

Level 1

Strength: I0  
Defense: I0  
Dexterity: I0  
Agility: I0  
Magic: I0

Magic:

Open

Skills:  
_Presence Concealment_: Completely hide one's presence and becomes almost impossible to be detected. Loses efficiency when preparing to attack.  
_Determination of Steel_: Ignores pain as long as determination last. Endurance towards speed beyond normal.  
_Le Rêve Ensoleillé_: Perform a single undetectable attack. Success rate increases the more one is acknowledged.

"But really…Spirits are rather amazing after all," Hestia commented as Charlotte showed the parchment after reading it herself. "Even if your legends were based on humans, it's still completely different from how Bell started out. I have to ask Hephaistos how to lock and hide the falna or anyone who can read the hieroglyphs will be able to understand your status and wonder why a pair of Level 1 supposed humans have skills and magic on their first day."

"So, what do we do now?" Okita asked.

"Well, it's already dark. Let's register the two of you to the Guild tomorrow." Hestia said while yawning before suddenly closing her mouth. "Damn, I forgot about the sleeping arrangement."

"It's alright. Servants don't need to sleep, so we can remain awake until the sun rises." Charlotte stated. "We also don't need food, to be honest, but personally, I won't say no to one."

"Are you sure about that?" Bell asked worriedly. "Must be boring just sitting around doing nothing."

_COUGH COUGH _

As if to answer his question, Okita's sickness once again relapsed. The three other people in the room looked at her and each other worriedly and awkwardly. Still coughing, Saber went towards one of the corners of the room and sat there.

"I…I'll be here…" She spoke weakly before coughing again. "Just…leave me…"

They looked at her before looking at each other. Hestia let out a sigh.

"That's it. I don't care what she said. I am going to ask Miach for medicine." The Goddess stated. "What about you, Charlotte?"

"Well…" The woman's eyes went to look somewhere else before looking back at Hestia. "Do you have a book or at least something that I can read?"

"Oh!" Bell snapped his finger before walking towards the drawer. "If I am not wrong…"

The two women looked at him curiously before he turned around, holding a book in his hands.

"This is one of the few things that I brought from my old home before coming to Orario." He explained as he showed it to Charlotte. "A book about the journey of various heroes from time to time."

"Thanks. I am looking forward to it." She smiled as she accepted the book.

The three of them turned their attention towards Okita when they heard a snore coming from her. Her head was lower than earlier and she let out another snore. Hestia grabbed the blanket that she usually used and approached the Servant. She then covered her with the blanket before returning to her bed.

"She needs it more than me." The Goddess stated before anyone could ask.

Bell and Charlotte stared at her for a while before letting out a smile, agreeing with the decision that she made.

* * *

After taking a bath and dressing, Bell looked at the form of his sleeping Goddess, smiled, and exited the room. When he reached the main room of the church, he saw Charlotte sitting on one of the pews, still reading the book that he borrowed. Upon noticing him, she smiled and nodded her head before returning to the book. Smiling back at her, he went towards the door and opened it.

At the courtyard, Okita was practicing her moves. She looked healthier compared to how he saw her last night. Considering her condition though, it was likely an event that would repeat itself, something that Bell hope could be avoided.

He watched as the Samurai fought against an imaginary opponent. The movement that she made was a lot slower compared to the one that she made in the Dungeon yet he could still feel the strength that was being put in each slash and thrust.

When she was done, Okita sheathed her katana and turned around to walk back into the church. It was by then that she discovered that her master has been watching her training. A small blush appeared on her face.

"Did…did you watch?" She asked embarrassedly.

"Y-Yeah…" Bell awkwardly replied before letting out a small laugh. "S-Sorry."

"O-Oh, nothing! Just…didn't expect you at all…"

The two of them stood in front of each other awkwardly before hearing the door of the church being opened. Bell moved away from the door so that he didn't obstruct the path. The one behind the door was revealed to be Hestia, still having her eyes closed as she stretched herself.

"Good morning, Bell…" She greeted them, still feeling sleepy. "Good morning, Okita…"

"G-Good morning, Goddess."

"Good morning to you as well, Lady Hestia."

The three of them then noticed that someone was approaching them. It was Charlotte, her face indicated that she was worried.

"Lady Hestia, if you don't mind me asking…" She asked. "…is it normal for the pantry to be empty?"

"Err, yeah, unfortunately," Hestia replied, looking quite embarrassed. "While our monetary condition is not as bad as how it was when Bell and I started our Familia, we still try to spend as little as possible. Most of the food that we ate was what I can bring back, often a leftover from my workplace."

She listened to the explanation given by her Goddess before letting out a sigh.

"I guess that means we're going to be shopping for food today." Assassin stated. "I hope you don't mind, Milady, but I have no wish of eating jagamarukun every day."

"Well, I suppose you have a point." Hestia agreed. "There should be enough money for a decent meal."

Upon hearing that, Bell couldn't help but smile. While he had no problem with the food that his Goddess brought back home, he admitted that he much preferred the food like the ones prepared by the Hostess of Fertility.

"Oh, I just remember." He stated, catching the attention of the women. "Okita, Charlotte, do any of you know what is this?"

The white-haired boy showed them his left hand, which was etched with red markings in the form of a flame made up of three lines. It was something that he discovered when he took a bath earlier.

"Those are Command Spells," Okita explained as she pointed at his hand. "It is a symbol of the relationship between a master and a Servant. Each of them can be used to give an absolute order that a Servant could not disobey."

"How…absolute?"

"To the point of ordering them to take their own life." Charlotte joined in. "It's a guarantee for a Servant to think twice before betraying their master."

"That's…I don't want to force someone to do something like that…" Bell muttered.

"It's more than that. You can also use them to give a boost to your Servant." Saber said. "If you, for example, order me to 'defeat that opponent,' I will receive a massive boost in power in order to defeat them. The more specific the order, the more powerful the spell will be."

"I see." He smiled, glad that the spells that he held were more than just a tool to order someone to take their own life.

"Hey, Bell…" Hestia spoke up, her voice had a teasing tone. "Since you can give them an absolute order, and that they are women, you better not…"

"O-O-O-Of c-c-course n-n-not!" He blushed so hard that his face had the same color as a ripe tomato. "I-I-I would n-n-n-never think o-o-of doing t-that!"

Okita and Charlotte looked at each other, knowing the meaning of the conversation. The former merely let out a giggle while the latter simply shrugged.

It was something good to hear

* * *

Bell led the way down the street toward the guild, pointing out landmarks to the two Servants while they walked almost side by side with each other.

"So, just how important the Guild is exactly?" Okita asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that they are the only thing that resembles the government in Orario," Bell replied, not exactly sure himself. "The Guild keeps a rather large library that's open to all registered adventurers. I am sure you can find better information there."

Upon hearing the word "library," Charlotte's eyes became wider, something that was noticed by the other two, causing them to laughed and made her blushed.

"Ah, we're here." Bell declared before they entered the Pantheon, the main building of the Guild.

When they entered the building, they noticed that it was already quite busy despite being in the morning. Bell looked around and saw Eina at her usual counter. He approached her along with the Servants.

"Good morning Miss Eina!"

"Good morning Bell," Eina replied his greeting with a smile. "You're earlier than usual."

"Mph!" He nodded his head. "We're here to register new members of our Familia."

"I see. I am glad to hear that." The half-elf smile became wider. "So, where are they?"

Bell turned his head, seeing the Servants standing in front of the quest board. When Charlotte gave a glance to his direction, he waved his hand, causing her to approached him along with Okita.

"Good morning, mademoiselle." Assassin greeted her with a little bow. "You're the advisor of Bell, correct?"

"That is correct," Eina replied, fixing her glasses. "I assume the two of you are the new members of the Hestia Familia?"

The two Servants nodded his head. With the confirmation received, Eina went to pick up two registration forms. She made her way around to the other side of the counter to the adventurers.

"Do you mind following me? I can give the two of you the orientation while you fill out the registration form." She told them.

Eina led them to a private booth where she began to give the Guild approved orientation of the Dungeon to Okita and Charlotte. She briefly went over the history of the Dungeon, how it spewed monsters out constantly in the past before the Gods descended and placed the Tower of Babel over it to seal the Dungeon and keep its monsters at bay while also going over details of the monsters that appeared on the Upper Floors and recommending that they, as new Adventurers, shouldn't venture passed the Fifth Floor until they got a better handle on things.

As they filled in their forms, the two Servants gave a glance towards each other before returning to their respective paper. The message was clear; "no need to follow the last advice."

"Is there a reason why the Dungeon still exists?" Okita asked. "Couldn't the gods just, like, destroy it or something?"

"I am not sure why they didn't do it when they first descend," Eina explained. "As for the present time, it's because many of the technology used today require magic stone as fuel, which can only be obtained from the monsters that the Dungeon spawn."

"So, it's basically a mine," Charlotte stated. "A mine with living dangers."

"That's a crude way to put it but not wrong." The half-elf fixed her glasses. "As a god once put it, it's a catch-22, whatever that means."

The two Servants gave the forms to Eina, who accepted it with a smile. She checked them and, seeing everything was in order, nodded her head.

"Is there anything you want to know?" The staff asked them.

"The library," Charlotte spoke up. "When does it open?"

"The Guild itself is never closed though only a few people available during the night compared to daytime," Eina explained. "So, while you can visit the library at all time, I advise against it after sunset."

The two women smiled. One because of her love for reading and another because someone _finally _considered using the resources available for them.

"Well, that should be all," Okita stated as she stood up. "We'll take our leave then."

Charlotte stood up and followed Saber. As both of them exited the booth, Bell gave Eina a smile while waving his hand.

"See you later, Miss Eina!" He said before following after his Servants.

"Good luck with your new members, Bell!" The half-elf replied with a smile as well.

* * *

Following their plan, the three of them headed towards the Sixth Floor. While Bell was hesitant to follow through, not wanting to be scolded by Eina again, he also knew that the monsters in that floor wouldn't be a challenge for a Servant without falna, let alone two that were blessed.

After all, he met Okita in the Fifth Floor and the floor below it was only a little bit more difficult.

The trio went to their destination as fast as they could, to the point that they only killed monsters that were in their way and didn't even bother to collect the magic stones, much to Bell's chagrin. He admitted that they didn't worth that much but still…

"Monster group ahead!" Okita exclaimed, causing her and others to grab their weapons.

"Behind us as well!" Charlotte warned after glancing to their rear. "Smaller in number."

"Alright, let's do this," Bell stated as he drew out his knife.

Without any more word, the three of them dashed towards the monsters; Assassin to the rear while Bell and Saber to the front.

Despite already using it several times, Bell couldn't help but still felt excited when he used the Hestia Knife. It was a high-grade weapon made by Hephaistos, something that he thought could only be bought several years after starting his adventure in the Dungeon.

Yeah, he still remembered Eina's advice to not go on an adventure. At the same time, it was the only way that could make him closer to his desire.

The white-haired boy glanced towards Okita. As expected, she gracefully slashed her way through the monsters almost effortlessly. Curious about the ability of his other Servant, he turned his head towards Charlotte.

Just like Okita, the monsters offered her little challenge. Unlike her though, Assassin merely performed simply slashes and stabs with her knife, focusing on the body parts where a hit or two would be fatal. Her familiar supported her by distracting the monsters and shooting some of them with a beam of light.

After killing a War Shadow, Bell tried to find another target, only to realize that the battle was over. He blinked several times, not expecting it to end this soon.

"Whoa, Servants really are something…" Bell commented as he went towards a corpse. "This is the fastest battle that I ever experienced."

"Well, considering that Servants are more powerful compared to normal people and that the latter could defeat monsters, for some even with ease…" Okita commented as she stood guard. "Yeah, it's to be expected."

As Bell retrieved a magic stone from a corpse, Charlotte observed him closely. When he went towards another corpse, she looked for a similar corpse and walked towards it. She followed what Bell did step by step, managing to retrieve the stone on her own, making her smile.

In the midst of the extraction, the trio heard a sound coming from the wall. They saw several monsters were being spawned from it, causing Bell and Charlotte to almost abandon their current activity. It was unnecessary for Okita went to action and immediately beheaded the Goblins and stabbed the Frog Shooters.

"Just focused on extracting the stones and the drop items." The Samurai stated. "The sooner we're done here, the better."

They nodded their heads, continuing the extraction of the magic stones with increased speed. The Dungeon was currently spawning more monsters, a period that was more dangerous than normal as the spawning locations couldn't be predicted. Thus, it was imperative for them to be on the move as soon as possible.

* * *

"Sorry for making you carry it, Okita."

"It's alright, Bell. For me, it's like carrying a feather."

After they fulfilled Bell's bag until it was almost full, the trio decided to return to the surface and exchanged the stones and items. However, they gathered a lot more compared to what Bell usually gathered alone. In the middle of their journey, he could feel his shoulders being strained. Sensing it, Okita decided to carry it instead; a decision that took a while to be implemented due to Bell's stubbornness.

"Really, Bell. I know I am sick but that doesn't make me weak." The swordswoman stated as they arrived in an exchange booth. "I bet I can carry three times the maximum weight of what you can carry."

"I-I know. It's just that…" Bell scratched his head. "I don't feel exactly comfortable making a woman carried my own belongings. Like, it's my responsibility, you know?"

"I get it but…"

"What do you mean it's only worth 5,000 valis?!"

The three of them stopped talking and turned their attention to the yell. Several feet away from them, at another booth, they saw an adventurer having an intense debate with a Guild staff.

"Hey, check it again! Make sure your eyes are in proper condition this time!"

"How long do you think I have been working in this business?!"

"Whoa, that's…" Bell was unable to make a comment.

"Looks like just a disagreement." Okita shrugged. "Nothing out of ordinary, to be honest."

"Um, sir, miss?"

They turned their attention away from the debate, now seeing the staff in front of them looking at them awkwardly.

"You…want to exchange, right?" He asked, rather uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"Ah, yes! Sorry!" Okita immediately gave him the magic stones and drop items. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. It's not the first time he caused a commotion." The staff replied as he accepted the stones and items. "Him and his fellow Familia, to be honest."

"And you guys don't kick them out?" Charlotte asked.

"Eh. We've dealt with worse." As the staff appraised the items, he gave them a warning. "Speaking of which, be careful with them, Soma Familia. Greedy adventurers are kind of the norm but they have gone beyond it."

"We appreciate the warning." The Samurai replied.

After receiving the money in exchange for the stones and items, the trio exited the building. Looking to the sky, Bell realized that they finished their journey earlier compared to when he was alone. He wondered what else to do now.

Oh, right. Buying groceries.

"Do you know where the market is, Bell?" Charlotte asked, having the same idea as him.

"Sure." He nodded his head. "This way!"

The three of them walked to the market, passing through the sea of people. Once they reached the place, they saw that it was quite busy with vendors selling various products and buyers searching for what they desire.

"Alright. Just leave this to me." Charlotte declared as she approached a vendor selling vegetables.

Hearing it, Okita and Bell decided to let her did the buying. They couldn't exactly hear what she was saying due to how busy and noisy the market was but they could hear the core of it. She had at first a small talk with the vendor, asking how his day was. She then went to ask about the vegetables and listened as he listed his products. It was followed by haggling which occurred for several minutes until an agreement was reached.

"That's awesome, Charlotte! That's like how the aunties back in my village buy groceries!" Bell praised her before realizing what he had just said. "A-Ah, sorry! I-I-I mean…!"

"It's alright." She replied before giggling.

They then went ahead to other vendors. They bought several ounces of beef and oxtails along with some spices. Combined with the carrots, turnips, celery, onions, and white cabbage that they bought earlier, they imagined the dish that they could make.

"Alright, now we just need to buy some bread and beer." Assassin stated, causing Bell to raise an eyebrow.

"Beer? What for?" He scratched his head.

"To drink, of course. What else?" Charlotte said, confused as well.

"But we already have water."

"Huh? It's…" She was about to say something when her eyes suddenly widened. "Right, I forgot that the water here is hygienic to be safely consumed. Back where I come from, people in the city have to rely on low-content alcoholic drink."

"Ah, I see." He nodded his head. "Let's continue, then."

* * *

After returning to the church, the three of them immediately went to the kitchen. Much to the embarrassment of two people, Charlotte – being raised in a convent - was the only one who had ever cooked before and thus had to make their meal alone.

""We're sorry!"" Bell and Okita said at the same time as they bowed in front of her.

"No, no. It's alright. I don't blame any of you." Assassin replied with a smile. "If you really want to help, I know several tasks that you can do."

Because of how seldom they were used, the bowls and tableware like spoons and forks were covered in dust. Bell was given the task of cleaning them. Meanwhile, Okita washed the vegetables. After she gave them to Charlotte, the latter ordered her to watch the pot that was being used to simmer the meat while she chopped the vegetables.

"How much longer?" Bell asked, already feeling hungry after smelling the food. "Sorry, it smells so good."

"Still quite long," Charlotte replied. "Stew is not something that can be cooked quickly. It's cheap food albeit a long one."

"Ah, this will be my first time tasting a Nanban food. I can't wait." Okita stated.

When the stew was finally ready, it was at the same moment as when Hestia came home. Hearing the arrival of his Goddess, Bell went towards the living room, leaving the women with the food.

"Welcome home, Goddess!" He energetically greeted her.

"Ah, Bell! You come home early!" She replied with a smile. "I know you guys plan to cook this time but I am sure there's nothing wrong with a jagamarukun or two."

"They could be side dishes," Charlotte stated, causing the two of them to look at her.

She and Okita came to the room carrying trays filled with bowls. The steam of the stew could be watched even from afar.

"Alright, then! Let's eat!" Hestia declared excitedly.

Bell and Hestia sat on the sofa while Okita and Charlotte occupied the bed. Each of them had a bowl of stew with pieces of bread on the top. While the boy and the Goddess immediately ate their food, the Servants prayed first before joining in.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"Um, this is really good!" Hestia stated after eating a bit. "What kind of stew is this, Charlotte?"

"It's called _pot-au-feu_. A dish enjoyed by the rich and poor alike." She replied before eating a spoonful. "Usually, it's not served this way but this is simpler."

"It still tastes good," Okita stated, already finishing half of her meal. "While the appearance is, well, not as…artistic as the food I usually eat, as long as…"

_COUGH COUGH _

Saber suddenly had another fit of coughing, causing her to drop the bowl, spilling its content on the floor. Seeing it, Hestia immediately grabbed something that she had brought with her after visiting the shop of a best friend of her.

"Okita, here!" She said as she offered her a tube of a special potion. "Drink it!"

The Samurai took the tube and drank the content. After taking several breaths, she let out a long sigh. No longer coughing, others let out a sigh as well, glad that the situation was over.

"Lady Hestia, thank you so much." She told her. "However, as I said, it is not necessary. No potion will be…"

"Nonsense!" The Goddess declared, cutting the sentence of her "child." "Okita, you're one of my children and a member of Hestia Familia. Even if it's not a permanent solution, even if I have to supply you with the potion for the rest of your life, I am still going to do it! It is my responsibility as your Goddess!"

The room went silent after Hestia delivered her declaration. The three of them looked at her, astonished by what they had just heard. Bell and Charlotte smiled, letting everyone else knew about their opinion regarding the decision of their Goddess. Okita then smiled as well, standing up from the bed and then bowed before her.

"You have my gratitude from the deepest part of my heart, Lady Hestia." The Samurai declared.

"It's alright. Think nothing about it." Hestia smiled in return.

"Well, considering the mess…" Charlotte stated as she stood up and put her bowl on a table. "Bell, can you get another bowl for Okita while I get a rag?"

"Sure!" He stood up as well and went to the kitchen.

"Ah, no. There's…"

"Nope. Just sit, rest, and let us handle the problems." Assassin immediately replied.

Saber tried to say something else but stopped when she felt Hestia grabbed her arm. She looked at the Goddess who simply smiled and shook her head as she gestured towards the bed. Okita stood around for a while before nodding her head and took a seat.

After a while, the mess has been cleaned and Bell returned from the kitchen with a bowl of stew. He went towards Okita and offered it to her with a smile. Smiling as well, she accepted the bowl from her master.

And thus, ended another day for the Hestia Familia.

* * *

**It's done. **

**For those of you wondering about Okita's disease, it is indeed tuberculosis. Historically, it is called "consumption" due to how the disease caused a weight loss. Okita, as someone from before the modern era, would very likely call her disease its old name. **

**As for how much I would follow canon, I can't say. I am not sure when I would basically divert away from it but I would add several changes in the canonical events. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please! **


	3. Hidden Side

**Hidden Side **

Before they left for the Dungeon, the "children" of Hestia updated their status first. The women received their first with Bell being the last. It was rather difficult, what with being watched and making sure that she didn't put his Skill into the parchment, but Hestia once again managed to hide the rare Skill possessed by her first "child."

"Hmm…" She looked at the parchments first before giving them to her "children." "Quite interesting, if you ask me."

The three of them became curious after hearing that and looked at their respective parchment, which they also showed to their fellow members.

_Bell Cranel_

Level 1

Strength: G268 - G274  
Defense: H132 - H140  
Dexterity: F320 - F329  
Agility: G251 - G262  
Magic: I50 - H142

_Okita Souji Fujiwara no Kaneyoshi_

Level 1

Strength: I0 - I2  
Defense: I0 - I1  
Dexterity: I0 - I3  
Agility: I0 - I2  
Magic: I0

_Marie-Anne Charlotte de Corday d'Armont_

Level 1

Strength: I0 - I2  
Defense: I0  
Dexterity: I0 - I2  
Agility: I0 - I3  
Magic: I0

"Eh, that's so small…!" Okita complained upon seeing her stats.

"My Defense does not increase. Same thing with my Magic and Okita's." Charlotte put her hand on her chin. "I remember not defending against any attack. I simply dodge. And both of us didn't use any form of magic."

"That's how you increase your stats; by doing something related to it." The Goddess confirmed it. "Also, the harder the challenge you face, the higher the amount of point you received."

"Now that you mention it, it is basically a walk in the park for us Servant." The Samurai stated before sighing.

Bell nodded his head upon hearing the explanation. That explained why – with the exception of Magic – his stats received fewer points of improvement than usual. For the Magic, it was likely because he was now supporting two Servants.

Hestia thought deeply about it. It was not an unexpected development but not an unwelcome one. Almost every day she was worried that Bell's Skill would be discovered which would cause other gods to want to take him away from her. However, this could be the solution.

If the Servants go with him to the Dungeon, then Bell would receive fewer points compared to when he was alone. Sure, there was still the Magic stat but it was easier to explain compared to the other four stats. As for the Servants, most gods would simply look at their stats, consider them lousy, and pay no more attention.

It was not a perfect plan but it was better than having none at all.

"Oh, look at the time." The Goddess stated upon looking at the clock. "I better get ready for work!"

"""Good luck, Goddess/Lady Hestia.""" Her "children" said.

"Good luck to you three as well."

* * *

The three of them headed towards the Seventh Floor again. Unfortunately, it seemed that they arrived on a bad day for the monsters of the floor were few in number. Most of their times were spent looking for monsters and when they found them, rarely in double-digit.

"You know, I just realize something…" Bell spoke up as he slashed a Kobold into two. "…but we don't have a Familia Captain yet."

"What do you mean?" Okita asked as she dodged a War Shadow swinging its limb. "Aren't you the Captain?"

"Well, not really." He looked around for more monster. "Being the first means that technically, I can't be a captain because, well, I have no one to lead. And after you and Charlotte joined the Familia, we haven't made anything official."

"From the way you talk…" Charlotte joined in. "…you don't have any desire to be the captain."

"I-I am not sure it's a good idea for me to become one." The white-haired boy knelt in front of a Frog Shooter corpse. "It's a position with a lot of responsibility. Making sure our finance is not in red, organizing the logistic of Dungeon expedition, speaking with other Familias. I was a simple farm boy before coming to Orario. I don't think I am suitable for the position."

"Ah, I get what you mean." Saber scratched her head. "Especially if you have subordinates that are…eccentric."

"That's right!" Bell snapped his finger. "You're a captain of Shi…Shin…"

"Shin. Sen. Gu. Mi." She helped him with the word. "Please try to remember it, Bell."

"O-Of course. Haha…" He laughed awkwardly. "By the way, that's it! Why don't you become the captain, Okita?"

"Me?" The Samurai blinked several times as she pointed at herself. "I am not sure about that. An expeditionary Familia and a police force are two different things. My experience is with the latter, so I am not…"

"However, you're also the only one in the Familia with _any _experience in leadership," Charlotte stated as she extracted a magic stone from a Goblin corpse. "While I dislike badmouthing, I am sure we can agree our Goddess lack such quality."

Bell couldn't help but let out an awkward laugh and agreed with Assassin. As much as he loved his Goddess, he could see that she didn't possess the skill to be a good leader. She was a hard worker, yes, and also very caring to her children, yes. But that alone wasn't enough to be a leader, let alone a good one.

"I guess so…" Okita let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll take the position."

"That's great, Okita!" Bell commented in an energetic voice. "I am sure you…"

"GAAAH!"

The boy immediately closed his mouth upon hearing that. His Servants diverted their attention towards the voice as well. It was not a voice that was made by a monster but rather an adventurer. The three of them looked at each other, nodded their heads, and immediately ran towards the source, leaving the corpses of monsters with their magic stone remained inside.

"Can you hear us?" Bell exclaimed as they kept running. "Hello!"

Yet the voice that screamed in pain did not answer the question. Dread started to fill their hearts, wondering if the worst had already happened.

It was revealed to be the answer. They finally found the adventurer or rather his remains. Three Dungeon Lizards surrounded the body and were pulling it apart, wanting to get the biggest cut of the meat.

Bell increased his speed, becoming the first to kill one of the Lizards by stabbing it in the head. Another Lizard released its mouth from the corpse and was about to lunge towards him when Charlotte's angel distracted it, giving her the opening to kill it. The last Lizard tried to run away but in the end, was unable to escape from the adventurers with Okita being the one that delivered the killing blow.

With no threat on sight, the white-haired boy looked at the corpse of the adventurer that they had failed to escape and tried his best to not look away in terror and disgust. Two of its limbs – an arm and a leg – were almost torn away from the main body. Various scratches and cut adorned the corpse.

Okita knelt in front of the remains and observed it. Upon noticing something, she slowly turned it over and her eyes widened upon seeing it. Charlotte and Bell soon followed her expression when they saw it as well.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" She commented without any hint of emotion as she plucked an arrow from the back of the corpse.

"He…it…his…" Bell was unable to make a word, knowing the meaning behind the arrow.

"For some reason, at least two adventurers have a disagreement that turned really bad," Charlotte commented.

"The length of the arrow is quite short." Okita inspected the ammunition in her hands. "It also only has two fletches rather than three."

"A crossbow then." Assassin stated.

The two of them noticed that one of them remained silent after the discovery. They turned their heads towards Bell, seeing him frozen where he stood by. Saber stood up and walked towards him, touching him by the shoulder and shaking him once they were close.

"Bell, are you alright?" She asked her master.

"E-Eh?" He blinked twice before looking at her eye-to-eye. "I…I am…"

"First time seeing a dead body?" She gestured at the corpse.

"Y-Yeah…" Bell looked away. "It's…not my first experience with death. My grandfather is no longer among the living. But…seeing his…condition…"

"Unfortunately, this would not be the last time we see this." She stated in sympathy. "That's what happens in a lawless place like the Dungeon."

Bell simply nodded his head. He knew that some adventurers were wicked enough that they were not that different from criminals. It was another thing seeing it first hand, however. Killing another person for the sake of getting more money was something that he could not understand. Even with the financial condition of his Familia, never once the thought of doing "something wrong" cross his mind.

Charlotte observed the two of them before using her knife to cut the part of the clothes of the deceased adventurer that was decorated with the Familia insignia. She went towards them and handed the fabric to Bell, who accepted it.

"The least that we could do is telling his Familia of his demise." Assassin stated as her master looked at the fabric.

"Of course." He nodded his head before putting it inside his bag.

Thus, the three of them left the Seventh Floor and headed towards the surface.

* * *

After she finished her shift, Hestia decided to go to the Blue Pharmacy, a shop that sold various potion and medicine owned by the Miach Familia, whose god was one of few friends of her.

"Good afternoon," The Goddess entered the store. "Eh? Take? You're here?"

"Ah, Hestia!" The God, Takemikazuchi, greeted her. "Good afternoon to you as well."

Takemikazuchi, the God of Thunder and Sword God from the Far East, called "Take" by gods close to him, was another friend of Hestia. Just like her, he was the head of an exploration Familia with the members being six orphans that he took care of. They came to Orario in order to earn money to support the shrine where they grew up back in the Far East.

"So, what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Hestia asked as she approached her friend.

"Just restocking the potions of my Familia." He replied. "I just so happen to have free time and decide to do something to help them."

"Hestia." The owner of the pharmacy, Miach, entered the room. "You're here to pick up your order?"

"Yep." She nodded her head as she walked towards the counter. "It's ready, right?"

"Of course." He turned his attention towards his only "child." "Naza, can you get it?"

"Sure." She replied with her tired-sounding voice. "Seven bottles of tuberculosis medicine coming up…"

"TBC?" Takemikazuchi raised an eyebrow. "Hestia, did something happen to Bell?"

Tuberculosis, TBC for short, was the name used in Orario and the surrounding area to refer to the disease known as "consumption." It was used by the gods which then spread to their "children" and then to the common folks.

"It's not him. It's for my other children, Okita." Hestia explained.

"Ah, congratulations, Hestia!" He exclaimed with an energetic voice. "So, Okita, she comes from the Far East?"

"Mm!" She nodded her head excitedly. "Her name is Okita Souji."

"You're really kind, Hestia." Miach joined the conversation. "Despite the condition of your finance, you're willing to take care of your child and insists on buying our medicine rather than accepting it for free."

"Oh, come on, it's not that different from what you did for Naza." Hestia made a smile. "Besides, it's an early stage, so it's not that bad. She's more than capable of exploring the Dungeon."

"That's good to hear." The blue-haired God replied as Naza appeared with a box.

"Here you go." She gave the box to Hestia. "Remember that if she stops midway, her disease will become worse. So, make sure that she does not."

"I will force-drink this medicine to her if I must." The Goddess replied with a voice full of determination.

* * *

"I see…" Eina took off her glasses and closed her eyes. "I am sorry that you have to witness it."

After returning to the surface, the trio immediately went towards the Pantheon to informed the death of the adventurer. They approached the half-elf staff and delivered the news.

"I-It's alright," Bell assured his advisor. "I…we…we'll manage."

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Eina," Okita asked her. "How often does this thing occurred?"

"We do not know." She answered while shaking her head. "When someone died in the Dungeon, the monsters often eat the remains fast enough that their death won't be noticed until at least a day later."

"I see. A perfect place to commit a crime then." The Samurai stated. "Especially one that involves a death or two."

"Indeed. When two Familias have a dispute that could cause…public disorder, they settle it in the Dungeon."

"A-And the Guild do nothing about it?" Bell asked, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"We can't do anything about it." Eina looked at him sadly. "Commit a crime in the Dungeon and you're very likely will leave no evidence of your involvement."

Bell couldn't help but grimaced. The half-elf also couldn't help but feel guilty. Bell was…pure and naïve, for the lack of better word. Every adventurer was a little screwed up in the head, even the kindest of them. Their life was not an easy one. Thus, Eina wanted to preserve the innocence and pureness of her latest adventurer as long as possible.

Perhaps she should have at least gave him a warning.

Speaking about the boy, looking at his sorry state of armor, which was a simple breastplate, an idea popped into her mind; a way to apologize for being an inadequate advisor.

"Say, Bell…" She opened her mouth.

"Y-Yes?" He answered, diverting his mind away from the revelation that he received.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

* * *

The next day, Bell didn't go to the Dungeon and instead went with Eina to buy a new set of armor for himself. Hestia went to the Babel to work at one of the shops owned by the Hephaistos Familia in order to pay for the Hestia Knife.

Which left two Servants in charge of the church.

"Boring…" Okita commented as she lied on a pew.

"I have some books if you want to read," Charlotte stated, currently reading one of those books.

Saber looked at the ceiling of the church. She had drunk the dose of the day of the TBC medicine that Hestia bought, thus it was unlikely for her to have a bout of cough at least until the sunset.

A part of her wished that she had this medicine back then. She wouldn't have to abandon her comrades if that was the case.

She stood up from the pew and walked towards their room. After a few minutes, she emerged from it. Curious, Assassin looked away from her book and found that the swordswoman has changed her outfit.

She had replaced her pink kimono with a white, shorter one and her hakama with black leggings that go past her knees. She had also added a black scarf on her neck and a white cord crossing her chest. Finally, she now wore the infamous _asagi-iro _haori with "white mountain stripes" of the Shinsengumi.

"Where are you going?" Charlotte asked as the Samurai walked past her and went towards the front doors.

"Just taking a walk," Okita replied without looking at her. "Don't worry. I will be back before sunset."

After Saber exited the church, Assassin simply shrugged and returned to her books.

* * *

She decided to not go to the Dungeon. While she could deal with the monsters alone, she lacked a short blade like a dagger or knife to extract the magic stone inside their body. Looking at her katana, the Samurai wondered how much a decent wakizashi or tanto would cost.

Entering the Pantheon, Okita looked around and located the quest board. She walked towards it with her hand on her chin. She had read some of the papers that were pinned when she visited the building for the first time with Bell and Charlotte. Some of the papers were no longer on the board and have been replaced while others still on it.

Through the quest system, people could ask for a service of an adventurer in order to deal with a problem. Ranging from collecting material to eliminating a threat, various types of quest were available for adventurers to gain extra money or even rare item, like an elixir for example.

Speaking of which, there was actually a quest with that reward. She wouldn't take it though since it required her to travel to the 20th Floor. There was also the fact that she wasn't interested.

It was another quest that took her interest.

* * *

"Yeah, there are times when bandits could be quite problematic." A guard, member of the Ganesha Familia, told her. "That's why sometimes we went to the Guild and had those quests posted."

"Why don't the Ganesha Familia handle the problem themselves?" Okita asked as she tilted her head.

"We don't have the personnel. Our members are split into several groups with their own task; performing expedition into the Dungeon, guarding the street of the city, making sure the trade routes remain open, things you expect for police and soldiers to do." The guard played with her ponytail. "We barely have enough people for Orario itself."

"I get what you mean." The Samurai nodded her head. "So, this group of bandits…"

"Ah, yes. There are seven of them, the last sighting being the forest 25 miles south of the city. As far as we know, they are not affiliated with any Familia. So, even Level 1 would be more than enough to handle them."

"I see." She put her hand on her chin. "Well, this is just like back home."

"Oh? Not your first rodeo with them?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. There was a political turmoil in my home. I worked for…the police when it occurred."

"Well, I won't dig further. What happened in your past is your own business." The guard waved her hand. "Speaking of which, let me prepare your papers."

"Thank you."

* * *

Okita realized her mistake after she was near the forest. She should have accepted the offer of being given a horse. She didn't need one for she – a Servant – was faster than any steed. Of course, the meant she would need to explain to the guards how she managed to go to the forest and return in such a short time.

Well, she'll deal with it when it was the time. First thing first, the bandits.

It wasn't hard to find them, as it turned out. She could see smoke rising, indicating the existence of fire. Either it was a forest fire or someone was cooking. She bet on the latter.

She was proven to be correct. From her hiding spot, Okita saw several tents and supply; their base of operation. The fire that created the smoke was being used by two men currently grilling meat of some kind, maybe a dear or boar. Their faces matched the sketches that were given to her. She only saw them though with the position of the remaining five remained unknown.

Not that it mattered for her.

Okita emerged from her hiding spot, walking leisurely towards the two bandits. When one of them noticed her arrival, Saber immediately unsheathed her katana and – before they could make any noise – decapitated the two of them.

"AAAHH!"

Saber turned her eyes towards the person who screamed; it was another bandit, pointing at her with fear on his face. His scream warned the remaining bandits, who came out from the tents and trees with weapons on hand. She showed no reaction, retaining the cold, stoic look on her face.

Her first target was the bandit that warned her presence. He tried to run away to grab a weapon or something but was cut down before he could make more than two steps. She then went towards another bandit – who had just unsheathed her sword – and slashed her at the throat.

Sensing danger, Okita lowered her body and thus avoided an arrow. She picked up a stone and threw it at the archer. Being a Servant and blessed by the goddess, the stone cracked the skull of the archer, causing him to drop his weapon and fell to the ground.

The last two bandits slowly approached her, faces full of fear and hands trembling. The woman was wielding a pair of daggers while them man had a spear. The latter let out a battle cry – which sounded more like a whimper – and charged towards her. Okita simply sidestepped and stomped on his spear, giving her an opportunity to sever his head from the rest of his body, which she did.

She turned her attention to the last bandit, who – upon seeing that she was now alone – dropped her daggers and ran as fast as she could. The Samurai merely chased her and stabbed her through the back the moment the distance between them was close enough.

After she cleaned the blood on her katana and sheathed it back, Okita explored the base to search for valuable items. As much as she disliked looting the dead, with the exception of gathering intel, she also knew the financial situation of her Familia. She could only hope that her fellow Shinsengumi could forgive this act of hers.

Oh, who was she kidding with? Hijikata would demand her write an entire book of haiku. There was a reason his fellow Shinsengumi was the one who gave him the nickname "demon."

* * *

"Really? Seriously?" The guard glared at her hard.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" Okita asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, not really. Technically, you didn't do anything wrong." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "_Technically_."

"Err…"

"OK, you know what? I am not going to beat around the bush." She pointed at the big sack on the table. "Why. Do you decide. To bring a sack. Full of _heads_?!"

"For identification, of course!" The Samurai said with a tone as if she was talking about something obvious. "How else are you going to confirm that I indeed kill the bandits?"

"We have a lot of ways. Many don't involve you bringing the heads. Or any part of the body for that matter." The guard let out a sigh. "I know we put 'dead or alive' label on them but this? Come on…"

"Well, back in my home, this is how we confirm it."

"Let me guess, Far East?" Okita nodded in response. "So, we have this one member from there as well. He said that there's a ceremony of presenting the enemy head or something. Is that true?"

"I never attend one but it does exist. Depending on the region, actually. In mine, it's only a historical fact."

The guard grumbled upon hearing it.

* * *

3,000 valis. That was the amount of the reward that she got. It was actually 3,500 but the Ganesha Familia took the 500 because she "traumatized the poor fellow at the gate." Okita admitted she kind of deserved the penalty but to be honest, why do you employ someone who faints at the mere sight of severed heads as a guard?

Well, it wasn't her business. Looking at the sky and seeing that it was turning orange, Okita wondered if she should return back to the church or visiting a weapon shop.

"L-Look, why don't you calm down first…"

"Shut up!"

"_That voice…_" Saber immediately turned her attention towards the voices.

* * *

Bell gulped as he tried to keep himself from trembling. The adventurer in front of him was very furious with the female pallum behind him for some reason. He wanted to solve whatever problem the two of them had peacefully but he doubted it would be possible.

"Bell, who is this man?"

The three of them turned their attention to the one who spoke and saw Okita approaching them. Bell noticed that she changed her outfit and wanted to ask where she got it but considering the situation, he decided to do it later.

"This is none of your business! Stay out of it!" The adventurer stated.

"It is, in fact, my business," Okita replied with a cold tone. "The white-haired boy is a fellow member of my Familia. His business is mine as well."

"Oh, yeah? Are the two of you with that pallum?" He pointed at the girl behind Bell.

"I've never seen her before." The Samurai shook her head before looking at her master. "Bell?"

"I've never seen her as well." He replied. "L-Look, I don't know…"

"Whatever!" The adventurer grabbed the sword on his back. "If you don't get away, I'll kill you first."

At the same time as he drew out his sword, Okita did the same with her katana. Bell dropped the bag that contained his newly-bought armor and took out his knife.

"Sheathe your sword." Saber demanded as she narrowed her eyes. "Now!"

"What? You want me to kill you as well?!" The adventurer shouted at her.

"You swing that sword, then you forfeit your life." She widened her feet. "This is your first, last, and only warning!"

The adventurer and Bell couldn't help but feel fear rising in their heart. They knew that Okita was serious with her threat. The white-haired boy was even more so. He had seen Saber being serious before but this was something else. A part of him hoped that the man would comply with her and calmed down.

Unfortunately, one thing Okita was unable to do was planting immense fear on her opponent. She relied upon her reputation that she built when she joined the Shinsengumi; the reputation that she didn't bring when she was summoned.

The adventurer did not heed her warning. He looked at Bell, took a step, and swung his sword towards him. The boy braced for the attack, intending to protect the pallum behind him. But it was unnecessary.

Faster than any of them could see, Okita dashed towards the man. Her Skill, Reduced Earth, meant that distance was no issue. She slashed the man from his right shoulder down to the left part of his waist. He let out his last groan as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

Bell couldn't help but tremble upon seeing the event in front of his eyes. He had just seen a man being killed by none other than his friend, his fellow member of Hestia Familia. He knew that she was simply protecting him from the adventure but it was no less horrifying.

"Bell? Bell?" He blinked once, realizing that he was so focused on his fear that he didn't notice that Okita was in front of him, looking worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I…I am…a-alright…" He said, unable to stop himself from stuttering. "O-Okita…why…"

"I gave him a warning. It's all on him. Besides…" She stated in a cold tone. "In battle, there's no good or evil…only killing."

He didn't know why but those words…they sounded so wrong to him. A part of him tried to make sense of it; the friendly, peppy, rather ditzy woman and the cold, stoic, remorseless woman was one and the same. The sheer difference between her personalities was…uncanny, for the lack of better word.

"B-But…him…what should we…"

"Worry not, Cranel. I saw what happened and it was – without a doubt –self-defense."

Bell and Okita turned their heads towards none other than the elf waitress of the Hostess of Fertility, Ryuu Lion. Despite the corpse nearby, she walked towards them leisurely and without any hint of fear.

"R-Ryuu!" Bell exclaimed, surprised to see her here of all place and time.

"So, you're willing to be a witness to what happened?" Okita asked the elf.

"I don't think it will be necessary. You can't lie to the gods. All you need to do is telling them what happens and you will be cleared of any wrongdoing." Ryuu explained.

The Samurai nodded her head. As she did so, her eyes wandered a bit towards Bell, causing her to realize something important.

"Bell, where did she go?" The Servant asked.

"Eh?" Bell blinked in confusion before looking back. "Eh?!"

The pallum girl, who was sitting behind him during the whole event, was gone.

"Was there someone else here?" The elf asked.

"A female pallum. She was being chased by that adventurer. Bell defending her is what started this whole thing." Saber explained as she squinted her eyes. "For her to just disappear…suspicious."

"She's likely involved in something shady. Not uncommon among adventurers." Ryuu stated. "Speaking of which, we better contact the Guild now. The sooner we settle this…event, the better."

Bell and Okita nodded their heads with the former looking at the latter. As he picked up his bag, he couldn't help but keep thinking about his Servant, his friend, his fellow Familia.

"_Okita, just what kind of life did you have?_"

* * *

**For those who are wondering about the timeline, the first chapter occurred after the Monsterphilia. **

**Also, considering how interconnected the two stories are, **_**Sword Oratoria **_**will be part of the story as well, in case you're wondering. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


	4. Knowing Each Other

**Knowing Each Other**

From the Pantheon, Hestia Familia exited the building. Judging from their faces, they had been doing something that caused them to be exhausted. Their Goddess grumbled and rubbed her head. After letting out a sigh, she turned around and focused her attention towards one of her "children."

"Alright, Okita, listen!" Hestia opened her mouth, speaking sternly. "While you're fully justified in using lethal force, next time this happen, try to not cause too much bloodshed! It's a good thing that the adventurer and his god have a falling out. We can be quite emotional when it comes to our 'children,' which can lead to even more problem along the way. Got it?"

"I will try my best." Okita replied and nodded her head.

As the two of them talked with each other, Bell looked at them before diverting his eyes. Charlotte, sensing her Master's...uneasiness, for the lack of better word, approached him.

"Is everything alright, Bell?" She asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Eh?" The boy blinked several times before answering. "W-Well...it's...I am..."

The Servant put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her eye-to-eye, the latter shaking her head. After a few moments, Bell let out a sigh and rubbed his head as Charlotte pulled her hand back.

"It's...it's not how I expect it." The white-haired boy opened his mouth. "Some of the heroes in my grandpa's story fought bandits in their journey. You know, people, not monsters. So, the concept isn't...alien for me."

"Being told about it and witnessing it are two different things." Assassin stated. "Am I right?"

"Y-Yeah..." He nodded his head. "Especially since..."

"Bell, Charlotte? What are you waiting for?" The two of them turned their heads and saw that Hestia was calling them, already several steps away with Okita. "Come on. Let's go back home."

"Ah, right, Goddess!" Bell immediately followed them along with the brunette.

* * *

Few days after the incident, the atmosphere was still awkward within the Hestia Familia. It was clear to anyone that Bell and Okita kept their distance with each other. While they were still exploring the Dungeon together, there was little to no conversation between each other.

If one had to describe it, their relationship was at the moment strictly business.

"Don't you think you should do something about it?" Hestia asked, currently lying on the sofa.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing that I can do about it." Okita replied as she filled the Familia's ledger. "I can't relate to his discomfort. So, he must solve it himself."

"You don't feel...uncomfortable when taking life for the first time?" The Goddess sat up.

"My first time..." The samurai coughed a little. "...was followed by second, third, fourth, and fifth not even a minute later. I quickly become used to it. Also, unlike Bell, I grew up with violence as my life companion."

Hestia nodded her head. She might have been on Gekai for not even a decade but she was not stranger to what Okita was talking about. After all, before the gods decided to descend, the condition of the world was _way _worse.

"On another topic..." Hestia spoke up. "Do you think we really need a supporter?"

"I believe so. While they may lack the strength of Servant, they have more experience regarding the Dungeon and things surrounding it." Okita stated. "Knowledge can be more valuable than any gold."

"I am not disagreeing. But..." She put her hand on her chin. "...I am not sure trusting a stranger is a good idea."

"No pain, no gain, as they put it. Besides, that's why Charlotte is with Bell; to make sure that he's not accepting someone with foul character."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Are you alright, Lily?"

"D-Don't worry, Master Bell. It's just a sneeze."

Her latest client simply nodded his head before walking again. Lily turned her head a bit and saw the woman that was with the boy, Charlotte, gave a glance before diverting her eyes. Seeing them not doing anything else, she let out a sigh of relief.

Of all adventurer that she could encounter, it was the ones that shared the same Familia with her "savior-slash-killer." Though to be fair, the two of them radiated no malice at all. When she finally remembered why she seemed to have seen the albino boy before, it was too late.

Fortunately, Bell stopped being suspicious due to her disguise and Charlotte was not there when it happened. Lily could only hope that she didn't meet the pink-haired Far Easterner since she wouldn't fall to the same trick.

She stopped her current thought when the monsters appread and approached the trio. Bell and Charlotte took out their weapons while Lily went to the sideline, making sure that she was not in the way.

"Let's go, Charlotte!" Bell exclaimed as he dashed off.

The brunette simply nodded her head, following closely behind.

As the two adventurers slew the monsters and Lily moved the corpses away, the latter noticed the discrepancy regarding the former. They claimed to be rookies when it comes to Dungeon exploring and the disguised Pallum could see the signs; like how much trust that Bell put on her – a stranger – and how inexperienced Charlotte was with fighting.

However, the sheer easiness of them killing the monsters indicated that, even if they were Level 1, they had high stats that could only be gained by months or years in the Dungeon, which would contradict the fact that they were rookies.

Could it be their weapons? While Bell's knife indeed looked to be well-made, Charlotte's on the other hand was nothing but a kitchen knife. So, there was a hole in that theory.

With the last of the monsters was slain, Lily decided to put away her thought and focused on extracting the magic stone.

"You're really good at extracting them, Lily." Bell praised her. "So swift with so little movement!"

"It's nothing compared to what you and Miss Charlotte could do, Master Bell." Lily replied.

"Um, Lily, there's no need to be so formal..." The albino boy scratched his head.

"Master Bell, you're a kind man, but please act as if you believe that you and Lily are not of equal standing." She stated as she lowered her head.

"But why?"

"Social hierarchy."

The two of them turned their heads towards the third member of their small group. She was currently cleaning her knife with one of the corpses, her angel flying around herself.

"Adventurers fight monsters and protect the supporters. In exchange, supporters perform manual labors like extracting stone and carrying essential supply like food and water." Charlotte explained. "It's somewhat similar to how nobles protect peasants and in exchange the peasants grow the food."

"Indeed. Both have vital task but only one that receive admiration and respect while another received nothing but scorn and considered parasites." Lily continued. "Lily would be considered arrogant if I treat you as an equal, Master Bell, which will make other adventurers refuse to work with me."

"...Alright."

As she continued to extract the stones, Lily observed Bell and Charlotte. Closer look revealed that the boy's knife was made by Hephaistos Familia, which would cost a fortune. She didn't see any chance to steal it though, especially with the flying-ball-thingy that the brunette called "her angel." It flew around the area, looking for any incoming monster and likely her as well.

On the other hand, considering what she saw several days ago, she was not sure stealing from them was a good idea.

* * *

"Here you go, Lily. Your payment for a job well done." Charlotte said as she handed over a pouch of valis.

"Thank you so much, Miss Charlotte, Master Bell!" Lily replied with a smile as she accepted the pouch. "So, we'll meet again tomorrow, nine in the morning?"

"That's right." Bell nodded his head.

The adventurers and the supporter said goodbye to each other before they parted away. On their way back to the church, Bell looked at Charlotte, who was looking at her angel as if it was a bird. Perhaps that was how she treated the creature. He never paid much attention about it.

"Say, Charlotte?" The brunette turned her head towards him, the angel flew away a bit. "You seem to know much about the...what was it again? The one that you and Lily told me?"

"Social hierarchy?" She said, causing him to nod. "Well, of course. It...interests me very much, so to say."

She stopped speaking for a while, likely thinking on how to continue her line.

"To put it simply, such thing caused an event that would in turn, caused my death."

Bell's eyes became wide. Servants looked and act so much like common people that he tended to forgot that they were spirits of the heroes of the past and thus, deceased. It was quite a reminder on the true nature of his fellow Familia members.

"Bell, listen." The boy paid attention to Assassin. "You're neither naïve nor blind to the injustice of this world. I think your problem is simply being unprepared when the worst happen."

"Well, I can't say you're wrong..." He lowered his head.

"You know Lily's nature just from the first meeting and how she interacted with us." She stated. "Now, I ask you to do the same with Okita."

It was not wrong to say that Bell was surprised by the request.

"Well, it's..."

"Bell, you have been avoiding her for days. The two of you are part of the same Familia. Better this problem solved sooner than later."

"I know!" He raised his tone. "I just...I just don't know how to do it."

"Well, Lily told you a bit about her backstory." The brunette said. "Perhaps, you simply need to know more about her."

* * *

Night had fallen upon the city of Orario. While there were still people performing an activity or two, many had also decided to retire to their dwelling and took a well-needed rest. Inside one of them, a Pallum inspected her income and noticed something.

"Did...Lily miscount?" She said to herself.

After several minutes of hesitation, she decided to recount the amount of valis that she received from the job today. Still unsure with the amount, she recounted the money yet again and still she received the same number as the last two counting.

"This...is more than what Lily expected." She commented.

Being a supporter, it was Lily's job to carry many things, including the magic stones and drop items from the monsters that her clients killed. Years of experience gave her an ability to estimate the amount of valis that would be gained from the stones and items.

Calculating the amount of stones and items that she collected today, remembering the exchange ratio, Lily deduced that she received 30% cut of the group's earning.

She would be lucky if she received 15%. Most of the times, she would only receive 10% cut. Such was the life of a supporter.

"I guess Lily should have expect this, considering Bell." The Pallum stated as she laughed a little. "He's indeed too nice as an adventurer."

Her face immediately turned sour as she put the money back into the pouch and hid it inside a hidden compartment in her room.

"Then again, isn't that how they started? All innocent and full of hope..." Lily closed the compartment with more force than necessary. "...until they see the truth with their own eyes.

* * *

When morning came, Bell exited the church and saw Okita sitting in the courtyard, her sword lying in front of her. Slowly, the boy approached her and – once he was close enough – cleared her throat. The samurai merely looked at him before gesturing the boy to sit beside her.

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Bell finally opened his mouth.

"So, Okita..." The albino boy spoke up. "...can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

For a while, there was no answer coming from the pink-haired Servant. Bell wondered if he accidentally offended her before she finally spoke up.

"I was born and grew up during a time of turmoil. Politic, economy, and ideology split the people apart. It was time when violence was the norm."

"H-How much?" Bell asked. "How violent was your era?"

"Surprisingly, there wasn't much bloodshed. It was nevertheless an era where one must be ready to kill or be killed." Okita closed her eyes. "As I have told you, I was a captain of a police force. One that belonged to the Tokugawa Shogunate."

She became silent for a while before continuing her story.

"I killed many people, Bell. Those who raised arms against the Shogunate. Those who tried to take the life of not only me but also my comrades." Okita opened her eyes halfway. "Even fellow Shinsengumi."

To say that Bell was surprised would be an understatement. He had expected many things but Okita killing her own friends was not one of them. A part of him was glad that he wasn't born during Okita's era.

"To be fair, those comrades in-name-only caused an embarrassment to the Shinsengumi due to their actions. So, the blame lied on them." Saber laughed humorlessly. "Though I won't deny that it was also a successful attempt of seizing complete control of the group."

Silence once again fell upon them. The two of them remained at where they were. After a while, Bell tried to say something but found himself unable to.

"I don't expect you to condone what I did. There are many reasons for you not to." Okita was the one who spoke instead. "Nevertheless, I hope with the knowledge in mind, you can understand the actions that I took."

With that, Okita stood up and went towards the church. Before she could enter the building, she was stopped by the voice of her fellow Familia member.

"Okita, I...well, I don't know what to say about what you did." He said. "But, after thinking long and deep about it, I also know that there's no reason for us to not work together."

The samurai turned her head, seeing the albino boy stood up and walked towards her direction. When they were inches away from each other, Bell scratched his chin and smiled rather awkwardly.

"Well, you see, what I am trying to say is..."

"I get it." Okita put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think this is something that can just be solved by a talk or two. But you have to admit we made a progress, right?"

"R-Right!"

With that, the two of them entered their home, in a better relationship than before.

* * *

Few days have passed ever since the conversation between Bell and Okita. While there was still a tension between them, they were closer compared to how it was days ago.

Okita and Charlotte had just returned from shopping when they heard a commotion occurring under the church. The two Servants looked at each other before continuing their walk. Once they reached the stairs, they saw Bell trying to pull Hestia back into the room.

"Mind explaining what's happening here?" Okita asked.

Bell tried to answer the question but the Goddess beat him to it.

"Bell accidentally read a grimoire that belongs to someone!"

The samurai raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at Charlotte for further information.

"Grimoire...it's a book that gives magic to whoever read it. It can only be used once." She explained, remembering what she had read. "Also, it's very expensive. Way beyond our budget."

"You heard that, Bell? We have no choice but to lie!" Hestia told her "child."

"But Goddess...!"

Sighing at the scene, Okita handed over the grocery in her hands to Charlotte before approaching the two of them. She grabbed them by the collar and raised them to the air, much to their surprise.

"Alright, the two of you, calm down." The samurai demanded as she slowly put them down. "Now, Bell. Can you tell me on how you acquire the grimoire?"

For several minutes, the boy explained that he was given the book by Syr, the waitress from the Hostess of Fertility that often made him a lunch. Okita closed her eyes and put her hand on her chin, ignoring Hestia who was glaring hard at the albino adventurer.

"Well, it's simple. Just return it to this Syr lady. We have nothing to worry about." Saber stated.

"B-But, what if the owner...?" Bell asked, still worried about the blunder that he did.

"The responsibility falls on the Hostess of Fertility." She explained calmly. "Bell, imagine you're an owner of a restaurant. If I, an adventurer, leave my sword on an accident and you find it, will you borrow it to someone else?"

"Well, unless it's emergency...no, I won't." He answered, calmer but still worried. "But that means..."

"Bell, first thing first, give the book back to the tavern." Okita looked at him sternly. "That's an order."

"U-Understood!" Bell replied before remembering something. "Ah, that's right. Charlotte, can you tell Lily that I would be late?"

"No problem, Bell." The brunette replied.

"Speaking about Lily, she's part of the Soma Familia, right?" The pink-haired Far Easterner asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't act like the one that caused the commotion in Patheon. Though she does have a barely hidden hatred for adventurers." He said. "Do you want to meet with her, Okita?"

"Later. I am still busy with the booking." She sighed. "Seriously, Lady Hestia?"

"H-Hey now, I am not the Goddess of Accounting!" Hestia retorted, blushing.

* * *

In her dwelling, Lily was preparing the necessary items for her next job. Currently, she was making several monster repellents and baits. Despite the mask that she wore, she could still smell the stench that they created.

The Pallum couldn't help but cursed her situation. The adventurers of the Soma Familia had basically demanded a large sum of money from her. It was easy to guess the reason; they were on the verge of gaining enough money to acquire the real Soma wine.

She knew that if she failed or even refused, they would ensure that she would be unable to receive any job offer from other adventurers. Thus, there was no choice but to do what they asked.

So far, the only solution that she could think off was stealing the knife owned by Bell Cranel. Since it was created by Hephaistos, there would be more than enough if she sold it. However...

"It's too risky..."

Because she pretended that she never met Bell and Charlotte before their meeting in front of the Babel, she couldn't ask them about the pink-haired Far Easterner without attracting any suspicion. Thus, the woman was an unknown variable.

"Maybe after stealing the knife, Lily could sell everything that I have to go somewhere far away from Orario..."

After few minutes of thinking without finding any solution, the Pallum messed her own hair in frustration before lying on the floor. She spent her night cursing the adventurers that caused her suffering from the moment she was born.

* * *

When morning came, at their usual meeting place, Lily noticed something as she approached Bell. Namely, the fact that Charlotte was nowhere in sight. She looked around for a while before finally deciding to ask the boy.

"Master Bell, I am here!" She said, greetimg the adventurer.

"Ah, Lily!" He said back, his usual smile on his face.

"Huh?" The disguised Pallum pretended that she had just noticed it. "Where's Miss Charlotte?"

"Charlotte, well..." The albino boy scratched his cheek, looking awkward. "She doesn't feel well and decided to not join us today. Is that alright?"

"O-Of course it is! Every decision is in the hands of Master Bell and Miss Charlotte, after all!"

The Pallum couldn't help but amazed by the coincidence. Compared to the brunette who, while a rookie, was aware of her surrounding, Bell was very oblivious. There were many times when Lily simply just want to smack him in the head for being such a naïve boy.

Anyway, this was an opportunity. Without his fellow adventurer around, there was a higher chance of Lily succeeding in stealing his knife. As she remembering the plan that she created, she gave Bell a suggestion.

"Master Bell, why don't we go to the 10th floor?"

* * *

She managed to do it. In her hands was a knife made by the Hephaistos Familia. There was no mistake about it; the emblem on the sheath proved it.

As she ran towards the surface, Lily noticed that there was something different this time. No matter how much she tried, she kept thinking about Bell. Her chest for some reason felt hurt. There were even moments when she thought about going back and returning the knife.

"Stupid, stupid! He's just an adventurer. All of them are the same!" She shouted to no one but herself. "The fault lies on himself. He should have been...!"

Suddenly, she fell into the ground. It was not an accident, however; she could feel someone tripped her with their foot. When she turned her head to look at the culprit, her blood froze and sweats started to form on her forehead.

Standing in front of her was none other than the pink-haired Far Easterner, one that was from Bell's Familia.

Lily tried to crawl away but a mere glare from her caused her to stop moving. The two of them kept their eyes on each other as the sounds of footsteps indicated that several people were approaching their position.

"Oh my, Kamo! You managed to find the little thief!"

The Pallum recognized the voice. Turning her head, she saw adventurers of Soma Familia led by Canoe Belway, the same people that demanded money from her.

"Indeed." The Far Easterner said. "You have no idea how much I have been waiting to payback this thief for stealing my money."

Upon hearing that, Lily soon knew that something was not right. She admitted that she didn't exactly remember all the adventurer that she had tricked but she knew one thing.

She never tricked the pink-haired adventurer. Heck, she never even talked to her!

"_W-What's going on?_" She couldn't help but wonder.

"Say, Kamo, I want to make an offer to you." The racoon adventurer suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?" The Far Easterner, "Kamo," replied, looking uninterested.

"I want you to leave everything that you find on her behind." He stated as he dropped something.

Lily's eyes became wide upon recognizing the "thing" that he dropped; half-a-body of a Killer Ant. When wounded, the monster would call upon its kin for help, which was why it was very advised to ensure it was dead when fighting it.

When seeing the other Soma Familia adventurers did the same, her fear was the only thing preventing her from calling them out on their insanity.

Without any warning, the Far Easterner adventurer drew out her sword and put down the Killer Ant in front of her. She looked at the adventurers of Soma Familia, all who trembled under her gaze.

"I see. So that's what your plan is." She stated as she dashed towards them.

"W-Wait, if you...!" Canoe tried to say something but it was in vain.

Lily watched as she effortlessly cut down the adventurers. Not even a minute passed and the they were no longer among the living. The Pallum watched as the Far Easterner woman picked up a shortsword and went towards her.

"Pick it up!" She told her as she threw it towards her. "They're coming."

Knowing what she meant, Lily caught the sword and watched as the Killer Ants slowly filling the room. For some reason, "Kamo" put herself between her and the monsters, despite what had just happened earlier.

"After this is done, you better prepare your gratitude and demand forgiveness from Bell." The swordswoman suddenly said. "It's thanks to him that I am here."

"B-Bell?" Lily said. "Ah, a-about that..."

"He's safe. Charlotte is watching the two of you from the shadow."

The Pallum's eyes became wide as the two of them began their fight against the Killer Ants. As the fight went on, Lily couldn't help but wonder if Bell was sharper than how he appeared.

And that she was the one who was oblivious.

* * *

**A little bit trivia for those wondering: **

**Okita was part of the plot to assassinate Serizawa Kamo, who embarrased the Shinsengumi thanks to numerous incidents that he started. Along with Hijikata Toshizo, Yamanami Keisuke, Inoue Genzaburo, and Harada Sanosuke, they assassinated Serizawa along with his aides. **

**So, yeah, the genki cute adorale girl that is easy to be excited and fond of children? She once killed fellow Shinsengumi members in cold blood. **

* * *

**And it's finally done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


	5. No Loose End

**No Loose End**

In the middle of the room, a Pallum was currently prostrating in front of a goddess. Sitting around the former were the children of the goddess. The only male among them observed the situation with an awkwardness apparent on his face while the remaining two simply taking it in stride.

"If it's all up to me, I would hand you over to the Guild and be done with it." Hestia declared as she glared at the mortal in front of her. "Bell doesn't want that though, so you better be grateful."

"Li...Lily understand." The Pallum replied, her head remained on the floor.

"Um, Goddess, I think that's..." Bell's words were cut short when the Captain of the Familia raised her hand.

"Bell. Not now." Okita stated before lowering her hand. The boy simply nodded in response.

It was after five minutes have passed that Hestia allowed Lily to stood up. The latter did so, letting out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead. Seeing that there was now an opportunity, Okita walked towards the Pallum, who looked at her warily.

"So, there's something that makes me curious." The swordswoman state as she put her hand on her chin. "Your...former fellow Familia members were not surprised when I 'complained' about you stealing my stuff, saying that you often did it along with swindling the money acquired. And then there was their 'plan,' which makes me wonder the legality of the Soma Familia."

"Well, yes and no." Lily replied. "Our Familia focused on the creation of Soma Wine, with every other activity done to fund for the creation of the drink. Whether said activity is legal or not, all of it depends on the Familia member that performs it."

"Not only unruly but also criminals..." Hestia muttered. "Just what the hell is Soma thinking?"

"It's...not Lord Soma's fault. I guess? Not entirely at least." The Pallum stated, sounding rather unsure herself. "The point is, Lord Soma doesn't order us to commit any crime. In fact, he barely makes an appearance. Anything not related to wine-making is relegated to the Captain, Zanis Lustra."

"So, _de facto _speaking, the power and control of the Familia is at the hands of this Zanis Lustra." Charlotte stated while looking as if she was remembering something. "Soma is nothing more than a puppet king. Or god, I suppose."

"I guess there's first time for everything." The Goddess of the Hearth commented as she sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

Silence fell upon the room as everyone closed their eyes, thinking about their next move. After a while, Bell opened his eyes and looked at the shortest person in the room.

"By the way, Lily. Are you going to be alright? Won't other Soma Familia members be suspicious of you surviving despite being only a supporter?" He asked her.

"It's alright. Most of them are too obsessed with the real Soma to care about others." The Pallum replied as she waved her hand before sighing. "Though admittedly, that's also why they keep coming after me no matter where I go or the fact that I want to do nothing more with the Familia."

"Real Soma?" Okita muttered, curious about what she had just heard.

"Not every wine that Lord Soma made is successful. The one that failed is the one that the Familia sell and is available for all member in abundance." Lily started to explain. "The real Soma is only for select few of our Familia."

"Wait, those bottles of Soma wine on the shops, those are failure?" Hestia stated with a shocked expression.

"You have drunk it, Lady Hestia?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. Hephaistos once invited me, Miach, and Take to drink together. I might be exaggerating by saying that the price is through the roof but the taste..." The Goddess made a nostalgic face. "And you're saying those are failure?!"

"Imagine how the successful one would taste like." The Pallum stated. "That's how Zanis Lustra controlled the Familia. He gives each member a glass of real Soma and tells them that the one the bring the most money will receive an entire bottle."

"A glass of wine and it's more than enough to..." Bell muttered under his breath. "Um, Lily, no offense, but..."

"Yes, Bell?"

"You...don't act like some Soma Familia adventurers that we saw."

"I was like that years ago. Like others, wanting to have a bottle of the wine myself." She looked ashamed as she remembered the old time. "Several years of abuse as supporter and times of barely being able to feed myself knock back my sense."

"Anyway, for me, the most important is that the Soma Familia will keep coming for you as long as you can keep making money, correct?" Okita stated, causing Lily to nodded her head. "If it's up to me, we will severe contact as soon as possible since Hestia Familia has no need to get into a conflict with another Familia, but..."

The pink-haired Far Easterner looked at her Master, whose face showed that he completely disagreed with her opinion. She simply shrugged before folding her arms.

"I guess the other option is for you to resign from Soma Familia and join another." She stated before looking at her goddess. "How does one do that?"

"You simply go to your god and say that you want to quit. After that, you go to the Familia that you desire and ask their god that you want to join." Hestia explained. "Every time you join a Familia, there's a period of one year where you must stay in that Familia."

"Is it possible for someone to be stuck in a Familia for one reason or another?"

"Yes. The Guild is pretty lax when it comes to that as long as the problem remain inside that Familia and doesn't spread."

"Well, Lily was told that if I want to talk with Lord Soma, there's a sum of money that must be paid." The Pallum stated before her face became sour. "Lily bet the money will simply got 'lost' and no meeting will happen."

Once again, silence fell upon the room. For minutes, they tried to think up a solution to no avail. After several more minutes passed, all of them sighed in dejection.

"We need to collect more information." Okita said. "Lily, for now you will live in here. Do not go anywhere unless using a disguise. Bell, Charlotte, continue going to the Dungeon; act as if nothing happens. Same thing with you, Lady Hestia. Keep low-profile. Your safety is paramount."

"What will you do, Okita?" Bell asked the Captain of the Familia.

"Me?" She pointed to herself. "I simply will use something that I learned during my service to the Shogunate."

"It's...being a police, right?"

"Yep. Also, Charlotte, I have a task for you."

"Eh?"

* * *

As adventurers began to gather in front of the Babel, Okita sat on a bench, acting as if she couldn't care less about what was happening around her. She watched as people came and went, looking for a clue. As the sun rose further, indicating that she had been waiting for a long time, she finally saw one; an adventurer was coming out of the Dungeon. One of the armors that he wore was a pauldron with a symbol of a wine cup and crescent moon, the symbol of the Soma Familia.

Picking up a fabric that she put under the bench, the Samurai put them on, creating a hood and mask, only making her eyes visible. She then began to follow him, making sure that there was enough distance between them so that the Soma Familia adventurer didn't become suspicious.

The adventurer had no good intention. How he acted reminded Okita of _Ishin Shishi_; political activists who desired to bring down the Tokugawa shogunate. He watched his surroundings, especially when people from Ganesha Familia – the unofficial law enforcers of Orario – were nearby.

The Samurai picked up her pace when the adventurer took a turn towards an alley. When she looked at the alley and saw not even a hair of his, Okita immediately went it but to no avail; the man was gone. Hoping that she could still follow him, she jumped into the rooftop of one of the buildings and looked around. After few minutes, she managed to find him and decided to follow the adventurer from above.

Jumping from one rooftop to another, she kept her eyes on him. She stopped upon seeing him meeting up with a cloaked figure. The two of them looked around for a bit – likely making sure that no one was nearby – before performing a transaction; the adventurer gave a parcel while the cloaked one gave a big pouch.

They separated and went to their own way, pretending that they didn't know each other. For a while, Okita merely observed from where she stood. After making sure that they were far enough from each other, she began to take an action; she jumped from the rooftop and landed behind the adventurer.

"What the...?!"

Before he could react, the Samurai immediately grabbed his head and smashed him into the nearby wall. It was strong enough to leave it cracked. She let him go, slowly sliding to the ground as his head left a trail of blood.

Not even bothering to check his condition, Okita began her inspection and checked the items that he carried. There was the pouch that he received earlier which contained a lot of valis. When she inspected his bag, the Samurai found a canteen. The pink-haired Servant tasted the content and her eyes became wide. It was something made from grape and the taste was something that she never experienced before. This must be a Soma wine.

Looking back into the bag, Okita saw several parcels, similar with the one that the adventurer gave to the person that he met earlier. She picked one and tore it, flinching a bit as she didn't expect that it would contain powder.

"Why would someone put a powder into...?" She stopped talking when she took a closer look at the powder. "This is...!"

* * *

In the Hostess of Fertility, Bell and his companion had just arrived and took their seat. They were currently looking at the menu, searching for food and drink that interested them. Nearby, Syr had just delivered an order to a customer and was looking at Bell, waiting for him to ask for a waitress.

"So, Bell, I have never been here before." His companion, a black-haired Pallum in ponytail, asked. "What are you going to suggest?"

"Hmm..." The white-haired boy answered after thinking for a while. "I would suggest the pasta."

Accepting the suggestion, Bell called out a waitress, which Syr immediately answered. After taking the order, she returned to the kitchen, leaving the pair with some time to spent.

"Something wrong, Bell?"

"Ah, nothing. Just fascinated by how...through your disguise is, Li – I mean, Ezo."

"You're not really good when it comes to lying, right?"

The boy could do nothing except laughing in despair.

Lily – who had taken an identity as a young Pallum boy named Ezo – sighed as she supported her head with her hands. She planned to simply spent her time inside the church until Bell approached her and asked if she wanted to accompany him to get something to eat. The ingredient in the kitchen had been depleted, causing Charlotte to visit the marketplace while also telling them that she wouldn't be back before the sun was almost set.

The Pallum still had some food in her belongings but she doubted that it would be enough for both of them. As such, she accepted his offer, not forgetting to put on a disguise before exiting the building.

This was also an opportunity.

"So, if it's not bothering you..." Lily opened her mouth.

"What is it?" The boy tilted his head a bit.

"Why do you decided to help her?" She asked. "Despite everything that she did, you're still willing to listen to her. Any other adventurer would hand her over to the Guild or even just leave her in the Dungeon to be no one's bother."

At first, Bell was confused by what the Pallum said. It didn't take him long to realize that she was referring to herself, likely using the method because Lily was disguising as a boy. He put his hand on his chin, thinking on how to explain his motivation.

"Well, if I have to say it..." He spoke up, sounding as if he was preparing for an incoming danger. "...because she's a girl."

Lily's eyes widened upon hearing that. She then closed her mouth with her hand and giggled, likely thinking that it was a joke. Hearing nothing from the boy that indicated that he did, her expression became unreadable, realizing that no, he was not joking. Not at all in the slightest.

"So, let me get this straight..." The Pallum sounded like she was holding back her anger. "This girl, the one who swindle and take the money that's rightfully yours, the one who would steal from you if not for your other companion, the one who almost got you killed, is forgiven by you...because she is a _girl_?!"

"To be fair, I was never in danger of getting killed, you know?" He replied, trying to calm her down to no avail.

"You're a special kind of stupid, you know that?"

"Haha..."

"Nevertheless, you're also the stupid who _saved _her. So, I guess whatever flaw you have can be forgiven."

Bell simply smiled at the remark. Not long after that, Syr returned, carrying the dishes that they ordered. The two of them decided to eat a bit first before continuing the conversation. After more of less five minutes, Lily spoke up, restarting the talk.

"On another topic, who is the captain of your Familia?" She asked after chewing down the pasta.

"You mean Okita?" Bell said before biting on a toast.

"Yep. When she protected me from the Ants, I saw how she fight. The sheer power of her swing, the technique that she used, there's no way that she's an amateur." Lily spun her fork on the pasta. "Yet I never heard of her."

He understood what she meant. Every time an adventurer level up, the Guild would be noticed and the news spread across the city. The rarity of high-level adventurers meant that many people would recognize them, like Ais "Sword Princess" Wallenstein and Ottar "King."

It made sense that Lily was curious. From what he knew, Servants were on par with high-level adventurers. Maybe even more.

"What do you think is the level of Okita?" The boy suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Lily didn't expect the question but answer regardless. "Hmm, judging from the speed, strength, and skill, I would put them her as Level 4. Maybe someone who has just recently become Level 5."

"Nope. She's Level 1. She joined the Familia not long after I did."

"Hah?! Are you making fun of me, Bell?"

"Of course not. You said it yourself, I am bad at lying."

"I suppose..." The Pallum nodded her head. "Still, it's unbelievable that she's that strong despite being Level 1."

"It might have something to do with the fact that Falna doesn't take a count of what happened to someone before it was given."

"What does that have anything to do with the Captain?"

"It's...complicated."

Bell wondered how he would explain it.

* * *

Inside the Blue Pharmacy, Okita was leaning on the table as she waited for her request to be done. She had been told by Naaza that it would take quite some time, perhaps even half an hour. Having nothing else to do, Saber decided to just stand around in the shop doing nothing.

"It's done."

The Samurai looked at her as the Chienthrope appeared from the back of the building, mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Just as you suspected." She said as she looked at the paper in her hand. "The powder that you bring? It's opium."

Okita simply nodded her head. She had heard about opium before; how the British Empire used it to weakened the Qing Empire and showed between the two empires who was the mightiest. She didn't remember much about the politics between the Shogunate and the foreign powers but the war likely contributed to it. If even China was unable to repel the Western powers, what hope a tiny island could have?

"Is opium something that's illegal?" The Samurai asked. "The man looked around to make sure no one see him and the transaction occurred in an empty alley."

"No, but it is heavily regulated." Naaza explained. "It is used freely only in the Entertainment District. Usage outside of the area requires permit that's only allowed for medical institution – like this shop for example – and exceptional cases."

"That's indeed quite strict."

"There was an incident of how an entire Familia went into ruin because many of its members became addicted to it. The Guild, not wanting to lost another source of income, created many laws about it. Entertainment District is an exception so that the Guild could monitor the drug and prevent the creation of black market."

"The last one doesn't exactly work."

"Well, it could have been worse."

The swordswoman nodded her head. She then picked up a pouch of valis and put it on the table.

"Considering that I am here, I'll buy the medicine as well." Okita stated. "The one that Lady Hestia specifically ordered for me."

"Of course." The Chienthrope replied. "So, how's your sickness?"

"Much better than usual."

"I will suggest that you take a rest until you're healed."

"I...will consider it."

After the box of medicine was given, the Servant gave a bow to her and exited the shop. As she walked back to her home, the plan to solve the problem was slowly created in her head.

* * *

"So, everyone ready?"

Bell, Lily, Hestia, and Charlotte nodded their heads at the question given by the captain of their Familia. Satisfied with the respond, Okita began the meeting.

"I have been searching around Orario. Just as Lily said, many people of the Soma Familia are involved with criminal activity." She spoke up. "One of them is opium smuggling."

While Bell and Hestia showed signs of surprise, Charlotte and Lily – on the other hand – showed no sign of it. Especially the latter since she likely already knew or at least suspect about it.

"Miss Corday, your turn!"

"Of course." Assassin nodded her head. "When I infiltrated the mansion of Soma Familia, I overheard their conversations and created a list of the kind of activities that they're involved with."

"Wait, how do you manage to infiltrate it?" The Pallum asked. "Soma Familia is nowhere near the top but they're not a bad one either."

"You'll be surprised of how people will ignore you if you act as if you're in the right place." The Frenchwoman explained. "I simply walk around the mansion, acting as if I am one of them."

"With the list, we can hit them where it hurts." The Samurai continued. "First part of the plan is to get rid of the members that're involved in these activities."

"Okita..."

"Relax, Bell. Knowing you, we will simply beat them up and hand them over to the Ganesha Familia. Make sure to do this when they're doing their illegal stuff so that we have solid proof and remain untouchable."

"Basically, Soma Familia couldn't do anything to retaliate since what we're doing is within the frame of laws and not that uncommon." Hestia said with a smile.

"Correct. The second part is to attack the mansion. With their members jailed, even Zanis Lustra will have to participate in the defense as well. This is a distraction for the last part."

Saber stopped talking for a while to turn her attention to Lily, who fidgeted under the gaze.

"We will bring Lily to Soma and convince him to let her go."

Silence fell upon the room as the plan was revealed to the rest of them. Hestia closed her eyes while nodding her head, satisfied with it. Bell was tilting his head while looking around, still in the midst of understanding the plan. Lily showed the most reaction; looking nervous but at the same time hopeful.

"So, any objection?" The captain asked.

"None from me."

"I agree with the plan, Okita."

"Nope."

"Li...Lily wished that this will work."

"Alright then. If that's the case, then let's execute the plan!"

* * *

Inside his office, the Captain of Soma Familia – Zanis Lustra – slammed his hand on the table as he received yet another bad news.

Three members of his Familia had been arrested by the Ganesha Familia on the charge of counterfeiting money.

He had known about it of course. In fact, he received a substantial amount of cut from their operation. With their arrest, not only he received less money but it also hurt his other sources of income.

It was thanks to these "anonymous informers." Oh, he had an idea of who they were. Who else could they be but the members of Soma Familia who abandoned it, unable to cope with their environment any longer?

Now, it was a matter of finding them. The most recent one, Liliruca Arde, he was pretty sure that her location was...

_BOOM_

"The hell?!"

Zanis had his thought interrupted by the sudden explosion. On cue, one of the Familia members entered his office.

"Captain, we're under attack!" The guard informed him. "Someone set up an explosion on the warehouse and is currently fighting the others!"

"What?!" The glasses-wearing human exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Go and take care of it!"

"T-That's the problem, Captain! The intruder, they're strong! Our people are overwhelmed!"

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

He immediately went to grab his sword. Before long, he and the guard exited the office, heading towards the warehouse to deal with the intruder.

* * *

"That should be all." Charlotte stated as she observed two people coming out from the mansion. "Are you ready, Lily?"

"Y-Yes." She replied, nervous but nonetheless ready. "Lily will play her part!"

Assassin nodded her head before grabbing Lily and jumped from the roof of the mansion into the balcony. She looked through the door, seeing no one on the other side, and then opened it. The pair slowly walked towards their destination; none other than the room of the God Soma himself.

When they reached the door, Charlotte took a peek through the keyhole. Inside, a god with disheveled-looking appearance was busy writing something. Even the fact that his home was under attack was not enough to make him looked away from his work.

Showed just how apathetic he had become.

"Alright, Lily. This is it."

The Pallum simply nodded her head.

"Good luck."

* * *

As she walked towards Lord Soma, Lily wondered how she would convince him to let her go. While he was not an abusive god, he was indeed an apathetic one. The attack today proved that without question; doing nothing but simply writing something. Perhaps a way to make yet even better wine.

"Um, Lord Soma?" The Pallum opened her mouth. "It...It's me, Liliruca Arde."

The only reaction that the god showed was momentarily stopped his hand before continue writing again.

"I...I want to request a...discharged...resignation...from your Familia." She continued. "I...I can't live among the members of your Familia anymore. Especially under the leadership of the current captain."

"Why?" Soma, surprisingly, replied. "Aren't you no different than them?"

At that, Lily had no answer, remembering her dark past. Sighing, Soma stood up from his desk and went towards a cupboard. From it, he took out a bottle of Soma wine and a glass. The god poured the drink and walked towards his "child."

"If you really want to go..." He stated as he offered the glass. "Show me."

She looked at the glass in fear, not wanting to have anything to do with the wine. However, she also knew that it would be the only way for her to gain her freedom. Thus, Lily accepted the glass, intending on showing her resolve.

Slowly, she put the glass on her lips and drank the content. When her tongue tasted the wine, she was almost overwhelmed by it but managed to hold on. Wasting no time, she finished the entire drink and was now struggling inside her mind.

"_Heaven...I can...I can reach..._"

"_No, don't! Fight it! Fight back!_"

"_Why do I even thinking of wanting to quit...?_"

The Pallum fell to her knees, clutching her head as if she was in pain. Sighing, Soma simply turned around and walked towards his desk, already expecting what would happen.

"Lily..."

The god stopped on his track, eyes widened by what he had just heard.

"Lily...will...not...fail..."

Slowly, she stood up from the ground.

"_Bell...trust me...against...his own Familia...his own goddess..._"

Soma turned around, just in time to see her standing straight up, tears dripping from her eyes.

"So...have I...proven myself...Lord Soma...?"

Her legs suddenly lost their strength without warning. Soma, however, was able to catch her before she fell. Carrying the Pallum, he walked towards an ottoman and sat her on it. The god then went to her back and pulled her shirt up. Then, with movements that indicated a lack of practice and hesitance, he traced his blood on Lily's back for few minutes before pulling the shirt back down. With that done, Soma stood up and turned his eyes to look at the wall.

Right at Charlotte was currently standing.

Seeing that she has been spotted, Assassin dismissed her Presence Concealment and walked towards the two of them.

"I am sorry for intruding in." She stated as she bowed before the god.

"It's alright." Soma replied as he walked several steps back. "Take care of her."

"We will."

Charlotte picked up Lily and walked towards the door.

"Lord Soma...thank you, for everything..." The Pallum said, sounding sincere in her words.

When they reached the door, the Servant was about to open the door when the god spoke up.

"Liliruca Arde, I have done you wrong..." He said. "...and for that, I am sorry."

With that, a "parent" and a "child," in spite of everything that had happened, leave on a peaceful note.

* * *

"Can you walk now?"

"Y-Yes. Please put Lily down."

As requested, Charlotte put the Pallum down. The two of them then continued their journey back to the church. Not long after that, when they took a turn, the pair saw Okita leaning on the wall in front of them.

"I take it everything's well?" The Samurai asked them.

"Indeed." The Frenchwoman replied. "Yours?"

"Only injured. Well, except Zanis Lustra." Her tone became colder. "He's now...several inches shorter."

"Considering that it was thanks to him Soma Familia became as it is today, Lily believes you're doing the world a favor." The Pallum bluntly comment. "Anyway, thank you for helping Lily."

"Don't thank me. Thank Bell." Saber waved her hand as she began to walk. "As I told you before, I am more than willing to abandon you for what you did."

Lily said nothing in return, merely nodding her head. Charlotte and her then followed the pink-haired Servant, walking back to the church.

* * *

**Answer to a review: **

**Journey to the End: **Nope. Okita will remain normal, a Saber-class Servant.

* * *

**And it's finally done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


	6. Family Bonding

**Family Bonding**

As she slowly slurped her soup, Lily could feel the tension in the room.

Today's breakfast was a vegetable soup. Bell and Hestia sat on the sofa, Charlotte was on the bed, while she and Okita were sitting on the floor. Despite the taste of simple yet nonetheless delicious soup, there was tension in the room that distracted them from completely enjoying the dish.

After finishing the food, the adventurers and a supporter went towards their gears. The entire Familia then exited the church that was their home and walked together. When they reached a certain street, the goddess and her "children" separated, for their destination was not the same.

"See you later back home!" Hestia told them. "Be safe!"

"Same with you, Goddess!" Bell replied.

The three adventurers and one supporter continued their walk, heading towards the Pantheon. On their way to the building, the group passed a certain pub, which resulted in a certain albino being called out by one of the waitresses working there.

"Bell!"

They turned around to look at the one who called him. Upon seeing her, Bell smiled and walked towards the basket-carrying waitress.

"Syr! Good morning!"

"Morning to you too, Bell. Everything's fine, I presume?"

"Yeah! I am about to…"

In the distance, Okita, Charlotte, and Lily remained where they stand as they watched him talked with the woman. The two Servants simply look in curiosity, wondering who their Master was talking to.

"Lily, do you recognize her?" The Captain asked.

"She's a waitress of the Host of Fertility." The Pallum answered. "Her name is Syr if I am not wrong."

"She seems to be close to Bell." The Assassin commented.

"I suppose it's normal for a man to seek the companion of a lady," Okita stated before sighing. "Hijikata will surely agree."

After several minutes of conversation, Bell finally returned to the group, carrying the basket that Syr owned in his hands.

"S-Sorry about that." The boy said, looking rather anxious. "Syr is just giving me some provision as usual."

"As usual?" The Far Easterner noted. "I see that you're quite popular, huh?"

"N-Not really!" He scratched his head. "Syr's just…simply very nice."

"Well, alright. So long as you don't cause any complication in the future."

"Eh? What?" He was ignored as his fellow Familia started to walk. "Oi, Okita! What do you mean?"

* * *

When they arrived at the Pantheon, Bell and Okita went towards the stand where their elf advisor was. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Lily looked around as they waited. The Pallum, remembering the tension back in the church, had been wondering about the cause of it.

"Excuse me, Miss Charlotte?" She asked the Servant.

"What is it?"

"Um, Lily couldn't help but notice the…heavy atmosphere back at home and is wondering about it."

"Hmm…" She raised her head a bit, thinking about how to explain, as her angel orbited around it. "Perhaps the announcement board could answer the question.

The supporter tilted her head in confusion. Nevertheless, she heeded the suggestion and walked towards the board. There were many papers attached to it, announcing the news to the people. Lily looked at the ones that were the least covered, indicating that they were recently added. After a while, she finally found the one that she was looking for.

"Wanted…Zanis Lustra…murder…" She muttered some of the words written on the post before realization dawned in. "Ah!"

Despite how much hated he was by many in the Familia, Zanis Lustra was still the captain and someone still killed him. The Guild didn't like that and thus obviously put a wanted poster. Now knowing the reason, the Pallum walked back towards where Charlotte was, currently reading a book.

"Lily suppose it should be expected; Bell and Captain have a different view on certain things," Lily said as she stood beside her. "Explain why she said that during the meeting at that time."

"Indeed. Bell is the most morally upstanding member of our Familia. Perhaps even among the adventurers." The Servant commented as she flipped a page. "If Bell orders Okita to take someone out, she will not ask for the reason and will do it, for it is an order of her lord."

"It is a good thing that such a powerful person listened to someone with a heart like him."

The supporter looked at Bell and Okita, who seemed to be talking about something with Eina. Suddenly, the swordswoman was coughing and – judging from how panicked the other two were – tainted the stand with blood.

"Okita! Your medicine! Medicine!"

She and Charlotte simply sighed and shook their heads regarding what just happened.

* * *

It was a building from the Far East, one known as a dojo. It was a place where people gather to learn and compete in martial arts. Inside, several children were performing movement after movement with their wooden sword. When they completed the final move, they stopped.

Sitting on the sideline, watching over them, their mentor stood up and walked towards them, her own wooden sword in hand. When she noticed one of them had his foot in the wrong position, she hit the foot with the wooden sword. The student held back the pain and fixed his pose.

Looking at another student, she noticed that he didn't hold his sword correctly. She walked towards him and fixed it. Despite the rather harsh nature, there was not even a slight comment coming out from his mouth.

She looked around once more and – satisfied – returned to where she sat earlier. After she sat down and gave the command, the students continued their training.

When the training was over, she stood in front of her students. They bowed to her, which was replied in turn, albeit not as low. Several hours after they returned back to their home, she was sitting in front of the door of the dojo, a cup of green tea in her hands.

As she took a sip, she noticed that someone was approaching her. One of her hands went to the katana that she put beside her. When the man was closer and she recognized him, she moved her hand away, knowing that she could trust him.

The last few years have been a trying time.

The two of them exchanged pleasantries for the first few minutes before he finally spoke to her about his intention of visiting her. There was talk in the wind about an establishment of a group; a group of samurai to protect the Shogunate in this hard time.

He asked her if she was interested.

* * *

Slowly, Bell opened his eyes. He sat up on the sofa before letting out a yawn. As he rubbed his eyes, his mind went towards what he had just witnessed earlier. Because he was sleeping, there was only one explanation for it.

"Dream?" He spoke. "That woman…I…she is…"

After sitting for a few minutes, the white-haired boy stood up and stretched his arms. He already knew what to do for this day.

* * *

"Eh? A dojo?" Okita said, surprised by the question. "Yes, I was a coach in one before joining the Shinsengumi. What about it?"

"Well, this may sound strange…" Bell scratched his chin. "Last night, I dreamed of a dojo. There were students there, training with wooden katana, performing move after move…"

"…and their mentor in your dream was me, right?" He looked at her; this time it was him who was surprised. "It's likely due to your connection with me as Master and Servant. It could cause our memory to…bleed into one another, resulting in the kind of dream that you have."

"I-I see…wait, that means I am going to see Charlotte's as well?!" Upon receiving a nod, Bell groaned a bit. "Man, it will be awkward. It's like I am violating your privacy or something."

"Mah, just take it in stride. It could have been worse." Saber merely waved her hand. "So, is there anything else? You, after all, ask about the dojo rather than the dream directly."

"Well, I am wondering – if it's not too much of a bother – if you could…teach me."

Okita didn't react much upon hearing the request, merely raising an eyebrow. As he waited for the answer, Bell couldn't help but scratched his head at the awkward atmosphere. In the end, she nodded her head.

"Well, if we stop counting at my time of death, then it has been years since I teach someone." The Saber-class Servant commented. "Hopefully, I haven't gone rusty."

"T-Thank you very much!" The Master bowed.

"Don't think too much about it. After all…"

He didn't know why, but despite her smiling face, Bell felt as if he had just signed his death warrant.

"I admit I have a little bit of temper problem as a teacher."

* * *

"Alright, Bell. Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes, Okita. I…"

"Call me Sensei!"

"H-Hai, Sensei!"

The two of them were now standing in front of the church, Bell in his armor while Okita went back on wearing her pink kimono. Now that Bell saw it again, it looked like the clothes that she wore when she taught those children.

"First, I want to see how agile you are." The Samurai stated before turning around. "Keep up with me."

Without warning, she immediately ran. While he was surprised at first, he wasted no time at all in following her. Rather than the main street, the Saber-class Servant instead took the alleys of Orario. While they could serve as shortcuts, they were also hard to navigate and contained many obstacles, like crates, barrels, small stairways, and occasional wells.

Bell now understood the purpose of the training; rather than dodging them, Okita instead simply passed through them, whether she had to jump or slide under them. Not even when turning at the corner or passing through the narrow gap she decreased her speed. At least not as much as expected.

As much as he tried to keep up, the boy knew that he was not as good as her and the distance between them was slowly increasing. Gritting his teeth, despite the protest of his muscle, Bell did nothing but making sure that she was within his sight.

Finally, they emerged from the alley and entered the main street. However, the Samurai then did something unexpected; she kept running forward, despite the fact that there was a wall in front of her. When she was close, she jumped and landed on it before turning around to look at her new student.

He knew that it would be impossible for him to replicate that move; it was likely something limited to the Servants. Thus, he turned around and headed towards the tower. If he was correct, there should be stairs leading upwards. When he entered it, he was proven to be correct. Once he reached the top, he saw her with an empty potion bottle in her hand.

"You take your time," Okita commented as Bell tried to control his breath. "Is that everything you have?"

"N-No…just…give me…" After taking some deep breaths, he stood straight up. "Right, I am ready."

While his experience back in his village wasn't exactly useful for diving into the Dungeon, it was useful when it came to stamina training. Farm work, despite how simple it was, was repetitive and tiring.

"Good." She nodded. "Now, draw out your knife."

"Yes, Sensei."

He did as he was told to. The blade of the Hestia Knife was sparkling under the sun.

"Hmm, none of my students ever use a knife." Saber commented. "So, Bell. Why knife? There are other weapons that Guild offered for newbies."

"It's…it's one that I know the most." He said as he focused on his weapon. "There were times when I used longer weapons, like spear and – I guess you can count – hoe as well. But the knife is one that I have the most experience with. My grandfather showed me how versatile it is, how it can be used to cut the rope, killing monsters that intrude into our farm, slaughtering chickens, things like that."

"Out of curiosity, have you ever slaughtered one yourself?"

"Um, yeah?" He became uncomfortable. "It's part of the life on the farm. I also gave hand when neighbors slaughtered their cow. Cutting the meat and little bit of skinning."

She didn't ask further about it. Instead, she drew out her own weapon; her katana.

"So, Bell, answer this question," Okita said as she made her fighting pose. "What is the advantage of my sword?"

"Um, you have a longer reach."

"Correct. And what is the advantage of your knife?"

"It's…well…"

"They always say that action speaks louder than any word." Whatever emotion on her face was soon gone. "Let's give it a try, shall we?"

Before he could reply, the Samurai was already in front of him with her sword about to come down to his head. In a panic, Bell blocked the attack. Not even pausing a bit, Okita already made a move and was now threatening his left side. He also blocked it, only for her to try the same with his right side.

"_She's fast!_" He thought. While he knew that Saber was a speed-based fighter, experiencing it first hand was another thing. "_H-How could I even strike back?_"

Coincidentally, right after he thought about that, Okita for some reason jumped back, creating a distance of few feet between them, and put her katana back into the sheath. Not wasting the opportunity, Bell dashed towards her.

It was proven to be a mistake.

The boy suddenly knelt, his hands holding his stomach in pain. He looked up and saw that the Samurai was no longer in front of him. Turning around, he found her standing behind him, katana unsheathed but being held differently.

He knew what it meant; her last attack would be a fatal blow had she not used the dull edge.

Slowly, the white-haired adventurer stood up, tightly gripping on his knife. The Servant turned around, switching the position of the edges, before pointing her sword at him.

"Again!"

* * *

At the counter of the shop, Naaza was attending it with a bored face. The sale was not bad but nonetheless, a slow day it was. Miach was currently away, buying ingredients for their potions. Hopefully, he didn't give any freebie to anyone. While she could understand the sentiment, money was really important to them thanks to the state of their finance, especially with the debt.

"Ah." Her face lightened up a bit upon seeing the door being opened. "Wel – whoa, what happened to you?"

It was Bell and Okita of the Hestia Familia. While the latter looked fine and showed no sign of tuberculosis, it was another story with the boy; the only way to describe him was being beaten up all over the place.

"H-Hey there, N-Naaza…" He greeted her weekly. "A potion and…something for the bruise."

While she was curious, the Chienthrope decided to take care of the order first. It didn't take long for her to acquire the demanded items. The white-haired adventurer immediately grabbed the potion and drank it while the Far Easterner paid for them.

"Thank you very much," Bell said, feeling much better.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" The brown-haired woman asked again. "If it's personal then…"

"It's nothing." He assured her. "Okita-sensei is just…very enthusiast in training."

Naaza blinked several times before looking at said pink-haired woman, who simply scratched her head while laughing in embarrassment.

"Well, I warned you. So the blame's entirely on you." The Samurai stated.

"I see…" The former adventurer commented before her eyes widened. "Ah, Bell, Okita, may I ask for a favor?"

"What is it?" He asked back.

"You see, Lord Miach and I are performing an experiment to create a new type of potion. However, some of the ingredients that we need are quite hard to get." The Chienthrope explained.

"Ah, so this is a quest?" The Servant deduced.

"Indeed. Don't worry, it is simple and I can promise that the reward would be satisfying."

The two adventurers of the Hestia Familia looked at each other for a while. They then nodded before looking back at Naaza.

"We'll accept."

* * *

After they accepted the quest and returned to the home, the "children" of Hestia split themselves into two groups; Okita and Lily would go to the Dungeon to collect the wings of Blue Papillon. Bell and Charlotte would go to the Deep Forest Seoro to retrieve the eggs of Bloodsaurus.

The Supporter at first protested regarding the second item. However, once being told that the monsters were on the surface rather than the 30th floor, she calmed down.

On the cart that they rented, the boy was looking around, enjoying the scenery, while the woman was focused on the book that she was holding. The one in her hand was quite special as it was the first book that Assassin bought after being summoned.

Speaking of which, Bell had just realized that he didn't know much about her. At best, despite being of the same Familia, they were just acquaintances. Perhaps he could use this opportunity to know about her deeper.

"Say, Charlotte…" He spoke up, attracting her attention. "If you don't mind, what book is that?"

"Oh, it's called _Heaven's Arrival_." She replied, showing him the cover. "The shop owner told me that it is collection of commentaries of the people during the time the gods descended for the first time, from someone as low as a mere peasant to as high as king of the realm."

"Heh, interesting." The boy commented. "You really do like book."

"Indeed. There is no excuse to not learn the knowledge of those who came before. Also, in the convent, this is the only form of entertainment that I have."

He was about to continue the conversation when the adventurer noticed that they had arrived at their destination.

"Here we are."

Both of them hopped off their cart. Bell tied it to a nearby tree while Charlotte picked up the bag from the back of the vehicle before they went into the woods. It was merely several feet into the forest and already the surrounding became darker, thanks to the dense trees that made up the forest. The only source of lighting was the few rays of sunlight that managed to penetrate through.

As if to welcome them, there was suddenly a roar, shocking the duo. Judging from the voice, it was likely being made by a big animal, possibly the Bloodsaurus that they were looking for.

"I believe it comes from…" Bell pointed the direction. "That way."

"Alright." Charlotte agreed. "Lead the way, Master."

They approached the source of the roar, careful not to make too much noise less they alerted the monsters. After traveling through dense forest for several minutes, they finally found their target. It was, after all, kind of hard to miss a blood-red – just as the name indicated – massive lizard, standing on two feet and two tiny hands.

"_That's the Bloodsaurus, right?_" He silently asked, pointing at the monster.

"_Most likely._" She nodded before pointing her finger. "_And that's the nest._"

At where she pointed, there was a bulge with the middle hollowed, filled with leaves on the base and the eggs.

"_I'll go there, take the eggs._" Assassin then pointed her back with her thumb. "_Watch my back._"

"_Got it._" The albino gave a thumb up.

They waited for the Bloodsaurus to look in the other direction. Once it did, Charlotte emerged from the bushes and silently approached the nest. He couldn't help but feel awed at what he saw. Due to the situation in the Dungeon, a full-frontal assault was basically the only option when fighting the monsters.

It was not like that on the surface. Here, she could show the skill of Presence Concealment, the trademark of the Assassin-class Servants. Despite the proximity between her and the monster, the latter didn't react at all. There were times when Bell felt panicked due to some "almost spotted" moments. In the end, she managed to reach the nest.

She encountered a problem, however. The nest was within the eyesight of the Bloodsaurus. If she took one or even just moved it, it would obviously notice her presence and tried to protect its eggs. Charlotte decided to send a signal for Bell to do something.

At first, he considered fighting the monster himself. According to Lily, monsters on the surface were weaker compared to the ones in the Dungeon because every time they had a child, their magic stone got split up with a portion given to their child. All in all, these monsters were more like animals that resembled their kin down there.

However, doing that had the potential of destroying the eggs. He needed to think of something else. An acorn suddenly fell on his head. He went to rub his head before an idea came to his mind.

Bell picked up a stone and threw it to a faraway tree, creating noise that attracted the Bloodsaurus. Seeing the chance, Charlotte immediately put an egg into her bag before retreating back to her previous location. Once there, both of them went back to their cart.

"Well, I manage to get an egg." She stated as she took it out. "But I am sure the request demands more than one."

"That's right." He replied after checking it. "Which means…we have to go back."

The only thing the duo could do was laughing and then sighing at their misfortune.

* * *

"Um…" She didn't know what to say.

While Naaza was more than happy to know that the quests were fulfilled, the conditions of the people that brought the materials dampened the mood. All of them, with the exception of their captain, looked as if they were fighting for their lives with how dirty their appearances were.

"What happened?" She decided to just ask. "I am pretty it's a piece of cake even for Level 1."

"Well, it went well at first…" Bell explained first. "Then the Bloodsaurus mother returned, noticed her eggs were missing and went on a rampage. Killing the monsters was no problem. It's the fact that the animals panicked, almost destroying many of the eggs in their attempt to escape."

"Ah." That explained it. "And you?"

"This…this…" Lily trembled for a while before she basically exploded. "This maniac of a captain made Lily do all the fighting despite the fact that Lily was a mere supporter!"

"Oh, come on. Remember that time with the Ants?" Okita replied. "You fought quite well. It will be a shame to do nothing with that potential."

"You're just still mad at Lily and is punishing her, aren't you?!"

The pharmacist shook her head at the sight in front of her.

* * *

In the morning, Ais Wallenstein was jogging around the city. Breakfast wouldn't be for another hour and many of the shops were still closed. Feeling somewhat bored in the Twilight Manor, she decided to wander around Orario for a bit.

_CLANG _

She stopped moving and turned her head, looking at the direction of where the voice came from. It came from the wall. She was about to wonder what could create the voice when she saw two figures fighting on in. Judging from their moves, they were likely simply sparring. Nothing too serious.

Curious, the Sword Princess walked closer to the wall. When she saw who it was – at least one of them, her eyes became wide; that was the same adventurer that she encountered during the Minotaur incident. The one who got covered in the blood and runaway back to the surface.

"_Perfect._"

That incident happened due to the action of the Loki Familia. Feeling rather bad about it, she tried to find the boy but to no avail. A guild staff, Eina Tulle, once told her that his name was Bell Cranel and actually asked her to protect him due to getting involved with "wrong people."

In the end, thanks to his fellow Familia members, it was not necessary.

Anyway, it was only proper for her to apologize for what her Familia did. It was an accident but a mistake would remain a mistake. Thus, she walked to the tower to meet them. Midway on her way upward, Ais no longer heard the sound of the fight. Perhaps they were resting.

Once she reached the top, she saw Bell Cranel sitting on the floor drinking from a canteen, which was then shared with the pink-haired Far Easterner. As she walked towards them, both of them noticed her. While the woman remained calm, the boy reacted the opposite.

"W-W-W-W-Wha…" He incoherently tried to speak as his hand pointed at her. "Y-Y-Y-You…"

"Um, morning?" Ais greeted with a raised hand, unsure of how to proceed.

"Morning to you too as well." The woman replied. "How can we help you?"

"I…I want to speak with Bell Cranel."

"Eh?!"

"Well, you heard her, Bell." She gestured at him. "Come on. Stand up."

Awkwardly, the boy stood up. His red face and many moves that he made indicated just how nervous he was. While Ais looked to be the opposite, inside she was nervous as well. This kind of conversation was not the one that she was used to.

"Um, first of…" She opened her mouth before bowing to him. "I apologies."

"Eh?" Not expecting those words, he couldn't help but blinking several times.

"You were hurt by the Minotaur that we – Loki Familia – failed to defeat properly." The Sword Princess explained. "Thus, I am sorry."

"A-Ah, n-no! There's no n-need to! It's my f-fault for going to the 5th floor without thinking!" Bell immediately talked back while blushing. "F-Furthermore, I ran away from y-you w-without even thanking for the rescue!"

On the sideline, the other member of Hestia Familia couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of her.

"I-In any case, I am sorry!"

Silence fell upon them after the one who received apologize gave one in return. For a while, the only sound that existed was that of the wind. Ais, not exactly sure on what to do next, decided to speak about something that took her interest.

"I have heard of your exploit in the Dungeon." She said. "To reach the 10th floor in a matter of month…that's amazing."

"A-Ah, no! It's not that great!" Bell replied. "I…I still have a lot to go. It's thanks to my Familia that I managed to reach it already."

At the mention of that, she turned her attention towards the Samurai, who seemed to be content on being left out.

"Ah, that's right! Where are my manners?" Okita suddenly remembered, giving a bow to the blonde. "My name is Okita Souji, Samurai from the Far East and Captain of Hestia Familia."

"I am Ais Wallenstein." She replied back with a bow as well. "Adventurer of Loki Familia."

The Sword Princess wondered about the two adventurers. She had seen a bit of how he was on the 10th floor. And then there was the spar between them. They were enough for her to concluded that his growth was at an unbelievable rate.

"_What is it?_" She thought. "_The secret of your growth?_"

Suddenly, there was the sound of stomach growling. The three of them went silent at the mood whiplash. Okita looked at the sun, knowing the reason.

"Well, look at that." She commented. "It's around time for breakfast, don't you agree?"

The other two agreed. Ais said her goodbye, intending to return back to the manor. As she walked away, she was about to enter the tower when the captain called her out.

"Hey, if you have any more questions…" She said. "…you can visit us anytime!"

While she didn't turn her head, the fact that her eyes widened indicated that surprise that the Sword Princess felt. It was, however, not comparable to the sheer shock that Bell had.

"Thank you," Ais replied before descending off the wall.

* * *

"Um, Okita. About what you just said…"

"Well, she seems to be curious about something. Plus, I thought you will appreciate receiving a visit from someone you admire."

"Fueh?!"

"Now, now. No need to hide it. When you have a superior like Hijikata, even if you never fall in love, it will be something that you can identify."

"Um, who is this…?"

"Also, didn't you once said that the reason you went to the Dungeon is that…"

"Please don't say it!"

* * *

After training with Okita for several days, Bell received an update on his falna. When Hestia gave the paper to him, he couldn't help but amazed by what he saw.

_Bell Cranel_

Level 1

Strength: C659 – B702  
Defense: C634 – A820  
Dexterity: C654 – C693  
Agility: B722 – A856  
Magic: B787 – A801

"I want to say that I am impressed and I actually do." The Goddess commented. "It's just that, considering how one of them improves so much because you keep getting beaten up…"

"Ugh!" He winced, once pride now turned into hurt.

"Well, just keep doing what you're doing." She said before standing up. "I know I don't need to say this, but I am proud of you, Bell."

"T-Thank you, Goddess!"

As she went to do her own business, the white-haired boy returned his attention to the sheet of paper in his hand. Once again, he smiled at the result. With these stats, he was one step closer to his goal.

"All I need now is to Level Up…"

* * *

**Answers to some reviewers: **

**Riceur: **Nope. The two of them will remain a Servant.

**Jose19: **Lily, Mikoto, and Haruhime say otherwise.

Also, it's impossible to cure Okita's TBC. Technically speaking, she's not sick. Her having the disease is as normal as she has a pair of hands or hair.

* * *

**Speaking of which, about the Servants, I can tell you this: No God. Those with divinity like say, Cu Chulainn or Achilles is fine. But no god, like Parvati or Jaguar Warrior. With the setting full of gods like **_**Danmachi**_**, it's just asking for trouble. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


	7. To Conquer Fear

**To Conquer Fear**

"This is frustrating!"

Those words were spoken by Hestia, the Goddess of Hearth, as she slammed her glass into the table. Sitting with her, on the other side of the table, was Miach, the Patron of Herbalism. He simply enjoyed his drink with calmness in his heart.

"So, is there something wrong, Hestia?" He asked his old friend.

"It's Bell!" She shouted back.

Ah, Bell.

Bell Cranel, the first "child" of Hestia and – despite she already had three other "children" – also quite recent. From the conversation that he had with her, she was – without a doubt – infatuated with him, which was no small feat for Hestia was one of the Three Virgin Goddesses of Olympus.

From the times when Miach talked with him, it was likely his kindness and innocence.

"I find it difficult to imagine that he would cause trouble to you, Hestia." He replied calmly. "His kindness knows little bound if what you said about him and the supporter is true."

"He didn't do it _intentionally_." She replied, emphasizing the last word.

Miach didn't reply, knowing that Hestia was merely pausing before continuing. He instead chose to poured another glass of brandy.

"Do you know how many girls take a fancy in him?!" The Goddess restarted the talk. "When I worked in one of Hephaistos' shop, I found him having a date with the guild advisor. Then there are the maids of the pub, especially the one with silver hair!"

"Well, I guess it will be hard to have someone popular." He said before laughing a bit. "Not that I have any experience of it, so don't count on me."

Back in the Blue Pharmacy, Naaza – who was busy experimenting – suddenly sneezed, contaminating the potion.

"And then there's Ais Wallenwhatsit! He's so in love with her that it gets printed on his falna!"

"Huh?" The god stopped drinking, not expecting to hear it.

"But worst of all, it's none other than Okita and Charlotte!"

"Ah, I suppose if your own 'children' are your…"

"No, no, no! It's worse than that; they're not in love with him!"

"Um…pardon? I thought the problem is…"

"Well, they care about him like a family. They look at him as if he's their little brother. With Bell, it's hard not to see him that way." Hestia explained. "However…do you know how hard it is seeing how close they are?! Bell looks up to them but it doesn't stop him from interacting normally with them! Heck, he frequently argued with Okita! Yet for me, he always calls me 'Goddess!' Not even 'Lady Hestia' at the very least!"

At this point, Miach didn't know what he should say.

"Damn it! Damn it! This is wrong! Just wrong! I am not like Zeus who ruins someone's life just because they look at him wrong!" The Goddess of the Hearth slammed the table with her hands. "What kind of Goddess am I, hating her 'children' for doing nothing?!"

That could explain it. While Hestia admittedly can be difficult, she was – without a doubt - one of the nicest gods in Tenkai. Thus, the fact that she hated people who were innocent in all aspects wouldn't sit well for her.

"AAAAAHH!" She grabbed the bottle and drank from it directly.

He couldn't help but sigh. It looks like he was going to being her home again.

* * *

"Ouch…"

Charlotte sighed as she put a warm wet towel over her Goddess' forehead. The latter was weakly lying on the bed with a hot coffee on the small table beside it. After making sure that she was alright, the Servant walked towards the door and exited the room.

"She will be fine." She informed other members of the Familia. "Just having too much drink."

"Goddess…" Bell sighed.

"So, you're going to her workplace?" Okita asked.

"Yep. If I can replace Lady Hestia, I will do so."

"I see." The Captain nodded. "Well then, let us go. Today will be a busy one."

The others agreed with her and together, they exited the church.

* * *

The events for the last several weeks had become a routine for the Hestia Familia.

In the morning, Bell would train with Okita before leaving for the Dungeon along with Charlotte and Lily. Sometimes, the Captain of the Familia decided to take the Pallum for training as well, much to her chagrin.

There were some deviations from the schedule at some points. There were times when Saber decided to take quests involving bandits. Then there were times when Assassin decided to take a break and spent her day reading book after book.

Bell had no problem with it. Especially since it was much better than her sneaking a quick read in the middle of a battle! And yes, she had done that. Why else would he think about that?

Oh, there were also times when he saw Ais observing his training. But he tried not to think too much about it.

Anyway, there had been several attempts by Bell and Lily to push towards the 11th floor. To see whether they were ready or not, the Servants remained at the entrance while the two of them entered the floor. At first, they proceed quite well. But then, the floor finally showed its danger. In the end, they had to retreat.

While they would be able to pass with the Servants, Bell knew the danger of relying too much on them. Especially since he was their Master; if he fell, that was the end for them, no matter how powerful they were.

With that in mind, Lily suggested that they should try again after he Level Up.

Currently, only Bell and Lily went towards the Dungeon. The two Servants had their plan, with the Samurai taking another quest to hunt down bandits.

"You know, Lily just realize something." The Pallum said as they headed towards their destination. "This is the first time we go in without any of the Servant, right?"

"Um, now that you mention it…" He put his hand on his chin.

That was true. After he summoned Okita and Charlotte, he always went down the Dungeon along with them. He didn't think much about it since it was normal for people of the same Familia to make a party together. Heck, it would be stranger if he didn't do that.

On the other hand, both of them were not mortals. They were the spirits of long-dead heroes. He still remembered how easily Saber cut down the monsters that chased him and that was before she gained any falna.

To put it simply, with the two of them around, it would be hard to deduce how strong exactly Bell had become.

"Well, considering that…" He muttered. "We should take it slowly then. If things become hard, then we go back."

"Lily agrees with the idea." She replied. "Also, thanks to Captain's…'training,' Lily should be able to stand on her own, if still weaker than Bell."

The white-haired boy couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious that the Supporter was still bitter about being forced to take up arms. Then again, they could agree that it was – in the end – beneficial.

"Alright then, Lily! Let's do our best!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

"Demon! It's a demon! Run for your…!"

"Oh, gods! Oh, gods! Oh, gods…!"

"P-Please! Have mer…!"

She didn't bother to listen to even the first word. She decapitated the head of the begging bandit and continued on her onslaught. Using the favorite tactic of the Demonic Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi proved to be the right choice. The sheer intensity of her attack, along with seeing their fellow bandits being slaughtered, broke their spirit, causing a rout as every man tried to save themselves.

It simply made her job easier.

As she chased after them, Okita noticed that some of them spent the time to grab a hard object instead of putting more distance. Despite being bandits, she had to admit their ingenuity. Katana, the weapon that she used, was known for being brittle and not exactly well-suited for slashing something hard.

Quite unfortunate for them that her katana was not an ordinary one.

"_An advantage of being a Servant, I suppose._" She thought as she slashed through a steel rod and then the head of the wielder.

One by one, the bandits in the camp were diminishing. All because they lost their lives. Right after killing one, Okita noticed that one of the bandits looked different compared to the rest. The top knot hairstyle, Japanese-style of clothing, a katana and wakizashi on his hip…

"_Ronin!_"

If there was one thing that the Shinsengumi hated more than the so-called Imperialists, the supporters and followers of the Tozama daimyo, was none other than the Ronin; samurai who abandoned their duty and honor to seek their selfish goal.

Not all Ronin was like that. After all, the tale of the 47 Ronin was quite popular; they uphold the values of loyalty, sacrifice, persistence, and honor. She remembered watching the play along with Hijikata, Kondō, Saitō, and others, back when her body was still healthy.

Back to the Imperialists, despite their actions being against the Shogunate, one could still respect their loyalty to their masters, which was what all samurai should strive for. The ronin that she currently saw, however, certainly didn't have any.

Okita immediately dashed towards him. Once she was close enough, she sliced his left foot, causing him to fall. She quickly checked his wound; it was deep enough that he would have problem standing. Satisfied, she focused her attention on the remaining bandits.

* * *

When she returned to where she left the ronin, she saw him crawling away from his original spot. Clicking her tongue, Okita walked towards him and then forced him to sit.

"Stand up!" She exclaimed.

Once she did that, the Samurai took two steps back, unsheathing her katana.

"I am sure I don't need to tell you what will happen next." She told him. "Show me if you still have a speck of honor!"

The Ronin turned his head and glared at her. She replied with her glare. For several minutes, both sides intensely intimidate each other. In the end, he let out a sigh, opening the upper part of his clothes to expose his belly.

"So be it," Okita stated as she raised her sword above his neck.

The Ronin took out his wakizashi. For a while, he tried to control his breath, intending on calming himself down as he faced imminent death. He tightened his grip on his weapon.

The sword stabbed the abdomen.

The sword fell on the neck.

* * *

"Eh, where's Hestia?"

When Takemikazuchi took a break from his work, he decided to visit his old friend. Once he was at where her stand was, however, the god was instead greeted by the sight of a brown-haired woman.

"Ah, Lord Takemikazuchi!" She noticed him before giving a bow. "Welcome to his humble stand. How can I help you?"

"Ah, it's nothing!" He replied, caught unguard by her greeting. "Just wondering if you know where Hestia is?"

"Lady Hestia is, unfortunately, not feeling well enough to go to work. I decided to replace upon informing her superior of her condition."

"I see." He then tried to remember which one of her "children" that was in front of him. "You're Charlotte Corday, correct?"

Last time they spoke, the Goddess of the Hearth told him of her four "children;" Bell Cranel, the boy that looked like Al-Miraj with his red eyes and white hair. Okita Souji, the Samurai from the Far East with her pink hair. Lily the Pallum. Charlotte Corday, the young lady with brown hair and floating little ball.

While brown hair was quite common, it was the little ball of light flying around her that indicated the woman was indeed Charlotte.

"That's correct, Lord Takemikazuchi." She replied. "Do you want to say something to Lady Hestia? I can deliver your message to her."

"No, no, nothing like that." He waved his hand. "Just wanting to spend some time with her."

"I see." She nodded her head. "Speaking of which, are you interested in buying some Jagamarukun?"

"…you do know that I work in another stand like this, right?"

"Well, the owner told me to offer the product to anyone I talk with."

Both of them giggled.

* * *

In the Dungeon, things were going well for Bell and Lily. The monsters have proven to be no match for the skill of the pair. Even the Pallum managed to acquire several kills under her belt. After putting the magic stones and drop items into her bag, they continued their descent into the lower floor.

"From what happened earlier, Lily could tell that she and Bell are more than prepared to go to the lower floor." She commented. "Lily just wished this doesn't mean she has to say thank to Captain."

"You're still mad at her, huh?" He said while awkwardly laughing.

"Lily admits that she went off quite easily despite her deeds." The Pallum sighed. "But, come on. Lily's just a supporter. She should have makes Lily does overwork rather than sending her to the front."

"Well, in the bigger Familia, most newbies start from being supporters," Bell explained. "I think Okita simply wants you to be a proper adventurer so that you can protect yourself and not being exploited like in the past."

"It will be a cold day in hell before Lily does that! Even if Lily manages to become as strong as Finn the Braver of Loki Familia, Lily will always remain a supporter!"

The boy couldn't help but sweat-drop at the declaration. It seemed that – even with her view on the profession improved – she still disliked the adventurers.

As they continued their journey, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. He put his hand on his chin, thinking about the reason. Despite how calm it was, he didn't manage to…

"_Wait, that's it!_" His eyes widened. "Lily, have we encountered _any _adventurer or monster so far?"

"Eh?" She was confused at first before realizing what Bell meant. "N-Now that you mention it, we haven't even seen any sign of the monster."

Slowly, fear encroached their hearts. They began to look around, hoping that there was a monster on this floor and that they simply just didn't look further enough.

They didn't see any.

"B-B-Bell…" The Pallum trembled. "W-We should go back. To the surface."

"Y-Yeah, let's…"

And then, they saw _it_.

It approached them, roaring as it did so. Holding a great sword in its hand as if it was a mere knife, it menacingly took one step after another, slowly becoming closer and closer to the pair. Each step that it took caused the ground to vibrate.

"M-M-Minotaur?! Here?!" Lily exclaimed. "Bell, quick! We have to – Bell, Bell! Can you hear me?!"

He did not. His mind had left reality and went back to the event almost a month ago. The time when he was still green, still wet behind his ears. The incident when he almost lost his life, the one that changed his entire reason for adventuring into the Dungeon.

Suddenly, without any warning, he felt himself being pushed away, followed by dust and debris flying around. It was enough for his mind to return. When he looked down, his eyes widened in shock; lying on the ground, blood running down from the forehead, bag destroyed and its content scattered everywhere, was none other than Lily.

He didn't even have time to scream as the Minotaur raised his sword, intending on smashing them into pieces. Acting quickly, Bell grabbed her and tossed her away to the sideline. He jumped in the opposite direction before raising his hand, intending on distracting the monster.

"FIREBOLT!"

From his hand, a red bolt surged forward, hitting right on the target. The Minotaur, however, was not even bothered by the fire, simply charging towards the adventurer as he kept firing bolt after bolt. In the end, it was for nothing; the Minotaur punched him across the room, right into the wall, shattering his armor to pieces.

By some miracle, he managed to remain on his feet. Wasting no time at all, He once again cast Firebolt towards the Minotaur. At the same time, now knowing how tough the monster was, he ran all over the place so that it couldn't pin him down again.

"_I can't let it see Lily!_" He thought. "_I-If that h-happens, then…!_"

As he kept moving from one spot to another, firing his spell at the Minotaur, Bell noticed something gleaming on the ground. He fired a bolt, hitting right at its face. With the monster being disoriented, the boy used the opportunity to grab the object.

It was a short sword; Lily's, to be exact. It must be the replacement for the one that he broke back when she was still with the Soma Familia and trying to betray him. It was a bit longer than the Hestia Knife that he was used to, but it was nonetheless perfect for the job.

"_How…?_" He thought as the Minotaur recovered. "_How…how could I win…?_"

* * *

She had only taken several steps away after receiving her reward when a distress signal arrived in her mind.

"_Bell!_"

Quickly tying the pouch into her waist, Okita immediately dashed towards the Dungeon. The Ganesha Familia who saw her could only stare in confusion at her action.

* * *

They were in the middle of a conversation when she suddenly stopped talking. Her head immediately turned towards the direction where the Dungeon was.

"Ah, Lord Takemikazuchi…" Charlotte said. "P-Please watch over my stand, OK?"

Without waiting for the answer, she dashed towards the location of where her Master currently was.

"Eh?" The god blinked before realizing what he had just been asked to. "EH?!"

* * *

The moment that she heard that a Minotaur attacked a white-haired boy, Ais immediately ran towards the location of the fight. If the boy was indeed none other than Bell Cranel, then there was no chance of him surviving.

She wouldn't let him die. She had saved him once. She had questions that she wanted to ask. And most of all, seeing him, she couldn't help but remember…

"…M-Miss…Adventurer…please…"

She immediately turned her head towards the voice, finding a wounded Pallum approaching her, supporting herself by the wall. Ais ran to her, just in time to catch her from falling.

"Please…help…Bell…"

"_Bell?!_" She then asked her. "Where is he?"

"He's…he's at…"

She was about to point in the direction of the boy when her hand suddenly froze. Confused, she looked at the direction that was about to be pointed and realized the reason.

Standing in front of them, blocking the path, was none other than Ottar, the only Level 7 in Orario.

* * *

"_Is everything…" _Bell thought, his breath out of control. "_Is everything…in the end…for nothing…?_"

While he managed to wound the Minotaur, it was – in the end – superficial. He, on the other hand, was slowly getting weaker. Both of them knew it. As if enjoying every single last moment of his fear, the monster slowly walked towards him, hand gripping tightly at the sword.

Bell gritted his teeth, raising his sword, prepared for the showdown between them…

…when the left shoulder of the Minotaur was suddenly slashed. As it roared in pain, a figure landed in front of the white-haired boy.

"It seems that I am not late." She stated. "Good."

He immediately recognized the person in front of him; none other than Okita Souji herself. She turned her head towards him, making sure that the monster was still within her sight. The Samurai gave her a small smile.

"Worry not, Master." She declared as she spun her bloodied katana. "I'll handle this."

He calmed down after hearing it, knowing that he would survive this ordeal. However, as Saber prepared to face the mighty creature, her image was replaced by that of Ais before returning. It surprised him, causing his eyes to widen.

It was at that moment that he knew _he didn't want this_.

"_It's just like back then._" He thought as he gritted his teeth. "_Once again, rather than doing something myself, I let myself being helped._"

"_Is this what I truly want? To always remain weak? To always needing a hand?_"

"_I want to become stronger. If I don't reach for a new height now, when will I?_"

"Okita!"

* * *

When Ais arrived at the room where Bell was, she saw Okita already there. Yet, she simply stood by, her left hand resting on the tip of the handle of her katana, watching the boy fighting the Minotaur on his own. Soon, other adventurers of Loki Familia arrived as well, along with Lily.

"Captain?" The Supporter spoke up. "What are you doing? Hurry up and help Bell!"

"Unfortunately, this is something that he has to do himself." The Captain of Hestia Familia replied calmly.

"Himself, huh?" Many turned their heads and saw Charlotte finally arriving. "'Adventurer must not go on an adventurer.' I am pretty sure Miss Eina told him that many times."

"It's more than that." Her fellow Servant replied. "I can save him and he will live. But he will not _live_."

"FIREBOLT!"

As they were talking, Bell – regaining his spirit and strength – came towards the Minotaur with his entire might. He fired several bolts, causing the monster to be engulfed in smoke. It swung its sword blindly, but the boy managed to avoid the attack. He used the opening to went towards the right tight and slashed it, causing the Minotaur to lose its balance.

Not giving it a chance to recover, Bell went back to slammed the sword at the exposed wrist of the monster. With a twist, it roared, no longer able to hold its sword. With its freehand, it tried to punch him, but the boy was quick enough to jump back, along with firing a single bolt.

Realizing that Lily's sword was now stuck in its wrist, Bell finally drew out the Hestia Knife from its sheath. The Minotaur roared as it charged towards the adventure. Using his spell, he blocked the view of the monster by firing several bolts that hit it dead on. Once it was close, he went under the arm of the monster that tried to punch him, slamming his knife into its side, and sliced the flesh until it came out from the back.

It roared in pain, falling to its knees. With the monster distracted, his eyes went to the sword that the Minotaur used earlier. Throwing the knife into his off-hand, Bell grabbed the massive blade. With his entire strength, he slammed it into the back of his opponent, roaring as he did it.

Not used with the weight of the weapon, it took time for him to recover; time that was used by the Minotaur stood up and turned around. The two sides roared at each other before rushing in. In the last second, Bell brought down the sword into its horn, causing it to lose its balance but also shattering the blade. Throwing the handle away before returning the Hestia Knife to his dominant hand, the boy plunged the knife deep into the monster with whatever left of his strength.

"Firebolt!"

Knowing that it was now or never, Bell used the only thing left that he had; the Mind that allowed him to use his magic.

"Firebolt! Firebolt!"

Repeatedly, he fired bolt after bolt to the inside of the monster. No matter how tough its skin was, its inside was as weak as any other creature.

"Firebolt, firebolt, firebolt! FIREBOLT!"

In the end, the monster was finally defeated, its body exploding into fire and white ash. Bell, who was standing right next to the explosion, remained relatively unharmed, though the entire upper part of his clothes was now gone, exposing the entirety of his falna for the world to see, except for the magic and skill slots. He remained on his feet, silent without making any movement.

"Mind Down…" Riveria commented.

"On his feet, huh?" Okita commented before shaking her head. "Good thing you don't follow the entirety of Benkei."

"Bell…Bell!" Lily exclaimed, running towards the boy.

The Samurai soon followed her, taking out her _haori _on the way. With it, she covered his half-naked body before carrying him bridal style.

"You have done well, Master." Saber whispered.

"Thank you, for wanting to help him," Charlotte said as she bowed to the Loki Familia. "I have heard of your expedition and know that you're diverting away from your destination."

"Ah, no need to mention it," Finn replied with a smile. "We don't do anything."

"In the end, it's the intention that matters." She said back. "Now, if you excuse us, we will make our return."

"Please let us accompanied you." The blond stated. "It's the least we can do, as fellow adventurers."

"Once again, you have my thanks." The brunette turned her head. "Lily?"

The Pallum looked at her as Assassin approached her. The latter knelt, showing her back to the former. Knowing the intention of the gesture, Lily walked towards her, letting herself being carried by the Servant.

Loki Familia watched as the Hestia Familia gone, accompanied by Tiona.

"Hey," Bete suddenly spoke up. "You saw them, right, Riveria? His status?"

The elf remained silent, merely looking at the werewolf.

"Come on, it's not fair if you're the only one who knows!" He shouted. "You remember it too, right? Back when the boy was nothing but a crybaby? Now, he manages to defeat a Minotaur _on his own_! Shit, it won't surprise me if he Levels Up due to it!"

For a moment, she remained silent. In the end, she sighed and decided to speak about it.

"S."

"Huh?"

"His abilities…there's nothing but S."

Ais, Bete, Finn, and Tione stared at her incredulously. The High Elf merely chuckled. It was technically the truth; only his Strength, Defense, and Dexterity that were S-rank. His Magic and Agility, on the other hand?

SS-rank.

"To think such an interesting thing exists in this world…" She commented under her breath. "It is not the wrong choice to see the world, after all."

* * *

"Jeez, seriously, Bell! What the _hell _are you thinking, fighting a Minotaur on your own?!"

"Ahahaha… I have no excuse, Goddess."

As Hestia was about to update Bell's status, the three other members of the Familia merely sat in the sideline. The Captain was pouring herself a drink. Curious, Charlotte looked at the bottle and – when Okita put it down – checked it.

"Rum?" She commented upon reading the label.

"I am in the mood for a drink, so I decided to buy one. They don't have sake though, so they recommended this for me." Saber explained as she drank the rum. "I admit, Western alcohol is not bad at all. Want some?"

"Of course." Assassin stood up, getting her cup from the kitchen.

"What about you, Lily?"

"Lily doesn't want it." The Pallum answered as she rubbed her bandaged forehead. "She doesn't want any headache."

"Suit yourself then."

"AH!"

The three of them turned their heads to the goddess who suddenly screamed. Bell, who was lying below her, turned his head to her direction as well.

"I-Is there something wrong, Goddess?" He hesitantly asked.

"N-Nothing! Just…" Hestia took a deep breath before relaxing. "…Level Up."

"Eh? At first, he was confused. Then, he realized what she meant. "EEEHH?!"

"Congratulations, Bell!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "It should not come as a surprise since you kill a Minotaur on your own, now that Lily considers it."

"Level Up, huh?" Okita spoke up. "What does that mean?"

"Well, to put it simple…" The Goddess put her hand on her chin, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Imagine a normal person. When they're given a falna, they will receive a 'skin' that surrounds their body, increasing their strength and ability. When they Level Up, they will receive another 'skin.'"

"So, if Bell Levels Up, then that means his strength will drastically increase?" Charlotte deduced.

"Yup! On paper, it will appear as if his stats go back to zero. But that's because it's a new 'skin.' His previous stats still exist under it."

While they were talking, the one who received the good news remained silent, still unable to believe that he had indeed Leveled Up.

"_Level Up? Me? I will become Level 2?_"

"Wait, if his stats increase massively, which includes Magic, that means…" Charlotte said.

"He can summon another Servant." Okita finished.

"_Another Servant? That means another…_"

The previously silent boy now spoke loudly as if his life depended on it.

"Goddess, please, hurry up!" He exclaimed with a big smile. "Level Up! Level Up!"

"Hey, hey, patient, Bell! Patient!" Despite the scolding, Hestia also had a smile on her face.

"I'll go prepare the ritual," Okita stated as she stood up. "Come on. You girls help me as well."

* * *

Just like when Bell summoned Charlotte, the Holy Grail was placed on the altar which was surrounded by the magic circle. The boy stood in front of the circle, left hand with the Command Seals being held up.

"So, this is it?" Lily asked, anxious but also curious. "Bell is going to summon a spirit?"

"Yep." The Samurai nodded. "Now, just watch the show."

He began reciting the chant. As he said one verse after another, others in the room could felt the room being filled with something. Okita and Hestia remembered the sensation; it was the same one that occurred when the boy was summoning Assassin.

"_Come forth from binding circle,_" He shouted the final verse. "_Oh Keeper of the Balance!_"

The light exploded, engulfing the room. Once it disappeared, a figure stood between Bell and the Grail.

It was a blue-haired man, dressed in a loose two-piece blue robe, the lower half of which was held up by a rope belt and the upper half only covered his shoulders along with the upper part of his torso. Underneath was a skin-tight black shirt and on each arm were metal bracers. Clutched in his hand was a rune-carved staff.

"So, you're my Master, eh?" The Servant stated with a grin. "Servant Caster, Cú Chulainn, at your service."

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere: **I am still thinking about the Extra Classes.

**VGBlackwing: **She has them. Though it's unlikely that she's going to use it since it will be hard to be explained. Well, she can use it if there's only Hestia Familia nearby.

**Lance Eterna: **Nope. Bell won't survive to have that demon as a Servant. He's insanely strict 😊

**Z.L.C. genesmith: **Yep. I don't plan to include Scathatch anyway.

**NotsoAwesme: **Correct. Herakles will not be summoned.

**Snoogenz: **Well, let's just say that there won't be any Ishtar Familia left if he's summoned.

* * *

**So, the next Servant is Caster Cú Chulainn. I decide to choose him because of two things; his portrayal in **_**Fate/Grand Order – First Order **_**and also the fic called **_**The Sage's Disciple **_**by Rictus. While not having his famous spear, Cú is still nonetheless a powerful Servant. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please! **


	8. Hound of Hearth

**Hound of Hearth **

"Cú Chulainn, eh?" Okita nodded her head. "Bell, you manage to hit the jackpot."

"I have to disagree, Miss." The new Servant, Cú, stated as he lowered his hood and rubbed his head. "I am a Caster, not a Lancer."

"Ah, that's right!" Charlotte slammed her fist into her palm. "Your most famous weapon is your spear, Gáe Bulg!"

"Yep. Without it, I am not at my best." He sighed. "I also really like that spear."

"I am sorry!" Bell immediately bowed. "I-I-I don't mean t-to summon you as Caster! I-I am just looking forward to having another Servant and…!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Knock it off, Master." Cú laughed a bit. "On the other hand, it could be a challenge on its own. My physical parameter is weaker as Caster but I still possess all the techniques and skills that I have learned. Yeah, it could be interesting…"

As his grin started to turn maniacally, the two other Servants could only laugh awkwardly.

"That's definitely Cú Chulainn." The French commented. "A challenging fight is something that he loves."

"What's not to love?" Cú replied as he looked back at them. "Speaking of which, that woman over there is not a mortal, am I right?"

He said that while pointing at the Goddess herself. Hestia was a bit surprised at first but managed to remain calm. She cleared her throat before taking a step forward.

"Indeed, Cú Chulainn." She introduced herself with a smile. "My name is Hestia, the Goddess of this Familia."

"Oh, and for your information…" Okita barged in. "…she's a friend with Miach."

"Miach?" Caster's eyebrows rose a bit in surprise. "If…If he's here, then…"

Suddenly, the Child of Light trembled in fear – much to the surprise of the two other Servants – before approaching Hestia as silent and as fast as he could.

"Hey…" He whispered to her. "…is…is Mórrígan here?"

"Mórrígan?" Hestia put her hand on her chin. "Well, Miach once talked about her. As far as I know, she's nowhere near Orario. In fact, she might still be in Heaven. Or returning there. I am not sure about her status."

"Glad to hear that." Cú let out a sigh before smiling. "By the way, I noticed that there's something about those two ladies there. Like there's an addition in them."

As he said that, he pointed his thumb at his fellow Servants.

"That's because they're part of my Familia." The Goddess explained. "To have the full access of Orario, one has to join a Familia. It includes being able to go into the Dungeon and fight the monsters there."

"I see." He put his hand on his chin, sending a glance at Bell - who suddenly felt nervous - before nodding. "Well, the boy and I are already a Master and Servant. Being in the same Familia will simply tighten our bond."

"Great! Let us do it then, Cú!"

* * *

_Cú Chulainn _

Level 1

Strength: I0  
Defense: I0  
Dexterity: I0  
Agility: I0  
Magic: I0

Magic:  
_Rune Magic_: Quick cast spells through the use of runes carved onto a surface or drawn in the air.  
_Wicker Man_: Summon a flame giant, seeking a sacrifice to make an offering to the gods.

_My Magecraft is a Cage of Flames.  
A flaming yet verdant giant.  
Retribution.  
A shrine that purifies the evil of human affairs.  
The one who destroys…  
Wicker Man!_

_Ochd Deug Odin_:_ Great God Carved Seal_: Activated by invoking all the 18 original runes together with the release of the True Name.

Skills:  
_Territory Creation_: Creation of a Temple to draw in Magic Power is available.  
_Protection from Arrows_: Avoid any long-range attack if a visual confirmation of one's opponent is attained, tracking down ranged weapons with eyes and defend against them.

* * *

"As expected of a spirit…" Lily commented as she and others read the paper of Cú's stats. "They're second only to gods."

Hestia raised an eyebrow upon noticing certain magic that Cú possessed. Looking at the newest Servant, she spoke, "Did you and Odin have a certain relationship when you're alive?"

"No. My teacher simply suggested that I learned Odin's runes." Caster replied coolly. "She said that I am more suited to that."

"Makes sense, his runes are indeed famous for that." The Goddess stated. "Though if I am not wrong, it could be used for other things."

"Um, Goddess?" Bell heard the conversation between them. "What are runes?"

"It's…" She was about to explain it when her head turned to Cú, who figured out the meaning of the gesture.

"First off, runes are letters used by the people from the north before the spread of Koine." He began his explanation. "If you're wondering, I am talking about the north where the winter is long, where it's cold even in summer, and the home of the Vikings."

"Oh, Vikings!" The boy remembered some of the stories that his grandfather told him.

"Yep. Back to runes, when people talk about them, they usually talk about the various magical effects that the letters could create when they're inscribed." The blue-haired man continued. "For example…"

Cú started to inscribe a rune on the church floor, one that looked like an "F" with its two horizontal lines bending downwards: ᚨ. Once it was done, fire emerged from the rune, shocking Bell and Lily, before disappearing.

"Awesome!" The Pallum exclaimed. "It's a literal chantless spell!"

"Well, not exactly. Rather than 'speaking' the spell, I am instead 'writing' the spell." Cú continued his explanation. "The one that I just use is called Ansuz and as you witnessed, it has a close relationship with fire. Each rune has its own power and combining them could create a more powerful spell."

"That sounds…too good to be true." She commented, causing the Servant to look at her. "Ah, sorry! It's just that, every power has its downside. Like how the more powerful spell is, the longer it takes to chant them!"

"You're not wrong." He nodded. "You must inscribe them correctly if you want them to work. You must also be careful when you combine runes. My teacher once told me how a student of her – before me – accidentally trap both of them with Ath nGabla."

"Ath nGabla?" Bell muttered the name.

"It's a curse that forces the caster and the target to fight to the death. I am sure I don't need to explain how she dispelled it."

The boy gulped, knowing what Cú meant.

"But worry not, Master." Caster declared. "I am one of the best when it comes to runes. Just tell me what to do and I will deliver."

"I see." He smiled in return. "Ah, by the way, no need to call me 'Master,' Cú. Just call me Bell."

"Well, with the introduction done…" Okita stated. "…I believe it's time to go to the Guild."

* * *

Eina couldn't help but rub her forehead. It was not that long when the Loki Familia accidentally caused a bunch of Minotaurs to went upward into the top floors where the majority of Level 1s were. Then, there was the news of yet another Minotaur entering those floors.

Unexpectedly, many adventurers demanded an explanation regarding the two incidents, especially those who were still Level 1. Even a group of them was no match for a Minotaur, so it made sense why they were so worried. If Minotaurs started to frequently roam on the top floors, then their livelihood would be in danger.

"Miss Eina!"

Upon hearing the arrival of the adventurer under her guide, Eina put on a smile on her face before looking at Bell, accompanied by his fellow Familia along with a blue-haired person carrying a staff. The boy walked to the counter with one of the biggest smiles that he ever made.

"Good morning, Bell!" The half-elf greeted him. "How can I help today?"

"W-Well, two things…" The white-haired adventurer sounded quite excited. "First, our Familia receives a new member."

"Yo, miss." The blue-haired man raised his hand. "Name's Cú Chulainn. Don't forget it, 'kay?"

"I see. That's good to hear." The advisor stated. "You know, your Familia might be one of the fastest-growing ones in the record with this kind of progress."

"Ahahaha…" He laughed with his hand scratching the back of his head. "Also, I am Level 2 now."

It took Eina her entire willpower to not scream out loud upon hearing it. Behind her, her coworker Misha suddenly dropped the papers that she had been carrying. Sighing, Okita walked towards the counter and slapped the back of Bell's head before talking to the half-elf.

"Perhaps we should discuss it further somewhere private." She said while Bell rubbed his head.

Once Eina regained her composure, she cleared her throat and led them to a private room. Misha, who heard the news, was about to follow but a glare from the Captain of the Familia caused her to walk away.

"Bell, tell me how you manage to Level Up!" The guild advisor sternly told him. "And don't you leave anything!"

"Um…"

Once he was done telling the story, Eina could felt her headache tripled and – after trying to hold it – gave up. She slumped on her chair and let out a long sigh.

"Is everything I said to you go into one ear and exited from another?"

"I am so sorry!"

"Still, to become Level 2 in just a month and a half…" The guild advisor fixed her posture.

"To be fair, what do you expect from someone crazy enough to fight a Minotaur, as Level 1, _alone_?" Okita stated as she sighed. "Miss Eina, I advise that you're prepared next time since this is likely going to be the norm."

"I can see that." Considering that Bell had also fought a Silverback on his own and a swarm of Orcs with only one person accompanying him, she agreed with the statement.

"It's hard to get famous if you're playing it safe," Cú commented. "And the kid wants to get famous as quickly as possible."

"Lily believes that Mister Cú is going to be a bad influence for Bell." The Pallum commented in return.

The Samurai was about to let out a sigh when she suddenly coughed. Preparing for the possibility, Eina put as much distance between them as possible while Lily took out a handkerchief. Okita raised her free hand as she lowered the hand that covered her mouth.

"It's fine," Okita stated as she inspected her hand, seeing no blood on it. "Just a normal cough."

"You know, speaking about reckless behavior," The half-elf advisor fixed her glasses as she glared at the pink-haired Far Easterner. "The same thing could be said to you, who goes into the Dungeon while being sick. At least Bell is healthy when he did all the crazy things that he did!"

"Nothing I can do about it." She replied. "Anyway, Bell, the list?"

"Ah, right." He took out a folded paper from his coat. "Here, Miss Eina."

Eina accepted the paper and unfolded it. On it, she saw three lines written.

_Abnormal Resistance_

_Mage_

_Luck_

"Ah, Development Skills." She stated. "Of course, as Level 2, these were bound to show up."

"Do you have any recommendation, Miss Eina?" Bell asked. "Lily suggests Abnormal Resistance since there are monsters that used poison on the lower floors. Okita believes I should choose Mage because I used a lot of magical energy. Goddess – on the other hand – insists that I pick up Luck."

"Well, the first two skills are something possessed by many adventurers. So, what they could do along with the limitation is well-known." The half-elf explained. "Luck, though…this is the first time I heard about it. You will basically walk into the unknown if you choose this."

"Lily thinks that choosing something like that is just too risky." The Pallum commented.

"Considering how straightforward the two skills," Cú joined in. "With your track record, having a dose of luck would be helpful. After all, we don't want to risk you encountering a dragon next time we go into the Dungeon, right?"

Bell wanted to protest that he was not _that _unlucky. But then, remembering the encounters that occurred to him after joining Hestia Familia, he had to admit that luck was not something that he had in abundance.

"If you ask for my suggestion," Eina spoke up. "I will suggest that you look up for the one that you need the most."

"What I need the most?" The white-haired boy repeated.

"Yes. If you need protection, then Abnormal Resistance is the one that you should choose. If you want to be able to dive deeper into the Dungeon easily, then it's Mage." She explained. "But, if you want to…attain something that's beyond your grasp, then you're going to need Luck. A lot of it. Many adventurers lost their life due to avoidable yet unpredictable death."

"I see… Thank you so much, Miss Eina!"

On the sideline, Lily looked at the blue-haired Servant, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Just to note, Lily blames you if this goes awry." The Pallum stated.

"That's the thing about adventure, little girl." Cú grinned as he rubbed her head. "Things will always go wrong. More fun that way."

"Get your hand off me! And Lily is not a little girl!"

"Let's be honest, the moment Lady Hestia suggested that to him, it's obvious what he will choose." Charlotte joined in. "Miss Eina, I have read that dragons roam around the Dungeon. How dangerous they are?"

"Even more dangerous than Minotaurs despite their locations." The half-elf advisor answered. "However, they are also _very _rare."

"I see. That means with Luck, hopefully, Bell won't encounter a dragon alone."

"Come on, now! My luck is not that bad!" Bell exclaimed before noticing that no one was looking at him now. "Guys…?"

* * *

"Just as expected from a good child like you, Bell!" Hestia said as she updated his status. "There! Now you're officially a Level 2!"

"Thank you, Goddess," Bell said as he put on his shirt.

"Also, here!" She handed him a paper. "I plan to make it a surprise after the Meeting of the Gods, but I figured that you will just go back diving into the Dungeon before it's finished."

He took the sheet and immediately froze upon looking at it.

"Congratulations, Bell! You got an – uh…a skill!"

The last-second word switch didn't go unnoticed. Okita and Cú became curious, looking at each other to confirmed that they didn't mishear.

"Heroic Desire: Argonaut!" Bell happily read the name out loud. He then froze and turned around to look at the rest of his Familia, all smiling at him.

"Argonaut…" Charlotte put her hand on her chin as if trying to remember something. "That's the name of a hero, right?"

"He's known as a clown hero," Lily confirmed. "His story feels more like a comedy than an epic."

"Isn't it also written that rather than saving the princess, he's the one being saved instead?" Okita added. "That's a lot like a certain white-haired boy that I know."

"Sorry, Master," Cú sounded cheerful despite what he said. "But I have to agree that you're not exactly manly."

"Please, stop…" Bell cried out as he tried to hide under a pillow, digging himself deeper.

"Don't worry, Bell. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Hestia said as she patted his head…err, pillow. "Not everyone can stay as pure as you are."

"Huaaaaah…!"

"OK, OK, let's not go too far, shall we?" Okita stated. "So, what does your Skill do?"

"Um, it says," Bell emerged from his "hiding place." "charging up an active action…and that's it. What does that mean?"

"Hmm… It sounds like something that could power up your attacks." The Goddess stated. "Like, when you swing your knife, it will make you hit harder. Or when using Firebolt, you will shoot even bigger bolts."

"Sounds quite straightforward." The Captain commented. "Which fits the theme of Skills, as far as we know."

"By the way, Okita, what's the status of our finance?"

"Eh? Well, it's quite good. We have somewhere around half a million valis."

"EEEEEEHH?!" Bell shouted. "We have that much?!"

"Compared to bigger Familia, this number is basically pocket change," Lily told him. "Still, to be able to obtain that much despite our number…"

"Where do you think Okita and I go to when we partnered with each other?" Charlotte stated. "You don't think we stick to the upper floors, don't you?"

"Ah, that's right."

"So, about this Dungeon," Cú asked. "When could we go there?"

"Soon." The Samurai replied. "So, why do you ask about it, Lady Hestia?"

"Well, since Bell has become Level 2 and is about to receive a title, I think we should throw a celebration party."

"That's not a bad idea. It is something worthy to be celebrated." She put her hand on her chin. "Should I ask for a reservation at Hostess of Fertility?"

"Of course."

"Man, it's a shame I was not summoned to witness your deed, Bell." Caster stated. "But if they say it's something worthy of a toast, then toasting for it we shall!"

The person of interest, meanwhile, didn't say anything at all. He was too busy feeling touched by the care that his Familia showed to him.

* * *

The Orc roared before it charged towards the party of adventurers. However, it was cut short when a fire suddenly emerged from the ground, engulfing it. The monster squealed in pain before the fire disappeared and its body turned to ash, leaving only the magic stone behind.

"Well, that should be all," Cú stated as he spun his staff. "I must say, I can see why many find them challenging but not so much for me."

"The lower we go, the stronger the monsters that we will face," Charlotte told him. "I have heard that there's a dragon below that can breathe fire strong enough to penetrate a floor or two."

Caster whistled before saying, "As expected of a dragon."

"Unfortunately, I don't think it's safe to go there considering who's with us." Assassin stated as they looked at a certain supporter who was busy collecting the stones and drop items.

"Agree. As much as I enjoy a challenge, it doesn't feel right bringing someone that can't handle it." He sighed. "In any case, it's a shame that Bell couldn't be with us."

"It couldn't be helped." Okita joined the conversation. "He still has to rest due to his fight with the Minotaur. Furthermore, he must find a replacement for his armor."

"Speaking about his armor, do you – Ah!" Seeing a monster emerging, Charlotte had her familiar shoot it with a light beam, which disintegrated it. "Well, I don't think its stone survived. Anyway, do you think we could buy him a better armor?"

"Perhaps." Saber stated. "But the choice is up to him."

"Captain," Lily shouted, attracting the attention of the Servants. "Lily's bag is almost full."

"I see. Well then, let us go back to the surface." She declared.

With that, the four of them began their journey back to the top. Along the way, they encountered other adventurer parties and monsters.

"You know, I am not saying that killing monsters is not exciting," Cú said as he fired a fireball at a Killer Ant. "But if you ask me, what we're doing is more like hunting – not that it could be an epic tale – but you get what I am saying. In fact, it's even closer to mining."

"Actually, 'over-glorified miner' just so happen to be a common insult for the adventurer," Lily stated. "However, there are instances where adventurers are not that different from heroes from the tale. Like those who were involved in the Three Great Quests."

"Man, what a shame." He sighed. "Not that I am complaining that I am summoned at this period, but still…"

"You know, only two of them are fulfilled." Okita suddenly spoke up. "The final beast, the One-Eyed Black Dragon, is still alive."

"I see…"

The party stopped due to their path being obstructed by a small horde of Goblins and Kobolds. Okita gave a sign to the other Servants to stand down as she walked forward.

"Lily." She called her.

"Does Lily have to?" The Pallum complained, receiving only a glare. "Fine."

Sighing, she gave her bag to Charlotte before drawing out her short sword. Then, with Saber watching her back, she charged towards the monsters.

Two Goblins separated from the group and charged alone. Lily shot one of them with her wrist crossbow. As it fell and distracted the other one, she slashed the second Goblin from head to chest.

More and more monsters approached her. The Pallum shot several of them before they were too close, which was when she switched to her sword. Every time the monsters attacked, not even once she tried to block them; she always dodged their attacks before giving out her own.

"_You're a Pallum, known to be a weak race even compared to humans._" She remembered what Okita told her. "_Strength will not be your forte, so think of other methods._"

Lily decided to use Finn Deimne, the Captain of Loki Familia and celebrity among the Pallums, as an example. While he was physically strong, it was likely due to his high Level and not even his main focus. He was known more for his speed, agility, and flexibility.

Shoot. Slash. Move. Her tactic could be condensed into these three words; shoot the monsters with her crossbow. Slash those who managed to get close. Move away to create distance. Slowly but steadily, the numbers of monsters dwindled.

When she stopped moving, taking a rest as she tried to control her breath, the remaining monsters thought that this was their only chance and thus decided to take it. However, all that happened was for Okita to step forward and put an end to their lives.

"Well done." The Samurai stated as she sheathed her katana. "Let's go."

The party continued their walk, now with the Assassin-class Servant acting as a supporter to give Lily a rest.

"You know, Lily can't help but wonder," She suddenly spoke up. "What kind of title that Bell would receive?"

* * *

"Little Rookie…"

Bell dejectedly followed his Familia as they walked towards the Hostess of Fertility. When Hestia returned from the Denatus, she happily told the boy that she managed to get him a "normal" name, which was the reason for his current mood.

"Come on, Bell! Cheer up!" The Goddess tried to raise his mood. "You could have something worse, like Fire Inferno Flame or Hard Fist Fighter."

"But those names are cool!" He exclaimed before getting back to being depressed.

Okita and Charlotte, upon hearing it, raised an eyebrow at Bell's "questionable" sense in naming before looking at Cú, who was the son of Celtic god Lugh. He simply mouthed, "He's lucky" and they figured out the rest.

When the Hestia Familia entered the pub, they were soon greeted by the grey-haired waitress.

"Welcome, Hestia Familia!" Syr greeted them. "Your reservation, I take it?"

"Of course," Okita replied. "Lead the way, Syr."

"Follow me."

The waitress showed them the table that was big enough for six of them. There was something else on the table, though; a bottle of sake and six ceramic cups. Upon seeing them, the Far Easterner captain looked shocked.

"One of the girls managed to find it when shopping for ingredients." Mama Mia answered the question before it was asked. "It's quite pricey, so make sure that you spend a lot of money here, OK?"

"C-Certainly!" Saber replied.

They took their seat and started to give out their order.

"I'll take seafood fried rice," Okita said.

"It's a bouillabaisse for me," Charlotte stated.

"Oh? You have roasted boar? Then one for me, young miss." Cú said after reading the menu.

"I am not too hungry; I'll have your brick toast with vanilla ice cream," Hestia said.

"Lily wants the tuna fish sandwich." The Pallum spoke.

"Um, I'll just have my usual pasta." Bell hesitantly said. "But I would like extra meat if that's not too much."

"Of course not, Bell," Syr replied. "As for the drink…?"

"Four beer and two juices." The Captain stated.

"Alright. If you want something else, don't hesitate to order it."

With the waitress heading towards the kitchen, Okita grabbed the sake bottle and gave the sign for others to take a cup. She then – one by one – filled the cup, with Bell being the first one, who also looked worried.

"Is…is it alright for me to drink?" He nervously asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Bell?" Cú replied. "You're old enough to kill. That means you're old enough to drink."

"While I won't put it as…blunt as Cú," Charlotte added. "That's generally how it being looked upon."

"W-Well, then…" The boy raised his cup. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

The Familia performed a toast. The boy put the cup to his mouth and slowly drink the sake. His face changed, not expecting how strong the alcohol was, and tried his best not to puke it up. Once he drank all of it, he put the cup down before coughing loudly.

"It's very strong…" Lily commented after drinking the sake as well.

"That's right. I forgot that sake is accompanied by _yawaragi-mizu_; water to clear the throat." Saber stated. "Should have ordered – ah, waitress!"

When the glass of water finally arrived, Bell wasted no time and immediately drank all of it until not even a drop was left. He slammed the glass into the table, breathing heavily.

"How…how do people drink this?" The boy wondered. "It's so…"

"Don't worry," Cú told him. "It's just the first-time experience. You'll get used to it."

Not long after that, the food and drink started to arrive, carried by Syr and Ryuu. When his order was being put in front of him, Bell noticed that there was also a plate of cake accompanying it.

"Um, Syr," He said. "I didn't order this."

"It's in the house. Well, on me, to be exact." The waitress explained with a smile. "Just consider it a little gift for Leveling Up."

"I see. Thank you then, Syr."

The Celtic Servant, who was observing their conversation, noticed the subtle hints that the girl gave to the boy and chuckled.

"If that's the little gift, may I suggest the main one?" He spoke, attracting both of them. "It's very easy; just go find a room where you two can have privacy and…"

Caster was unable to finish his sentence due to Hestia suddenly spouting out the beer that she was drinking. It took a while for Bell and Syr to understand what he was trying to say, but when they did, their faces turned as red as a tomato, with the waitress using the serving tray to hide her face.

"Cú, what the _hell_?!" Hestia exclaimed. "Bell's too young for that!"

"Really?" He said as he wiped out the liquid on his face. "I am pretty sure I am somewhere at his age when I started my adventure. I am even younger when I took arms for the first time."

"Ah, yes. You're 17 when you defended Ulster from invasion, right?" Charlotte said as she put down her spoon.

"Maybe. I am not exactly sure how old I am back then." Caster replied. "We have a different way to count dates."

"And before that invasion, the Ulstermen were worried that you would steal their wives and ruined their daughters."

"Exact – grk!"

Without any warning, Hestia's twin tails became alive and wrapped themselves around the Celtic hero's neck. Said Goddess was also glaring _hard _at him.

"Cú, listen carefully." She stated with a voice promising _pain_. "If you teach Bell anything _inappropriate_, you will find yourself being kicked upward to Tenkai. Am I understood?"

"C-C-Crystal…" After saying that, she let him go. "Jeez, as if I don't have my hands full with Mórrígan…"

The teased boy and girl simply watched before looking at each other, faces still red.

"Um…" Syr tried to say something. "I…should go. I am…still at work…"

"Y-Yeah…" Bell awkwardly replied. "Sure…"

The waitress walked as fast as she could to the kitchen. The adventurer went back to his food, silently eating it.

As time passed, more food and drink were ordered from the table. Sharing the food with fellow Familia members. Still hungry and deciding to have a taste of another dish. Drink ran out and ordering a refill. Water to wash down the alcohol. All in all, they were enjoying their time.

"Um, Lady Hestia," Charlotte was worried about how much she drank. "Shouldn't you like, I don't know, drink in moderation?"

"I *hic* am~" The Goddess replied, face becoming red due to all the alcohol. "Chome onn, Char… No neeeed *hic* to…"

Assassin sighed, already knowing the headache that both of them would face.

On his side, Bell was eating a sausage when one of the waitresses approached him.

"Bell."

"Hmm?" He turned his head to looked at her before recognizing the waitress. "Oh, Ryuu!"

"If you don't mind, can I ask some questions?" Upon receiving a nod, she continued. "You're the first Level 2 of your Familia, correct?"

"Y-Yeah." The boy swallowed the food in his mouth. "Okita is only Level 1, but she's still the captain since I don't know how to do the administrative stuff."

"I see." The elf nodded. "In that case, may I offer some suggestions?"

"Eh?"

"We should listen to her, Bell," Cú told him while grinning. "An advice from veteran warrior is not something to just be discarded."

"And what makes you said that?" She squinted her eyes.

Without warning, he threw something, which was caught by Ryuu. From the texture alone, she knew that it was bread; nothing dangerous.

"See?" Caster stated. "Besides, I noticed how…'aware' the waitresses of this pub are. There are things that retired warriors just can't stop doing."

"That's right. Many of the girls here are former adventurers." Mama Mia suddenly appeared as she put down a dish on the table. "So, don't provoke them needlessly."

That was not a request.

"Sure," Cú replied before looking at the elf. "Sorry about that. Just wanting to show undeniable proof."

"Fine." The waitress turned her attention back to the boy. "So, Bell?"

"Ah, sure." He replied.

"Alright. As Level 2, you will likely go to the middle floors. Thus, you have to…"

When the celebration was done, the Hestia Familia returned to their home with not just a full stomach but gaining crucial information as well.

* * *

"An exclusivity contract with a blacksmith?"

"That's right."

Currently, Bell was talking to Okita who – before the meeting – was busy handling the paperwork. Seeing a chance to take a small break, she decided to let him talk now rather than later.

"When I bought my replacement armor, I managed to meet with the creator of my previous one." He explained. "He asked me to make a contract with him."

"Well, I see no problem with it." The Captain replied. "The contract is only binding between individuals. So, whatever you do with the request won't affect the Familia at large. If you like his works, then just accept it."

"It's not just that. He wants to join our party as well when we go into the Dungeon as part of the contract."

That caused her to raise an eyebrow. Usually, that kind of contract simply demanded the adventurers to bring their drop items to the blacksmiths.

"Do you know the name of this blacksmith?" Saber asked.

"Y-Yes. His name is Welf Crozzo." The boy answered. "Of the Hephaistos Familia."

"Well, that means at least he's trustworthy. I'll ask Lady Hestia to ask the Goddess of Forge about him." Okita stated. "As for the man himself, tell him that he could join us. Consider it…a test of a sort."

"Of course." Bell bowed to her. "Thank you, Okita."

He wasted no time telling his new friend.

* * *

"Renovation?" Lily said.

"Yep. When Lady Hestia visited Lady Hephaistos, she also asked if we could renovate the church." Okita explained. "Right now, she's visiting the Goibniu Familia with Charlotte."

"So that's why she's not with us." The Pallum nodded.

The party soon reached the Babel Tower. Once there, Bell started to look around before finally seeing him.

"There he is!" He said as he pointed at the man sitting on a fountain.

He was a red-haired young man wearing a black robe over a dark blue tunic and white trousers, tied around the waist by a simple brown belt. Upon noticing Bell and the rest of his party approaching him, he jumped from his seat and picked up a large black great sword resting beside him.

"Yo, Bell! You're here!" The man, Welf, greeted him. "Ah, that's right."

He turned towards the Far Easterner Servant and bowed.

"Thank you for accepting me." He told her. "I promise that I won't get in the way."

"It is fine," Okita replied. "So, you are Welf Crozzo?"

"Y-Yeah." The man suddenly became uncomfortable. "I suppose you would already know."

"Your goddess and ours are close friends." She stated. "Worry not, if you don't want to create the Magic Sword, then we won't ask. Personal pride is something that I can understand."

"I see. You have my gratitude then." He then remembered something. "Ah, right. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Okita Souji. Captain of the First – I mean, Hestia Familia." She gestured to the other members. "This is Liliruca Arde," "Hello, Mr. Welf." "and Cú Chulainn." "Yo!"

"Nice to meet all of you. As you know, I am Welf Crozzo, a blacksmith of Hephaistos Familia."

"Well, shall we dive into the Dungeon then?" Bell asked.

"Yep. Let's go and attain great…"

_COUGH COUGH_

The moment she coughed, everyone jumped back and kept their distance. Welf, surprised by it, looked at Bell, who could only awkwardly laugh.

* * *

"Finally, I'm on the 11th floor!" The blacksmith exclaimed as he raised both of his hands.

"So, this is your first time as well?" Bell asked as he walked towards him.

"Yeah. I always want to visit this floor, but…"

_Crack_

Both of them went silent upon hearing the ground tearing apart, indicating the births of monsters. As they rose from the ground, the party regroup and prepare for a fight. Cú, noticing an Imp being born right in front of him, crushed it under his foot.

"Orcs coming from the front and rear!" Lily stated. "The Imps are from every direction!"

"Alright then." Okita started to give out the orders. "Bell, Welf, you take care of the front. I'll take care of our rear. Cú, stay with Lily and provide support fire."

""Affirmative!""

When Bell and Welf dashed towards their opponents, the former noticed that something was different. The monsters' movement was slower, their skins were weaker; in general, they were not as dangerous as before.

"_No, it's not that._" He thought. "_I simply become stronger._"

He wondered how different it would be when he became Level 2 since he didn't feel any power-up. While the changes were not as dramatic as he thought, he could see them with his own eyes now that they were – nonetheless – very noticeable.

With just a swing of his weapon, he could take out two or three Imps at the same time. The Orcs, despite being stronger, was still no match for him. He could easily reach their vitals – chest and neck – without getting hit. His Firebolt was not only stronger but also less burdening to use.

"Yo, Bell!" Welf called him as he cut an Orc into two. "Having fun being a Level 2?"

"Y-Yeah, I…" He was about to say something when he noticed _them_. "Welf, look out!"

The warning was too little too late. In a matter of seconds, the young blacksmith was surrounded by a trio of Silverbacks. He tightened the grab on his greatsword, frantically trying to find a path to escape. The white-haired boy was about to help when he realized that two Hard Armored were coming to his direction.

It was either helping Welf or stopping the incoming monsters. If he chose the former, the armadillo-like monsters might attack his vulnerable back. If he chose the latter, then Welf might not be able to survive until he could give a hand.

Fortunately, before he could make a choice, the red-haired man was no longer in danger.

Right when one of the Silverbacks was about to move, it was kicked in the face by Cú. His kick was so strong that it shattered its skull. The blue-haired man then created a rune and pointed his staff at another monster.

"Ansuz!"

A firebolt flew towards it, hitting the Silverback directly on the face. With two of them down, the blacksmith could focus on the last of them. When it came to him, he dodged the attack before slashing it with his sword.

"Thanks for the help," Welf said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. "I thought I am toast."

"Meh, it's nothing. Don't think hard about it." Cú replied easily. "Still, there's nothing more exhilarating than that feeling of being on the verge of death yet alive in the end, don't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah, I suppose…" He awkwardly answered back.

"Cú! Thank gods you're…" Bell, who had taken care of the monsters, approached them. "Wait, what about Lily?"

"Don't worry. Miss Samurai is with her now." Caster said. "Anyway, let's take their stones and regroup."

"Y-Yes." "Sounds good to me."

After they did so, the three of them walked to where Okita and Lily were, the latter busy extracting the stones out of the monsters' corpses. Now feeling safe, the red-haired man decided to take a seat on the nearby stone.

"Man, it feels so good to be with a party." He stated. "There's more room to breathe."

"Indeed," Okita said. "In a group, the members could watch each other's back, thereby lessening each other burden, allowing them more opportunity to relax."

"Yep." Cú joined in. "While I don't have a problem with being alone, I will not say no to an offer fighting together."

As they talked with each other, Bell remained silent, deciding to observe his most recent Servant. While he didn't watch much due to being busy with the Hard Armored, he caught enough glimpse to see how Cú rescued his new friend from the Silverbacks.

He had to admit, from the three Servants that he had summoned, Cú resonated with him the best. His easygoing and carefree way of talking, skills in combat, love for drinking and partying, they reminded him of the stories that his grandfather told him. While he admitted that it was quite a surprise at how easy Caster suggested him to do…_that _with Syr, he remembered that many heroes in the stories have many girlfriends.

Actually, thinking back about it, it was likely that his grandfather simply watered-down the stories.

Anyway, he wondered if he could one day be like him. Someone who could face death itself and simply shrugged it off. He knew how easy it was for him to panic when facing danger. He could think clearly, he could put on a calm face, but simply facing it while laughing, being confident that your skill would help you see the next day?

That would not be an easy thing to do.

"Huh?" Welf turned his head towards Bell and saw something. "Oi, Bell. What's wrong with your hand?"

"Eh?" He raised his hand to see what he meant. It appeared to be…sparkling, for the lack of better word. He could also hear the sound of a small chime. "This is…"

"Could that be your Skill, Argonaut?" Lily stated.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud roar echoed through the room. The attention of everyone in the party went towards finding the source of the voice. They soon found it upon hearing the screams of other adventurers.

"I-Infant Dragon?!"

"Run! Run for your life!"

They could see the monster – the Infant Dragon – chasing another party of adventurers. Without wasting any time, Bell ran forward to get closer before raising his hand to use Firebolt.

The same hand that was sparkling earlier.

"Firebolt!"

It was stronger than usual. In fact, it was strong enough to push Bell into the ground. Nevertheless, he managed to fire it and hit the monster. It penetrated the body from one side and coming out from another. Because the Infant Dragon turned into ashes, it was clear that Bell managed to hit its magical stone.

The white-haired boy could only stare in shock at the destructive power that his Firebolt had just unleashed. Hearing someone coming from behind, he turned his head and saw Cú approaching him, offering him a hand once he was close enough.

"Well, would you look at that?" He commented as he helped his Master stood up. "You just one shot a dragon."

Bell looked back to his hand, remembering the power that he felt upon firing the powered-up Firebolt. He couldn't help but feel awed at the new power that he managed to acquire.

Argonaut.

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**Zaralann: **It's an important event in Bell's growth, so it has to happen.

**Starlight's Poet: **Maybe.

**kratos1991: **Well, he's not bad as a Lancer. But when it comes to portrayal, he's most successful as a Caster.

**Nobody: **Isn't it obvious 😉

**Knight8: **I am still thinking about that.

As for Bell's Skill, his rapid growth alone already indeed makes people interested. But it's better not to inflame that interest by having his Skill revealed.

**Chaldea: **Shock, of course. Though it would only happen if Cú or another Servant reveals it. So far, they have no reason to.

**Rider126: **Katana, eh? Interesting idea…

**ClassicRider065: **Hmm, Arash. I'll consider it.

**Xxrainmxx: **I am still thinking about it.

**KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: **Nope. Berserker won't be Hijikata. As much as he interests me, Bell will not survive having a Servant like him 😊

* * *

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


	9. Deepening the Bond

**Deepening the Bond**

"A katana?"

"That's right."

After returning from the Dungeon, Welf invited him to visit his workshop. There, the red-haired man told him a bit about his life as a smith of the Hephaistos Familia before meeting him. He then offered to make him a weapon from the drop items that they collected earlier.

"Let me guess, it's because of your captain, right?" Welf asked.

"A-Ah, yeah," Bell replied, laughing with embarrassment as he scratched his head. "I realize that I need something with a longer reach and considering I have seen her wielding her sword, I suppose katana would be a good idea."

"I see." He put his hand on his chin. "But still, a katana…"

"Is there something wrong?" The boy asked.

"Well, you see…" The smith tried to think of how to explain it with simple words. "Do you want an _authentic _katana or simple a Far Eastern sword that _look _like katana?"

"Eh?" The white-haired boy became confused. "Um, what do you mean?"

"You see, there are many types of swords from the Far East with katana being the most famous. Many people simply look at the curve and that it's from there before calling it a katana." He explained. "There's also the matter of…how difficult it is to create one."

Bell didn't make any comment, simply listening to his words.

"I once witnessed how the captain of my Familia, Tsubaki, created a katana from scratch. The way the alloy is created is like nothing you ever see. She said that it's due to how poor the quality of iron is in the Far East." Welf continued. "And that's not getting to the forging the sword itself."

"So, you can't do it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Even if I gained Blacksmith Ability, I doubt I could make one. It's simply nothing like anything that I ever made." The man put his hand on his chin. "Though I could create something that looks familiar if that's OK for you."

"Alright, then." The albino boy gave his answer. "I don't want to make it difficult for you."

"Meh, it is fine. Besides, I've heard that a good adventurer always make their smith cry." There was a beat before continuing. "Actually, don't do that, please?"

"Ahahaha..."

Using the drop item that he acquired from the expedition, Welf started to create the sword. Seeing how much he concentrate on working, the young adventurer decided to remain silent, simply watching from the sideline.

It was during the sunset when the smith was done; the sky had turned orange. He inspected the blade, looking for any sign of imperfection. Looking at the sword himself, Bell admitted that he didn't see any difference from it compared to Okita's, but then again, he was not a smith; Welf likely knew something that he did not.

"Well, everything's perfect." The red-haired man stated. "All that's left is to give it a name. Hmm, maybe…Ushiwakamaru?"

That's a Far Easterner name, so it fits. The albino was about to agree when…

"No, no. Maybe…Minotan? Yeah, that…"

"I prefer the first!" He quickly said.

"Huh?" Welf looked at him before sighing. "Well, it's yours. I suppose you have the right to choose the name."

Bell was glad for that. He already had a very mundane title. He didn't need a weapon with a ridiculous name!

* * *

After accepting the offer, she traveled towards Edo, where the recruits of the would-be Roushigumi gathered. Along with her were two of her childhood friends, Kondo and Hijikata. Earlier, before departing, she bought _Manju _and ate them with the children. There were some left and – in the middle of the journey – she decided to share them. While Kondo immediately accepted it, it took a while before Hijikata did.

She smiled at that; he always put on such a hard persona.

When they arrived at Edo, they noticed that there seemed to be an unusual amount of ronin wandering around, judging from how many people walking around with a sword; a sign that one was part of the samurai-class. They were likely in the city for the same reason as them: joining the Roushigumi.

They were about to search for a place to settle when they met fellow samurai from Shieikan, Saitou. They talked with each other a bit before he offered to escort them towards the inn where other Shieikan samurais were staying. All three of them agreed; it was better to be among familiar faces.

Upon arriving at the inn, they were indeed greeted by familiar faces; Inoue, Nagakura, Yamanami…

She suddenly turned her head, something that was noticed by others. It might be her feeling, but she felt as if they were being watched just a moment ago. It appeared that they thought the same as well since Kondo immediately closed the inn's door as they walked towards their rooms.

Inside one of them, Saitou told her, Hijikata, and Kondo about the latest event surrounding the Roushigumi. Apparently, there was a rumor that Kyokawa Hachirou, the person responsible for recruitment, had strong loyalty to the Emperor. Not that they were not loyal themselves, but that usually meant – unfortunately – that the person was not loyal to the Shogunate.

Such was the time; one had to choose between two rightful leaders. Loyal to one meant disloyal to another.

In any case, they now knew that there was more than meet the eyes of the recruitment. Who knew how many ronin in the city that would actually work to reestablish law and order in Kyoto and not simply adding more chaos?

When the time finally arrived, a force of 250 men marched towards Kyoto under the leadership of Kyokawa Hachirou. Not long after arriving, they returned back to Edo due to his plan being discovered.

Except thirteen among them.

They decided to go to Mibu, a village southwest of Kyoto, to set up their base; it was how they gained the name of "Mibu Roushigumi." They petitioned Matsudaira Katamori, the daimyo of the Aizu Clan, to stay in Kyoto to fulfill their original goal of protecting the Shogun.

After careful examination of the situation, the daimyo decided the need to change the mission; from protecting the Shogun to patrolling the streets of Kyoto and restoring order in the name of the Tokugawa bakufu.

And thus, the Mibu Roushigumi – the Ronin Squad of Mibu - became the Newly Selected Corps.

The Shinsengumi.

* * *

"Here you go, Hep."

Hephaistos accepted the papers and immediately reading them. Meanwhile, Okita and Hestia remained on their seat, waiting for her to finish. It didn't take long for her to do that; it was only three papers, after all.

"I see that you've been thinking through about this." The goddess stated as she nodded her head. "Very well, then. You have my permission."

"Thank you so much, Hephaistos!" Hestia replied as her face was adorned with a big smile.

"Don't think about it." The red-haired woman simply waved her hand. "It's nice to see that you're finally doing something other than slacking around."

While she meant to compliment her, the Goddess of Hearth couldn't help but felt her heart being stung.

"While we are here," Okita spoke as Hestia tried to recover. "Lady Hephaistos, what's the deadline to pay the debt regarding Hestia Knife?"

"Eh?" Said goddess blinked several times before looking at her friend. "You didn't tell them?"

"It's my personal responsibility. No need to involve my Familia." The twin-tailed goddess answered before looking at her "child." "Anyway, how do you know about the debt?"

"Educated guess." The Samurai explained. "There's no way you can immediately pay for the Knife considering the financial status of the Familia."

"About your question," Hephaistos spoke. "You can ask Hestia for the details, but it's 200 million."

"As expected." She sighed. "There's no way a weapon as good as that would be cheap."

"For the deadline, there's none. Of course, I expect you to do your best to repay it as fast as possible."

"It will be done." With that, the Captain of Hestia Familia stood from her chair. "Come on, Lady Hestia. We should visit Lord Goibniu since now we have permission."

"W-Wait for me!"

Hephaistos leaned her head, using her hand to support it. She chuckled, happy at knowing how much the life of her best friend had improved.

* * *

"So, this is where we're going to live now?" Bell said.

"Yep!" Hestia replied. "At least until Goibniu is finished with the renovation."

"Can't believe the old man actually took up construction as a side job…" Cú muttered under his breath.

Hestia Familia was currently standing in front of a building. It was a simple two-story wooden house. Just like the church that was currently under renovation, the house was also owned by Hephaistos. Despite the latter looking better than the former, the church was actually the better option.

For one, the church was closer to both the Dungeon and Hestia's workplace, meaning that the location was more convenient. Another was that the house was closer to the more shady part of the city.

"Come on," Okita stated as she walked towards the building. "Let's put our belongings inside."

It didn't take them long to do that since they didn't have much, to begin with. There was only a sofa, a table, several chairs, several books, eating utensils along with bowls and plates, cooking equipment, a bed, and the mattress. Oh, and clothes, but only for Bell, Lily, and Hestia.

After putting them inside, Bell went outside to get some fresh air and stretched his limbs. When doing that, he noticed that Cú was on the top of a building, apparently writing something with his finger on the roof.

"Cú?" The boy said, causing the Servant to look him.

"Yes, Master?" He asked back.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating a Bounded Field." He explained. "Or something close to that."

"Um, a Bounded Field?"

"Imagine it as something like an alarm. If someone with bad intention tries to approach our home, then the people inside will be noticed."

"I see." Bell nodded his head. "But won't we move back to the church?"

"Don't worry. It's easy to be dispelled. And after we return, I'll just create another one around the church." Caster then jumped off the building. "Anyway, now I just need to carve a rune inside the house and everything's set."

"After you're done with that," Both of them turned their heads and saw Okita approaching them. "I need you to do some chore. We're almost run out of potion."

"Oh, so we need to visit Miach again?" Bell said, causing Cú to look at him.

"Indeed." She nodded before looking at the fellow Servant. "Can you do it, Cú?"

"Of course." He nodded in return, knowing her intention.

"Good." The Samurai nodded her head before noticing that the boy was staring at her. "Is there something wrong, Bell?"

"A-Ah, nothing." He waved his hand. "I just…has a certain dream."

She immediately knew what he meant. She turned her attention at Caster, who understood and decided to leave both of them alone, heading towards the Blue Pharmacy. After he was far enough, the captain turned her attention to the boy.

"So," Okita opened her mouth. "Anything that you want to ask?"

"Um, well, none," Bell replied hesitantly. "I just…you know, it's kind of impolite to ask someone's past. T-_That _kind of past, I mean."

"If that's your problem, then worry not. Charlotte and Cú already know about it."

"Eh?"

"You remember the Classes of Servant, right? I am Saber, Char's Assassin, and him Caster."

"Y-Yeah."

"If this is a normal Grail War, then the three of us will use our respective Class to hide our True Name, for it will reveal our history and thus our weakness."

"So, the moment a Servant knows the True Name of another, they will immediately know the history of said Servant?"

"Correct. So, no need to feel ashamed asking. You're simply just another person knowing about my first life."

Bell nodded his head. He put his hand on his chin, thinking if had something – if any – to ask. He then remembered one specific thing about her in the dream.

"So, about the founding members of Shinsengumi," He spoke up. "How many of them are your friends, exactly?"

"Most of them." She answered. "We studied in the same dojo and use the place for gathering as well."

"Is the name happen to be Shieikan?" He asked, which received a nod. "So, you studied along with Kondo and Hijikata?"

"Childhood friends, in fact." Saber giggled as she remembered her past. "You know, it's funny. I was born of a low-ranking samurai family, Kondo is from a farmer family before being adopted by a samurai, and Hijikata was a medicine peddler. By all means, our friendship should be impossible yet it happens."

Bell only had little knowledge about the Samurai. What he knew was that they were like the nobility of the Far East; they have fief, trained from childhood in both academic knowledge and martial arts, and stood above the common masses.

While he knew that interclass friendship was a common theme in many stories, he also knew that in reality, most of the time that was not the case.

From the smile on her face, the boy knew just how dear she considered them to be.

* * *

"Here you go," Miach stated as he put bottles of potion on the desk.

"Thank you, Lord Miach," Cú said before looking at the paper in his hand, sighing.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, noticing Hestia's "child's" discomfort.

"Ah, nothing. It's just that," Caster scratched his head. "Well, we're planning to renovate our home since it could no longer accommodate all of us. So, our budget is going to be quite tight."

"I see." The god said in return as the man in front of him put several valis on the desk. "You know what…"

"Hmm?"

"The Pharmacy is planning to have a discount to attract more customers," Miach explained as he gave back most of the money. "I suppose there would be no problem in having it earlier."

"No, no, it's fine." Cú tried to give it again. "We know that you're in a tight financial situation as well, so…"

"No, no, I insist." The god gave the money back once again. "In fact, our Pharmacy won't be able to operate to this day if not for the help of Hestia Familia. Just consider it as thanks from the Miach Familia."

"Well, if you say so." The Servant reluctantly accepted it.

Inside, however, he was smiling.

"_Hook. Line. Sinker._"

If there was a similarity between the Miach in front of him with the Miach that he knew, Cú thought, was that they were both too nice for their own good. There was a reason why Miach's father, Dian Chet, was able to injure him four times in the head before finally killing him without any fight occurring. Like, sure, Miach was not a war god or something close, but he was still a _Celtic _god.

Indeed, Miach's own kindness and compassion often brought him nothing but trouble.

* * *

In the market, Naaza was buying ingredients for making potions when she suddenly shuddered. It was as if something terrible had just occurred.

"I don't know why." She spoke to herself. "But for some reason, I feel that I need to kick Lord Miach when I return."

* * *

"We need to think about your cover."

That was the declaration that Hestia made in the middle of dinner. The other stopped eating and turned their attention towards her.

"What do you mean, Lady Hestia?" Charlotte asked, in the middle of tearing her bread.

"It's something that I noticed when Okita and I went to the Guild to change our address." The Goddess explained. "I overheard a conversation between two staffs there. They are talking about not only how fast Bell becomes Level 2, but the quality of the magic stones that the Servants brought."

"Considering he's now a record holder, I can understand the first one." The Samurai said. "What about the second one, though?"

"OK, the stones, they come from monsters like Minotaurs and Hellhounds, right?" She asked, receiving a nod. "Those monsters are beyond the ability of Level 1 to handle. So the fact that you can frequently give the Guild their stones and drop items make them suspicious."

"AH!" Lily exclaimed, understand what Hestia was trying to say. "They think that we're falsifying our Levels!"

"T-That's bad, right?" Bell asked.

"Of course! The rate of tax that the Guild imposed on each Familia is different, depending on the Levels of their adventurers." The Pallum explained. "If they believe we're falsifying our Levels by misinforming them, they will send someone to inspect us."

"And even if we can prove them that we're indeed Level 1," Cú said. "It's simply even more suspicion."

"Well, every Familia has their own secret, so we don't have to worry that far." The Goddess of Hearth stated. "Nevertheless, we need to give you guys a cover that is plausible and won't be suspected."

"We can simply use our past lives," Okita suggested. "But of course, we need to modify it to hide who we are and in such a way that it won't trigger the deities' anti-lie sense."

The Servants nodded their heads before resuming their dinner. Unlike earlier, they seemed to be more distracted, something pausing to mutter something to themselves. The remaining members of the Familia simply decided to continue eating as well, waiting for them to create their cover stories.

Once dinner was finished, the Servants told the rest of the Familia their stories.

"I was a member of the Shinsengumi, a police organization consisted of ronin and low-ranking samurai." Okita was the first to speak. "After my master was defeated in a power struggle and most of the group was killed, I decided that it was the time for a change."

"Hmm…" Hestia listened closely to the words, trying to see if she detected any lie. "The last part feels like a lie to me. Try to make the wording more ambiguous."

"Of course, Lady Hestia."

After the Samurai, it was Charlotte's turn.

"I am a daughter of a minor aristocratic family from a kingdom that was engulfed in a revolution. I sympathized with a group of moderates after the revolution became more radical and heading towards terror." Assassin spoke. "I decided to assassinate a leader of the radicals, hoping to end the violence. Instead, I received a death sentence and things got worse. The rest is history."

"That's good enough." The Goddess stated. "Let's stick with that."

Finally, it was Cú's turn.

"Alright. I am a warrior – also a druid, I suppose – from a land that is far away from Orario. I once fought in a war to defend my home from a rival kingdom. There's a tiny bit of 'problem' in the end, but things went smoothly afterward." He told them. "I like to test my skills against not just powerful people but also beasts. You can say that Orario with its monsters interested me."

"Say, Cú," Bell spoke up. "By the 'tiny bit of problem,' do you mean that you got…?"

"Killed? Yep." Caster simply nodded, as if he was talking about the weather. "A short life but one that is fulfilling. I have little regret about it."

"…you're not lying," Hestia stated before sighing. "If that's what you considered 'tiny,' I don't want to know what you consider a big problem."

"I suppose meeting my old teacher would be one of them." He said before trembling. "Don't get it wrong, she's not a bad person. But there's a reason many in my time feared her. Hell, I only learned from her because of my father-in-law's demand."

"Why would your in-law demanded that?"

"So that I would get killed by her training and not marrying his daughter."

Upon hearing that, Hestia and Lily stared at Cú for a full minute before turning their eyes to Bell, who became confused.

"Eh?" He commented.

"It seems that Bell and Cú have more similarities that Lily thought." The Pallum commented. "Both of you do dangerous things just to get a girl."

One of them made a choking sound due to being embarrassed while another simply laughed.

* * *

Once more, the Hestia Familia plus Welf ventured into the 11th floor. Near the entrance of the floor, they could hear the sounds of steel clashing with rock, shouting of people, and roaring of monsters.

"Man, today's quite full, eh?" The blacksmith commented. "Usually, it's quiet enough that we could only hear a few other adventurers' fights."

"That's right. It's usually not this loud." Lily, who had the most experience with the Dungeon, said. She noticed another party nearby and decided to ask. "Hey, can you tell us what happens here?"

"There's a large group of monsters coming from other floors." One of them, an Amazon, answered. "Hurry up! We won't have another chance like this!"

"Not everyone is a battle maniac like you!" Her partner chastised her.

As the party parted away, heading towards the direction of the fight, Cú immediately went after them.

"Come on! What are you guys waiting for?" He shouted at his party. "Let's not be left out!"

The others soon followed. As they approached the location of the fighting, they saw that each adventurer party had created their own pocket; they fought only the monsters in their surroundings, leaving the rest to other parties. It was likely a compromise between dealing with the surge of monsters and following the unofficial rule of leaving others alone unless an emergency occurred.

"There!" Cú pointed out. "An empty space! With a lot of them to boot!"

"Aren't we heading straight to the biggest danger?" Welf exclaimed, fear in his voice.

"Yeah! And that's what makes it fun!"

Once he was close enough, Caster created runes in the air, sending a stream of fireballs towards the monsters. They tried to avoid them, but many simply clashed to each other, ending with many of them being burned alive.

Those who survived the initial attack began to strike back at the adventurers. Wasting no time, the party soon fell upon them.

* * *

One by one, Bell tore apart the monsters that attacked him. The corpses of imps, kobolds, and goblins scattered around him. The blades in his hands, the Ushiwakamaru and the Hestia Knife were drenched in blood and ashes.

Upon seeing a group of orcs approached him, the boy sheathed the Knife and used his free hand to cast his spell.

"Firebolt!" He shouted as he fired one after another.

Several of them were killed by the bolts. When the remaining managed to get close enough, Bell unsheathed his Knife and charged towards the approaching monsters.

Using his speed and agility, he moved from one orc to another, attacking the vital parts of their body. Head, neck, abdomen, he hit them anywhere that he knew would cause their death. He also accidentally stabbed the magic stones of some of them, which was why some orcs turned into ashes upon death.

When the last orc fell, Bell realized that he had no time to rest; a pair of Hard Armored was rolling towards him in their ball form. Before he had time to think, the boy received a warning from a member of his Familia.

"Bell, duck!"

He did as he was told, just in time as a beam of light hit the pair of monsters. It sent them to another direction; one was rolling towards a group of monsters that Cú fought while the other went towards a rock.

The boy glanced to his back and saw that it was Charlotte who gave him a hand; to be more precise, her angel familiar, which grew in size before shrinking back to its original size. He gave her a thumb up before returning to the fight.

His next opponents were the imps, armed with landform weapons. He swiftly killed many of them. One of them managed to get to his rear and tried to stab him. Bell immediately turned around and parried the attack with his knife before slashing the imp into two with his sword.

He was about to deal with the rest when Okita suddenly appeared and annihilated the remaining monsters. As if on cue, it was at that moment that the entire fight stopped; all monsters in their area had been killed.

The Samurai turned to Bell and gave him a thumb up with a grin. He was about to reply when she suddenly coughed up blood.

_COUGH COUGH _

In the end, he could stare incredulously at the sheer mood whiplash.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle, the Hestia Familia plus Welf decided to take a rest except for Lily and Charlotte, who harvested the magic stones and collected the drop items. While resting, the blacksmith decided to do some checking on his sword. Seeing that it was a bit dull, he sharpened the big blade.

"So, Bell," He spoke up. "What do you think about Ushiwakamaru?"

"It's perfect, Welf!" The boy replied, holding the sword in his hand. "Well-balanced is and comfortable to hold."

"Ushiwakamaru, eh?" Okita commented, knowing a certain warrior who possessed that name. "Speaking of which, you wielded that sword with the knife on your other hand, right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "What about it?"

"Nothing. Just remind me about a story from my homeland." The Samurai replied. "About a warrior who dual-wielded a sword; one's long while other's short. Former to attack while latter to parry."

As they talked, Cú simply watched them before deciding to join in.

"So, Welf." He said. "What kind of weapon that you know how to make?"

"Well, almost all. Spear, rapier, greatsword." The red-haired man answered. "As long as it doesn't need a complex method. Their quality is also not that great in comparison, to be honest, since I am just a Level 1."

"I see." Caster nodded. "Then, I have a request for you."

"Hmm?"

"As you can see, while I am a druid – a type of mage, in case you're wondering, I am more of a spearman-type." He sighed. "While my staff is a good substitute, it's still not a spear. And unfortunately, I have lost mine."

Hearing that, Bell once again felt guilty of not summoning Cú as a Lancer.

"So, you want me to create you a spear, right?" Welf guessed. "Well, like I said, the quality of my weapons…"

"Nah, it's alright." He told him. "My spear is one-of-the-kind in this world, so I don't expect you to recreate it. Just something decent would be enough for me."

"Indeed. His spear is…a magical weapon, I guess you can say." Okita explained. "It always seeks the heart of his enemy, making sure that the attack will be lethal."

"Damn, that's one impressive weapon!" The blacksmith commented, now understanding even more of Cú's feeling. "Anyway, I suppose I can do that. But it's going to take time."

"Take as many times as you needed." The Servant in question replied. "I am not in a hurry or anything."

"Alright then." He said with a smile.

* * *

Finally, the day had arrived.

"Everything should be in order." An old man with a thin yet muscular body spoke. "If you need something tweaked or changed, let me know and we'll redo it."

"Thank you so much, Goibniu," Hestia told him.

With that, the old god left the Familia in front of the church.

The recently-renovated church.

"Let's go inside." The goddess declared.

Once inside, they watched in amazement at the absolute change of the building. The roof was patched up, the rotten pews and other furniture were gone, and there was a hefty, sturdy door in place of the former entrance. The church also now possessed a proper dining area and storage as well.

"As expected of Goibniu…" Hestia commented before shouting. "Alright! Let's decorate our home!"

""OOOHH!""

With that, the Familia began to decorate their home. Some of them were quite normal, like Lily putting a flower pot on a table, Bell using a new bookshelf to store the books, and Hestia hanging a painting of a hearth. Some were more exotic, like Okita hanging calligraphy of the Far East, Cú making runes on some part of the church that doubled as a security system and Charlotte rolled out a carpet that for her looked like a Persian rug.

The Frenchwoman wondered if Persia of this place was called Near East, considering how the term the Far East existed.

Once they were done, the members looked at each other and smiled in satisfaction.

…

"Less than a thousand…" Bell muttered as they were heading towards the Dungeon. "I can't believe we spend so much…"

"Renovation is not cheap, you know. Especially old building." Okita told him. "There's also the decors and furniture that we bought."

"At least now all of us have a bed," Charlotte stated. "Or futon, in case of our captain."

"Wait, just being curious," Welf said. "How did you guys sleep before then?"

"Sharing the bed, using a sofa, and just outright sleeping on the floor with a sheet," Lily told him. "And yes, it's as uncomfortable as you imagine.

"Anyway, considering our financial status, we must work extra hard now," Cú stated. "Maybe we should try to go deeper. 12th or 13th floor, perhaps?"

They continued their conversation as they entered the Babel. However, they hadn't even reached the first floor when something happened.

"Help!"

The party stopped upon noticing a Far Easterner woman running towards them. There were tears on her purple kimono and she looked to be almost out of her breath.

"Hey, isn't that Zetsu Ei?" Lily stated upon recognizing a woman. "A Level 2 that was announced alongside Bell?"

"You're right." Bell agreed upon recognizing her as well. "Yamato Mikoto of…"

"Bell?" Welf asked when the boy suddenly became silent. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"…of Takemikazuchi Familia."

The moment he said that the eyes of other members of his Familia became wide. Takemikazuchi was a close friend of Hestia…and one of his "children" was asking for help!

Wasting no time, the white-haired boy ran towards Mikoto, who almost fell to the ground if not for Bell catching her.

"What…?" She said, sounding very weak.

"Hang in there!" Bell told her as he turned his attention from her. "Lily, potion!"

"R-Right!" The Pallum replied, taking out a bottle of potion from her giant bag.

"N-No…" Mikoto protested. "There's…no…"

"Listen!" Okita stated. "Drink the potion so that you can recover. If not, we couldn't know what happened to you."

Accepting the order, the adventurer of Takemikazuchi Familia accepted the bottle and drank it as quickly as she could. It took her for a while to recover. Once she did, Bell let her go so that she could stand up on her own.

"T-Thank you…" She said. "A-Anyway, we don't have time! We must…!"

"Hey!" Saber stopped her. "We need to know what happened."

"R-Right! Our party. It's ambushed by monsters!" Mikoto told them. "We…we are unable to hold them and Chigusa – one of us – is heavily injured. I was sent her by my captain to ask for reinforcement."

"Then let's go with haste. Lead the way!"

With that, the objective of Hestia Familia plus Welf was changed; they were now heading into the Dungeon to rescue the "children" of their goddess' friend. As they headed deeper, Bell couldn't help but having a terrible feeling in his heart.

He could only hope that they were not too late.

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**Marshall Cross Marian: **None at the moment. So far, Hestia Familia has no reason interacting with the Loki Familia beyond Ais sometimes seeing Bell training, especially considering the conflict between the two goddesses.

**Taijutsu: **Not really. The concept of demigod, which doesn't exist in Danmachi, means that Cú is an unknown being. The closest thing to describe it using Danmachi term is that he's someone who has a falna from the moment of his conception and at such a high amount.

So, there would be no trouble for him to go to the Dungeon.

**poopheadpyro: **I am still undecided about extra classes.

**Harouki: **Ah, from the writer of the story that inspires me! I am honored!

Anyway, yeah, you're right. Summoning Servant is quite fun to write and I can't wait to do that again. Though as you said, the pacing and character build-up would be affected.

**Thanos Cradik: **Of course ;)

**Chaldea: **Come on, I am sure the answer is obvious

* * *

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please! **


	10. Tragedy of Adventure

**Tragedy of Adventure**

"We can't keep doing this!"

Those words were spoken by Okita as she beheaded the goblin in front of her. The others were behind her, already finishing the monsters that they were fighting.

"Every time that we spend to defeat them," She stated. "Was the time that we lost to rescue them."

"That's right." Cú agreed. "I am sure we can simply sprint towards them and just kill the monsters that are directly in our way. However…"

He turned his head towards Lily and Welf, the Level 1s of the party that was also possessing only the strength that one would expect from a normal Level 1.

"We need to split up, then." The samurai decided. "Welf, Lily, what do you think?"

"Don't worry." The blacksmith replied. "This is not my first time going alone in the upper floor. Well, at least I am not completely alone this time."

"After all the training that you…_give _to me," The supporter replied. "Lily's sure that she could handle it."

"Good." She then turned her attention to her fellow Servant. "Charlotte, stay with them and make sure they're alive!"

"Of course." Assassin nodded.

"Everything's settled, then. Mikoto, lead the way."

"Y-Yes!" The Far Easterner adventurer moved forward, ready to do as tasked. "Ready?"

Okita and Cú nodded their heads. The three of them then looked at Bell, who – while feeling nervous – was nonetheless ready for what was about to come.

"Now!"

The moment the word was spoken, all of them immediately ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Along the way, they saw several monsters trying to chase after them but to no avail. Those who were in the way were cut down in a blink of an eye, no one bothering to collect the magic stone or drop item.

They were in such a hurry that even a party of adventurers in their way was not enough to cause them to change direction. Fortunately, they simply jumped over them rather than knocking them out of the way. Bell watched many of them having shocked faces seeing his own party.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the 11th floor after running all the way from the 4th floor. When they reached this place, Mikoto decreased her speed and started to look around. Noticing this, Okita decided to ask her.

"Is this where your Famila got ambushed?" She asked.

"N-No. It's two, three floors below, if I am not wrong." She replied. "However, before I went above, we were already planning to move upward."

"Which means that – considering how long you've gone – they're likely no longer in their original position." Cú joined in before looking at others. "You heard that, right? Keep your eyes peeled."

""Yes!""

They searched the entire floor, encountering many monsters, yet found no sign of them. It was when they decided to search the floor below that they finally found one of them, lying on the stairs.

"Heiji!" Mikoto immediately ran towards him.

Okita followed her, kneeling besides the Far Easterner adventurer. Noticing the dried blood on the ground, the pink-haired samurai checked his pulse, finding none.

"He's gone." She stated.

"Damn it!" The pony-tailed girl slammed her fist into the ground.

"Hmm…" Caster looked at the corpses and magic stones that were scattered around the body. "It seems that your party tried to move upward, but was pushed back by the monsters."

"Then let's go!" Mikoto stood up. "We must find them ASAP!"

Wasting no time at all, the search party moved towards the 12th floor. In just a few minutes, they heard the sounds of fighting, causing them to immediately ran towards the source. When they arrived, they witnessed a big battle between a parade of monsters and three adventurers, protecting their injured comrade.

All of the adventurers were Far Easterner, indicating that they were likely the members of Takemikazuchi Familia. The party was being led by a Far Easterner man, armed with a big axe which he swung with ferocity against the horde of Al-Miraj. Despite that, it didn't change the fact that the adventurers had been pushed into the corner.

"There they are!" Mikoto exclaimed, confirming their identities. "Quick! We…"

Before she could finished her words, one of the Al-Miraj jumped and threw its stone axe towards the cornered adventurers. The weapon managed to land on one of their necks, causing the adventurer to fall into the ground.

"Hiro!" She screamed upon witnessing it.

"Master," Cú whispered towards Bell with serious tone. "I am going to use my strongest spell."

At first, the boy was confused on why Caster seemed to be asking for permission before he realized what he meant; he intended on using his Noble Phantasm, the strongest power that a Servant possessed.

Since he was connected to his Servants, it was likely that using a Noble Phantasm would cause a big drain on Bell's mana reserve. With the warning, he would be prepared for any possibility, with Mind Down being the worst.

"Do it." The Master told his Servant.

"Alright." He grinned. "This is going to take time, so we should buy those guys some time."

"If that's the case…" Bell drew out his blades. "Let's go!"

""OOOHH!""

Wasting no time at all, the rescue party descended towards the parade of monsters, cutting their way to reach the adventurers of Takemikazuchi Familia.

"My Magecraft is a Cage of Flames."

Bell had read that for a mage to use their spell, they had to stand still, recite every word perfectly, and concentrate fully on the spell otherwise it would literally explode in their face. There were some exceptions; people like him who could almost instantly use their spell due to the short chant.

Then there were those who could perform Concurrent Chanting; casting a spell while still able to do another activity, like dodging and fighting. A mage that was capable of doing that was considered to be among the top.

Cú Chulainn, despite preferring to be a Lancer, indeed deserved his status as a Caster.

"A flaming yet verdant giant."

"Ouka!" Mikoto called her captain.

"Mikoto!" He replied, face full of relief. "You're back!"

The boy gave a glance at the pair, smiled, before returning his attention towards the monsters in front of him; the Al-Miraj.

Despite being smaller than even goblins, these rabbits were monsters from deeper floors and thus more dangerous. They were agiler and often armed with landform weapons that they sometimes threw. They were also quite infamous for attacking in large group to gang up an adventurer from all direction.

"Retribution."

"Man, these monsters are like Bell!" Okita commented. "Hit fast and jump all around to avoid being attacked!"

"I don't act like that at all!" The boy in question exclaimed, not liking being compared with a monster.

"A shrine that purifies the evil of human affairs."

As he fought the rabbit monsters, Bell started to understand why that Minotaur that he fought in order to Level Up seemed to be quite angry with him, even beyond the normal "monsters hating everything."

"Just. Stand. Still!" He shouted as he decapitated an Al-Miraj. "Got - Whoa!"

The boy suddenly found himself being pushed back by the rest of the rabbits. Desperately, he parried all of their attacks with Hestia Knife and Ushiwakamaru. He now understood why a Monster Parade was so dangerous, even for high-level adventurers.

All it took was one mistake and you would be dead.

"The one who destroys…"

"_That's it._" He remembered the chant. "Everyone, retreat!"

Without hesitation, all of them moved away from the monsters with Ouka grabbing the wounded girl, the adventurer that they had been protecting. They had heard Cú chanting, knowing that a big spell was about to be unleashed.

"**Wicker Man!**"

Earthquake suddenly occurred. The monsters stopped attacking, falling into panic due to upcoming disaster. Then, from the ground, a giant wooden arm emerged, crushing several of them as it did so. It soon revealed the entirety of its form; a giant wooden man with a door on the center of its body. The Wicker Man, as Cú called it.

The monsters turned their attention away from the adventurers and headed straight towards a much greater danger. The arms of the Wicker Man went towards some of them and grabbed the monsters as its door became open. It tossed the captured monsters into itself. With the door closed, there was only one more thing to do.

Lighting itself on fire.

The monsters inside the Wicker Man roared in pain, as well as those close enough to the giant wooden summon. It didn't stop there, though; the Wicker Man started to slam and crush the remaining monsters with its limbs. Those that attack it simply quicken their death.

On the sidelines, the Hestia Familia simply watched as the giant wooden summon did their job. Meanwhile, the Takemikazuchi gathered around their wounded comrade, whose wound was being pressed by a girl with a bang. While his blood had stop flowing, so was his breath.

"I am sorry…" Mikoto said as she stared at the body of her friend. "I didn't come soon enough."

"No. If there's someone to be blamed, it's me." Ouka stated, face full of regret. "If I didn't lead us into the corner…"

Bell watched as they grieved over the loss of someone that they considered their family in all but blood. He could sympathize with them; he still remembered how devastated he was upon receiving the news of the death of his grandfather.

"It is done." Cú declared as the Wicker Man turned to ashes.

The boy turned his attention at the charred battlefield. Like the wooden summon, all of the monster was turned into ashes as well with only few of the magic stones remain intact. Seeing that the situation has been solved, he went towards the people that they saved.

"Miss Yamato." Bell greeted her. "Is…"

"Please, just call me Mikoto, Bell-dono." The pony-tailed adventurer replied. "We're ready to go back to the surface."

There was still more that he wanted to ask, but noticing the grief in her voice, the white-haired boy simply nodded his head.

After a while, it was decided that Caster would be the one that carried the body with Ouka giving a piggyback to the wounded adventurer, who was called Chigusa. As if rubbing the salt on the wound, the party was continually harassed by monsters but never to the point of being a serious danger.

When they reached the area where they discovered the corpse of Heiji of Takemikazuchi Familia, it was also where they reunited with the other half of the rescue party.

"It seems that we're too late, huh?" Charlotte stated as she watched them ascending from lower floor.

"We barely made it." Okita replied. "He's ready to be moved?"

Assassin nodded her head, just as Welf and Lily finished covering the body with a cloth. Due to that, it didn't take long for them to resume the journey, with the blacksmith responsible for carrying the second fallen adventurer.

With the monsters being weaker as they ascended, it didn't take them long until they reached the upper floors. The adventurers that they passed by gave them a wide-breath, likely due to the bodies of the Takemikazuchi Familia adventurers.

When they exited the Babel, it was time for the two Familia to separate.

"Thank you so much for your help." The Captain of Takemikazuchi Familia bowed after putting down Chigusa. "If not for your help, we won't make it out alive."

"The honor is ours." The Captain of Hestia Familia bowed back. "Do you still require our help or…?"

"Thank you, but that is unnecessary. We can handle it ourselves from here."

"Very well then. May you return to your home safe and unharmed."

With that, the Takemikazuchi Familia went towards their home, carrying with them the bodies of their deceased comrades. Bell watched them, knowing how much they were hurt by the experience, before feeling his shoulder being grabbed by Saber.

"Come on," She said. "Let's get back home as well."

"We're not going back to the Dungeon?" Lily asked.

"I don't think any of you are in any condition to do that. Not after what happen." The Samurai stated.

He couldn't agree more with that statement. As such, he didn't let out any protest as his Familia returned to their home, earlier than usual.

* * *

The next day, Bell was trained by Okita to learn about swordsmanship, in which he was barely adequate. Good enough to fight against monsters but not so much against human opponent. Currently, both of them were locking their blade against each other.

"You're weaker." She suddenly said.

"Eh?" It was the only response that he could said before he was being pushed to the ground. "Whoa!"

Saber planted her sword nearby and sat down near her student-Master.

"What happened yesterday is still in your mind, isn't it?" Okita asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Y-Yeah…" The boy replied as he sat up. "I…I don't exactly dream about it, but I keep thinking about it until I fell asleep."

"Well, we need to give you a closure then." She declared before standing up, offering her hand to Bell. "Come on."

"Um…" He accepted the offer. "So, what do we do…?"

"Just a bit of shopping."

"Eh?"

* * *

Soon enough, the two of them found themselves standing in front of a pottery shop. They could see the various wares being displayed; from a simple earthenware to beautiful ceramic.

"So, why are we here?" Bell asked, still confused.

"What do you know about Far East funeral tradition?" She asked back while walking towards the shop.

"Um, nothing." He replied, sounding embarrassed.

"No need to feel ashamed." They entered the shop. "To put it simple, we do not bury our dead. Instead, the bodies are cremated until only ashes and bones remained. It's burning, in case you don't know what cremation is."

"I see." Bell nodded before he suddenly stopped, noticing someone that he recognized. "Ah, isn't that…?"

"Hmm?" Okita turned her head to the same direction as him and saw the person in question. "Oh, Lady Hephaestus."

Indeed. In front of them, currently inspecting several ceramic vases, was none other than the Goddess of Smiths herself.

"Oh?" She turned her head to look at them. "It's both of you, huh?"

"Good day, Lady Hephaestus." The boy greeted her. "Um, if you don't mind, what are you doing here?"

"Likely the same as you." She stated, turning her attention back to the vases. "I have heard about what happened to Take."

Both of them immediately understood. Hestia and Takemikazuchi were friends. She was also a friend with Hephaestus. It was likely that Takemikazuchi and Hephaestus were friends as well.

"While that's my intention, I just realize that I have no idea what kind of urn that would be suitable." The goddess stated before looking at a certain person. "Say, since you're from the Far East, how much do you know about it?"

"Well enough." Okita replied as she looked at the vases as well. "The most important would be the size; small enough to be put inside an altar which is placed inside a room."

"I see. So, these would be a little too big?"

"I believe so. As for the appearance, it won't matter much. Lord Takemikazuchi's 'children' are people of low social caste, am I correct?"

"Yep. They're orphans that he takes care of."

"Then as long as it's decently made and pleasing to the eyes, he would appreciate it. Commoners like them don't receive even ordinary decoration vase for burial."

As the females continued their discussion, Bell looked at other wares that the shop offered, seeing that he had nothing to do. Speaking about them, he looked at the goods that were made from ceramic, interested by them. There was a vase back in the church; to be more precise, a pot for flowers, which was nothing like the vases that were here.

"Oi, Bell! We're almost done!"

The boy immediately turned his head upon being called, seeing that Okita and Hephaestus were already at the cashier.

"C-Coming!" He said, running towards them.

When he reached them, the cashier already gave them two packages; each containing an urn.

"Alright, I have paid for them. It's the least that I could do." The blacksmith goddess stated. "Unfortunately, buying these is the only free time I have. Give my regards to Take, will you?"

"Of course, Lady Hephaestus." Okita replied along with a bow. "I am sure that Lord Takemikazuchi will understand and appreciate your gesture."

"_Our _gesture." She corrected her. "I won't be able to do this without you, after all."

* * *

The moment that they had been waiting for finally arrive.

"I cannot thank all of you enough for saving my most precious children!" Takemikazuchi, the God of War, was wearing a formal Far Easterner clothes as he prostrated in front of them. "Please, accept my most sincere gratitude!"

Hestia tried her best not to awkwardly laugh as her "children" looked at each other, trying to comprehend what they were currently seeing. Many of them knew of how prideful a god could be; of how a petty insult could cause a rage capable of obliterating an entire city.

Seeing one basically groveling in front of them was…quite jarring, to say the least.

"R-Really, Lord Takemikazuchi, there's no need to go to such lengths to thank us." Bell stated, his hands raised and a weak smile adorned his face. "W-We just did something that everyone would do."

"Do not look down upon yourself, Bell Cranel." The god stated, sitting up. "I can assure you that what you did is an exception of what most people would do."

"Bell," Lily said. "Remember that you're an exception among the adventurers."

"That's not…" The boy tried to retort but let out a sigh in the end. "…true…"

While he believed that most adventurers were at least polite and decent people, he had to agree that faced with the situation that they faced back in the Dungeon, most of them would decide to turn tail and saved themselves.

"In any case, the honor is ours, Take." Hestia said. "Also, we've prepared something for you. Well, two things."

She – along with Okita – went to grad the items that she mentioned. When they showed them to him, the god was unable to hide his shock, causing him to stand up.

"T-T-These are….I…it's…" He shook his head. "Hestia, I can't possibly…!"

"Nu-uh, none of that, Take!" She told him off immediately. "Listen, I don't know how it is to lose a child, but I can guess that you're still in mourning. So, just accept it, OK? Even if you're still troubled by it, I am sure your 'children' will appreciate it."

Takemikazuchi remained silent, still unsure on what to do next. He looked at her friend, seeing the determined look, causing him to sigh. Knowing how stubborn Hestia could be, he decided to simply do the easiest thing.

"Alright then." He stated. "You have my thanks for these wonderful gifts."

"The pleasure is ours." Hestia replied. "Say our condolences to your Familia."

"I will. I am sure they will appreciate the gesture."

* * *

When night fell, Hestia Familia decided to have a simple dinner; nothing heavy, just several breads cut into slices, toasted, and then dipped in olive oil.

"You know, Lily couldn't help but think…" The Pallum said as she took a bite of her slice. "What would happen if Bell died?"

"E – cough!" Surprised by the out-of-nowhere statement, Bell chocked on his bread before immediately grabbing for a glass of water.

"Really, Lily?" The goddess commented. "Do you have to talk about that during dinner?"

"I am sorry, but recent event makes Lily curious." She replied. "Most of members of our Familia are summoned by him, after all."

"Well…" Okita finished her bread before answering. "Let's just say killing a Master is the guaranteed way to defeat a Servant, no matter how strong they are."

"So, if Bell got killed, our Familia would collapse faster than when the Black Dragon decimated Zeus and Hera Familia."

"Now that you mention it," Charlotte joined in. "Our Familia is quite lacking in flesh-and-blood member."

"Is – Is that bad?" Hestia couldn't help but ask.

"More or less." Cú stated. "We Servants have died quite a long time ago; from decades to centuries. Maybe even a millennium or two. Our time here would be a fleeting one."

"To put it short," The captain spoke. "The Hestia Familia, powerful as it is, has a too-big Achilles' heel that must be taken care of."

Hestia's face became sour upon realizing that – despite the improvement – her Familia was still far from being considered decent. She was at first content with it just being her and Bell. Then he summoned Okita, Charlotte, and Cú with four more on the way. They also recruited Lily to rescue her from her neglectful god and abusive Familia.

That could be problematic. She still had no idea on how to recruit people. Well, the normal way. There was nothing about her Familia that was attractive; it was not even a year-old exploratory Familia without even a decent home. Sure, the church has been renovated, but it was still a rundown building nonetheless.

"On another topic," Okita said. "I believe we should resume our expedition. While we're still not in red, we're definitely heading there the longer we delay it."

"Ah, that's right! That's why we're going there last time!" Lily exclaimed. "Well, our supply is still more or less intact. So, we can immediately go to the Dungeon."

"Then I suppose we can go tomorrow." The Samurai stated. "Any objection?"

No one raised their voice.

"It is decided then; tomorrow, we would go to the Dungeon."

* * *

"Make sure all of you come back in one piece, got it?" Hestia told her "children."

"Don't worry, Goddess." Bell replied, smiling. "We promise."

With that, the adventurers of Hestia Familia departed for the Dungeon, intending to come back with many magic stones and drop items.

Alas, today was not to be the day as well.

"Okita! Miss Okita!"

The party stopped and turned around upon having their leader being called. They saw a woman wearing a cape and beret approaching them, seemingly out of her breath.

"Ah, you are…" Saber recognized her. "You're Plume, of Ganesha Familia, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" The brown-haired woman controlled her breath for a while. "A-Anyway, I am in need of your help. An emergency."

"Um, you see, I…"

"It's a kidnapping!" She suddenly shouted.

Silence fell upon them as they realized the scope of the problem that was revealed to them.

""EEEHH?!""

* * *

Soon, the party followed Plume to one of the gates of Orario. There, they could see other members of Ganesha Familia and Guild staffs taking care of wounded people.

"What exactly happened?" Okita asked their guide.

"These people are merchants." The brown-haired woman explained. "They arrived with wounds and their clothes in tatters. They said that they were attacked by bandits and some of their numbers were captured."

"I see." The Samurai nodded. "By the way, why are you looking out for me earlier?"

"I didn't. I was actually heading towards my Familia's house – wanting to request backup – when I met you on the street. You're well known among us for accepting quite a lot of bandit hunting quests."

"I see. It would be faster to ask me – and my Familia in turn – for help."

"So, we're not going to the Dungeon today as well?" Lily asked.

"Well, there's your answer." Cú pointed at someone.

It was none other than Bell Cranel himself. While not the captain of his Familia, Bell was the Master of the Captain of the Familia, meaning that he was _de facto _leader of Hestia Familia. Added with the fact that Hestia had given her support for his dream, his decision was basically the decision of the Familia.

As he walked among the injured, the white-haired adventurer noticed a crying girl being consoled by a Guild staff.

"Don't worry, OK?" She told her. "We will get your mother back. You have our promise."

He didn't need to ask what happened. Besides, that would be quite insensitive.

The boy immediately turned around and walked back to his Familia. Face full of confidence, he spoke up to her.

"Okita!" He stated. "Let's help them."

The woman in question scratched her head as she let out a sign, weakly laughing.

"You are indeed a kind man, Bell." She stated before looking at Plume. "Do you know where they are? The bandits?"

"In the mountains." She answered. "That's why we need every man available; finding them alone would be a challenge."

"I see." Suddenly, Okita's face became colder as she returned her attention towards her Master. "Bell, let me remind you that we will not be dealing with monsters. Are you sure about this?"

He gulped, knowing that she would ask such a question. He wanted to help rescue the kidnapped merchants, but he also knew that doing that might put him in a kill-or-be-killed situation against another person.

"If you're…not feeling well thinking about that, then it's alright." The pink-haired Servant consoled him. "We can do it ourselves."

"That is right. There's no shame in being scared." Charlotte joined in. "Once you do it, there's no turning back. Unless you put your entire heart to it, I am telling you, _don't_."

Assassin was the closest who was once in the same boat as Bell. Just a normal person who one day ended up taking the life of another person. In that context, her words meant a lot in this conversation.

He had made his choice.

"It's kind of inevitable, isn't it?" The boy said. "So far, I manage to avoid it thanks to luck and all of you. Had I not summon any of you, I would likely fight other people to save Lily."

"Bell…" The Pallum spoke.

"Basically, you decide to go and face the danger now than later?" Cú commented as he smirked. "Well, I definitely like your bravery. I can't ask for a better…superior."

"So, would you help us?" Plume asked them.

The adventures and supporter of Hestia Familia looked at each other, nodded, and told their answer.

""Yes.""

* * *

**And it's finally…done! **

**BTW, I am going to say that thanks to Covid-19, college, and other business, my productivity will drop quite significantly. I can only say I am sorry for the would-be late chapters. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please! **


End file.
